Liens
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un pouvoir qui se retrouve divisé en plusieurs corps...L'histoire d'un pouvoir qui cherche à se réunir autour de sa source...L'histoire de cinq jeunes hommes qui n'ont pas fini de s'en prendre plein la tronche...
1. Prologue

1 Liens  
  
Môman Zulie a fait son choix, je vais torturer Heero avec Liens, cette fois. ^^ Voilà ma nouvelle série…Je sais pas encore exactement où elle va, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. ^_^  
  
Avertissements : ça n'en a pas l'air, mais ça va être du 2x1x2, et un peu de 6+1, du 3x4x3, torture de Heero (hé, hé ce que j'aime çaaaaa ! ! oups, pardon…), torture de Quatre, en fait torture de tout le monde, je crois bien, retour du chien débile, et peut-être de la lime si chuis d'humeur. Vaut mieux avoir vu la totalité de la série pour tout piger.  
  
Cette fic est née d'une conversation avec Môman Zulie sur le pouvoir de Quatre et pourquoi l'Uchuu no Kokoro réagit plus avec Heero qu'avec qui que ce soit. Et je vous rappelle que même si ça va avoir l'air d'un 4x1x4, c'est pas le cas ! ! Heero et Duo power ! ! ! lol  
  
***  
  
Une légende raconte qu'avant la naissance de toute vie, une énorme masse d'énergie était au cœur de l'espace, liant entre elles les différentes parties. Mais lorsque l'univers se divisa, cette énergie fut libérée. Elle erra longtemps dans l'espace.  
  
le pouvoir est attiré par le pouvoir : l'Energie trouva refuge dans la force de la vie naissante sur Terre. La plus grande partie s'endormit dans un corps unique, tandis que des parcelles se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du monde. Mais malgré leur séparation, les différentes fractions de l'Energie originelle continuaient à se chercher, à vouloir se réunir.  
  
Plus tard, les Etres Humains qui possédaient cette énergie virent décupler leurs capacités spirituelles et leurs dons de communication. Mais ces pouvoirs les éloigna des autres humains…  
  
A l'époque obscure du Moyen Age, ils furent chassés, tués, jugés créatures du Diable. Mais le pouvoir est immortel et renaît toujours.  
  
En l'an 1940 de l'ancien calendrier chrétien, un homme dont la famille était douée du pouvoir de l'Energie originelle fit des recherches et découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il réunit autour de lui certains de ses égaux, et ils ne nommèrent les Récepteurs après avoir compris qu'ils n'étaient que les antennes d'un pouvoir venu de nulle part, l'« Uchuu no Kokoro. » Parmi eux deux êtres se distinguaient : l'un par son pouvoir plus puissant que la moyenne, et il fut nommé le Premier Récepteur. Le second n'était autre que l'être en lequel dormait l'Energie qui leur donnait l'Uchuu no Kokoro : on l'appela la Source.  
  
Chaque Récepteur peut voir sa puissance augmenter grâce à la Source, mais seul le Premier Récepteur peut accueillir en lui la totalité de l'Uchuu no Kokoro offert par Elle. On découvrit plus tard que la Source apparaissait uniquement lorsque la Vie et son Existence est menacée.  
  
L'homme qui les réunit tous se nommait Anthony Barton. Il lutta pour qu'ils obtiennent la reconnaissance de leur pouvoir mais échoua. De nouveau persécutés par ceux qui étaient « normaux », ils se cachèrent encore une fois, le secret ne se transmettant que de Récepteur en Récepteur, et parfois à leurs proches.  
  
Après la Terre, les Hommes colonisèrent l'espace, et les Récepteurs se dispersèrent.  
  
After Colony 180  
  
Les différents entre les Colonies et la Terre s'accentuent. La guerre menace, des rebelles s'activent dans l'ombre, des hommes sont assassinés.  
  
Dekim Barton lance les prémices de l'Opération Météores.  
  
Cinq scientifiques choisis parmi les Récepteurs s'apprêtent à créer les plus puissantes machines de guerre jamais connues. Pour les maîtriser, ils partent à la recherche d'enfants possédant le don de Réception.  
  
Quelque part dans l'espace, la Source prend de nouveau corps.  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
1.1.1 AC 184  
  
L'enfant aux cheveux noirs regarde s'approcher d'un air grave le vieil homme. Il n'a pas peur malgré son apparence. Un homme est toujours un homme, quel que soit son aspect. Et il le connaît, maintenant.  
  
Le dr. J s'arrête devant le lit et le fixe avec attention. L'enfant est pâle, mais ne semble pas souffrir de l'opération. Ses yeux sont peut-être un peu trop brillants, un peu trop bleus.  
  
« Lève-toi », ordonne-t-il.  
  
L'enfant réunit ses forces et se lève, il vacille, manque de tomber mais reste debout sans rien dire, et J sourirait presque.  
  
_ Comment tu te sens ?  
  
_ Léger, murmure l'enfant.  
  
J hoche la tête, satisfait. L'opération a réussi. Son squelette a été allégé au maximum. Mais ce n'est pas fini, il faut maintenant le renforcer.  
  
Le scientifique sort de la pièce. Il a identifié l'enfant comme l'un des plus puissants Récepteurs qu'il ait jamais croisé. Peut-être même le Premier Récepteur de la nouvelle génération. Pourtant…pourtant, parfois, il sent le pouvoir affluer hors de l'enfant, comme un vase trop plein qui laisserait échapper quelques gouttes d'eau. Et ça ne devrait pas arriver. Le pouvoir venait en nous, il n'en sortait pas.  
  
A moins que…  
  
J se retourne soudain et regarde l'enfant d'un air aigu, puis hausse les épaules. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Si le zéro un était la Source, le pouvoir affluerait hors de lui comme un raz de marée et J le sentirait. Il secoue la tête et sort de la pièce.  
  
L'enfant le regarde s'en aller, puis semble se détendre. Ses mains se mettent à briller, prennent une couleur dorée qui commence à remonter le long de ses bras minces, mais il fronce les sourcils, et la lueur reflue jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts avant de disparaître. Il regarde autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'a vu et sourit, fier.  
  
Odin lui a toujours dit qu'il fallait garder la jolie lumière d'or en lui, ne jamais la laisser sortir, ne jamais la montrer à personne. L'apprentissage a été dur, la lumière ne voulait pas rester enfermée, elle voulait jaillir de lui, s'étendre, plonger vers l'extérieur.  
  
Mais l'enfant a fini par réussir, et il la garde jalousement au fond de lui, bien au chaud au creux de son cœur.  
  
La jolie lumière dorée.  
  
***  
  
AC 190  
  
_ Duo !  
  
Un enfant aux genoux sales et écorchés, aux longs cheveux châtains grossièrement nattés, tourne ses yeux rieurs et entourés d'un joli bleu violacé vers la religieuse qui s'approche de lui, les points sur les hanches.  
  
_ Duo, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas te battre ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?  
  
_ Ouais, mais j'ai gagné, sœur Helen ! rétorque l'enfant, fier, en montrant une poupée de chiffon crasseuse.  
  
_ Est-ce que ça valait la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil ? soupire la religieuse.  
  
Le regard de Duo s'assombrit.  
  
_ C'est la poupée d'Anya. Ils la lui avaient pris. Solo disait qu'on devait protéger les plus petits. Maintenant c'est moi le plus grand, c'est moi qui le fait !  
  
Le ton est plein de défi, presque colérique. Sœur Helen se baisse et caresse les joues de l'enfant avec tendresse et une pointe de tristesse. « Très bien, Duo. Entre dans l'église, je te rejoins pour te soigner. »  
  
Le rage disparaît des yeux de Duo aussi soudainement qu'elle est apparue, et il lui décoche un sourire éblouissant avant de repartir en courant. La religieuse le regarde s'éloigner, mais une voix la fait sursauter.  
  
_ Sœur Helen.  
  
_ Mon père ! Je…je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.  
  
Le père Maxwell s'avance. « Quel petit démon…dit-il avec affection. Un petit démon au cœur d'ange. »  
  
Sœur Helen hésite, puis dit d'une voix presque basse :  
  
_ Je…je sais que je ne devais pas m'attacher à lui autant, mais…  
  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais. Il y a quelque chose de spécial chez cet enfant, fait le père Maxwell d'un air pensif. Quelque chose de très spécial.  
  
Sans rien ajouter, il part en direction de l'église, laissant la religieuse un peu étonnée.  
  
Quelque chose de spécial.  
  
***  
  
1.1.2 AC 192  
  
« AAAAAAAAAAH ! »  
  
L'enfant se débat comme un fou, ses yeux bleu noir sont grands ouverts mais fixes, sur son visage crispé se lit une souffrance absolue. Il hurle, il supplie, il pleure : « ARRÊTEZ ! Je vous en prie ! Taisez vous ! Taisez- vous ! Papa ! Papa ! AAAAAAAAH ! PAPA ! ! »  
  
Cinq jeunes filles autour de lui pleurent d'angoisse à le voir souffrir sans qu'elles ne puissent rien faire. L'une d'elle essaye de le toucher mais il fuit son contact avec terreur, le regard fou.  
  
_ Calme-toi, petit frère ! supplie-t-elle en larmes. Je t'en prie ! Calme- toi ! Papa va arriver, ça va aller, ça va aller !   
  
_ Faites les taire ! Je vous en prie, faites-les taire ! J'ai mal ! S'il vous plaît ! Ça…fait…mal ! Papa ! Papa !  
  
Il hoquette en se bouchant les oreilles, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, mais les voix continuent d'appeler dans sa tête, de pleurer, de demander de l'aide, et les vagues de souffrance, de tristesse, de douleur physique et mentale continuent d'affluer, lui écrasant la poitrine, lui déchirant l'âme.  
  
« Pa…pa…Pa…pa…je veux que ça s'arrête…je veux que ça s'arrête…ça fait mal…si mal…Aidez-moi…je vous en prie… »  
  
Le corps de l'enfant retombe sur le lit, et le petit garçon ne bouge plus, les yeux écarquillés et fixes ouverts sur une terreur sans nom, le visage crispé de souffrance et la bouche entrouverte. L'une de ses sœurs se précipite et le serre dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
_Petit frère…Petit frère…  
  
_ Il…Il…  
  
_ Non ! Il respire…  
  
_ Faites que Papa arrive vite !  
  
Et les heures passent, les sœurs de l'enfant se relaient auprès de lui, prient avec ferveur ; il ne bouge pas, comme mort. Il n'a plus la force de lutter contre les voix qui lui emplissent la tête, les visions d'horreur, les vagues de douleur et de peur qui lui déchirent la poitrine.  
  
Et les heures passent, il n'entend plus rien, ne sent plus rien, ni les appels de ses sœurs, ni leurs bras autour de lui, il ne pense plus, il n'existe plus, il n'est que le réceptacle de la souffrance du monde.  
  
Il n'entend pas le hurlement que pousse celle qui le serre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle réalise que les beaux cheveux bruns de son petit frère sont devenus presque blancs.  
  
Il n'entend pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ni le cri de colère de son père. « Sortez toutes ! Vous voulez l'achever ? ! »  
  
Il n'entend pas ses sœurs sortirent, ni son père s'approcher de lui. « Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard, fils. »  
  
Et puis son père le prend dans ses bras. « Calme-toi. »  
  
Et la voix tranquille traverse sa barrière de terreur, supplante tous les appels de souffrance. Le calme et l'assurance qui émanent de lui rassurent l'enfant, font disparaître les hurlements et les douleurs du monde.  
  
L'enfant se blottit contre son père et se laisse submerger par la chaleur et la sécurité. « Voilà, calme-toi…Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre…Tu es à l'abris… »  
  
L'enfant sanglote doucement, épuisé, puis se calme définitivement.  
  
_ Pa…pa…  
  
_ Je suis là. Pardon d'être arrivé si tard. Tes cheveux…  
  
Il serre son fils plus fort contre lui avec émotion.  
  
_ Papa…  
  
_ Je n'ai jamais vu un Uchuu no Kokoro si puissant. On dirait que nous avons un Premier Récepteur dans la famille…  
  
_ Uchuu no Kokoro ? Premier Récepteur ? demande l'enfant en hésitant.  
  
_Il s'agit d'un pouvoir rare, une capacité d'empathie et de contrôle sur l'esprit, possédé par de rares élus. Ce pouvoir reste relativement faible s'il n'est pas amplifié par la Source en qui repose l'Uchuu no Kokoro. Pourtant, à chaque génération, un Récepteur se détache des autres, il est le plus puissant et c'est le seul à pouvoir recevoir la totalité de la puissance de la Source.  
  
_ Je suis…le Premier Récepteur ?  
  
_ Oui. Le dernier était le roi Peacecraft de Sank.  
  
_ Pour…pourquoi moi ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, fils. Je ne sais pas. Ta mère…ce pouvoir vient de ta mère, mais il n'était pas si fort chez elle. C'est elle qui m'a raconté…Avant de mourir, elle m'a dit que tu possédais ce pouvoir, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais le Premier, ni quand ça se manifesterait. Il arrive que ça ne se déclenche jamais.  
  
Un silence tombe. L'enfant, maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe, n'a plus peur. C'est quelque chose qui lui vient de sa mère, la seule qu'il a gardé en dehors de la couleur de ses yeux. Il chérira son don, parce qu'il vient de sa mère.  
  
« Il va falloir du temps avant que tu ne puisses maîtriser ton pouvoir, mais d'ici quelques mois ça rira mieux. Tu t'en sens capable ? »  
  
L'enfant hoche les tête, croise son image dans la glace et touche ses cheveux maintenant d'un blond clair, la marque éternelle de l'enfer qu'il vient de vivre. Son père sourit.  
  
« Je le savais. Après tout, tu es un Winner[1], n'est-ce pas, Quatre ? »  
  
***  
  
AC 194  
  
Une silhouette au fond d'une pièce noire, à genoux face à un autel sur lequel brille une bougie unique. C'est un garçon, presque encore un enfant. Il tient des deux mains la lame d'une épée. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses tombent sur des épaules tendues, ses lèvres fines sont serrées, son regard d'onyx est dur mais derrière brille une intense détresse, mal dissimulée.  
  
Une porte s'ouvre derrière lui, un rai de lumière éclaire son dos tourné.  
  
_ Chang WuFei, lève-toi. En tant que dernier représentant de ta famille, tu as été choisi pour porter l'honneur du clan durant la guerre des Colonies.  
  
Le garçon, non, le jeune homme se lève. Il est temps de se battre.  
  
***  
  
AC 195  
  
_ Professeur…vous êtes sûrs qu'on a bien fait de le laisser partir ?  
  
La silhouette d'HeavyArms disparaît dans l'espace, emportant avec lui le nouveau Trowa Barton. Le scientifique sourit, satisfait. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Même mieux que prévu. Il avait pensé tuer Trowa Barton lui- même, son assistant a été plus rapide. Mais ça ne change rien. Le jeune soldat sans nom dont il avait repéré la puissance mystique dès le début est parti avec le Gundam. Bientôt, une concentration de pouvoir réunira la nouvelle génération de Récepteurs autour d'elle, une génération plus puissante que jamais.  
  
Le tout était de trouver ce pouvoir. La Source.  
  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, répond le scientifique. Ce garçon est aussi un Récepteur…je l'ai senti tout de suite. Par ailleurs il est bien plus puissant que le vrai Trowa Barton.  
  
Il se tourne vers son assistant. « Sinon HeavyArms ne l'aurait pas accepté si vite et si facilement. Viens, il est temps de fuir. »  
  
***  
  
Fin du prologue. ^^ Reviews, pliiiiiiiz ? *pitits yeux de pingouin suppliant*  
  
----------------------- [1] Le jeu de mot de merde…^^ 


	2. Réunion

Merci pour les reviews ! ^^  
  
Blueeyes, j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue !  
  
Ephy, évidemment que y'a de la torture à venir…Sinon, quel intérêt ? =) Y'a rien de plus mignon qu'un G-boy qui souffre…d'ailleurs on commence tout de suite…Pas mal d'angst, et pas qu'Heero…Là je m'attaque à Hee-chan et Trowa, mais j'ai de quoi faire en stock pour les trois autre. Même Wuffie va morfler. Nyark nyark !  
  
Sara-chan, eeeeeexplications : D'abord, t'inquiète pas du 6+1, j'oserai jamais séparer Duo et Hee-chan ! * serre les deux bishies avec force et protection* ^^ ;;  
  
Ensuite, pourquoi c'est Heero la Source et Quatre le Premier et pas le contraire : dans la série, peu après que Quat nous ait fait sa crise zéro systèmienne (néologisme lol), à un moment Hee-chan est dans les pommes et il est entouré d'une lumière dorée, Quat s'approche en souriant, pose ses mains sur le corps d'Heero et absorbe toute la lueur en lui : il est bien le Récepteur du pouvoir qu'il y a en Heero, et pas le donneur. Par rapport à ma fic, je considère Quatre comme le Premier puisqu'il a pu recevoir tout le pouvoir. Et à la fin de la série, quand Heero se la joue superman et explose le bout de colonie qui s'apprêtait à s'écraser sur Terre, y'a une image de Quat dans son cockpit qui a l'air tout ému et qui dit un truc du genre : « Heero…c'est lui l'Uchuu no Kokoro ».  
  
Ces deux moments nous ont un peu laissés perplexes, Môman Zulie et moi, et de là est née cette idée qu'Heero serait la source du pouvoir de Quatre, et cette fic. J'espère que j'ai correctement répondu à ta question. ^^  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Réunion  
  
Heero Yui relut pour la troisième fois le message écrit de la main même de l'héritier de l'empire Winner, Quatre Raberba Winner, ancien pilote du Gundam Sandrock.  
  
Une invitation. Une invitation pour aller passer une semaine avec les autres dans une maison secondaire de la famille Winner. Juste eux cinq, se retrouver.  
  
Heero posa la lettre sur son bureau et ferma les yeux.  
  
Il était Heero Yui, créateur de programmes informatiques chez Wild Communication[1]. Le plus jeune, mais avec la guerre, beaucoup d'hommes étaient morts, on avait besoin de gens qualifiés, et vu ses aptitudes, les dix-sept ans d'Heero n'avaient pas posé de problèmes.  
  
Du dire de ses « collègues » de travail, Heero Yui était un jeune homme poli, efficace et incroyablement doué, quoique peu bavard et assez indépendant. Pour ne pas dire peu sociable. Un jeune homme sans histoire.  
  
Pour les Preventers, il était l'ancien pilote de Gundam Heero Yui, suicidaire, avec une chance et une résistance quasi inhumaine, le meilleur hacker de la Terre et des Colonies, auquel lady Une ne faisait appel qu'en cas de problème grave, et le seul à qui le lieutenant Chang WuFei [2] parlait sans avoir l'air dégoûté.  
  
Heero fourra la lettre dans la poche de son jean, se leva, enfila sa veste, éteignit son ordinateur et quitta le bureau après avoir salué les autres informaticiens d'un signe de la tête. Il était toujours le premier à finir.  
  
Dehors, il remonta le col de sa veste en jean et frissonna. Il faisait déjà nuit, et l'hiver était glacial cette année. Il marcha pendant une demi- heure en silence, sans d'autre bruit que sa respiration, puis ouvrit le portail d'un petit jardin, qui au bout d'une courte allée menait à une maison individuelle.  
  
Heero rentra chez lui en allumant la lumière. Au moment où il referma la porte, un jappement se fit entendre et un chien[3]marron et noir courut l'accueillir. Il était jeune, il n'avait pas encore un an et restait relativement petit. Heero se baissa pour le caresser et sourit doucement.  
  
« Bonjour, Shad. »  
  
Il alluma toutes les lumières, prépara de quoi manger pour son chien et prit deux minutes pour réchauffer des pâtes surgelées.  
  
En avalant rapidement son repas, il écouta les messages de son répondeur.  
  
« WuFei. Tu vas chez Winner ? »  
  
« Bonjour Heero, c'est Trowa. Je prendrai le même avion que WuFei et toi. Donne-moi tes dates. »  
  
« Heero Yui, si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses à l'infirmerie avant demain soir, je viendrais te chercher moi-même ! »  
  
« Heero, c'est Zechs. Je passe te chercher demain soir, on va au restaurant. Rappelle-moi. »  
  
Heero secoua la tête, mélange entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Zechs et sa manie de décider de le sortir sans lui demander son avis. Ça lui rappelait…Il coupa net à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment.  
  
Puis il mit son ordinateur en marche pour vérifier ses mails, au cas où lady Une aurait besoin de lui ce soir-là.  
  
Sa vie depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital après l'épisode Mariemaia se résumait à peu près ainsi. Il travaillait pour la Wild le jour, et pour lady Une la nuit. Sa vie ? En fait, Heero avait l'impression que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Comme avant : la couverture le jour, les missions la nuit, les rapports à taper...  
  
Le chien alla se rouler en boule sous le bureau, près de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un e.mail de Quatre qui voulait confirmation de sa venue.  
  
Heero n'avait jamais vraiment perdu contact avec les autres.  
  
Il voyait WuFei assez souvent, mais étant ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, il leur était difficile de se retrouver en dehors des heures de travail, même s'ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes horaires. Ils se voyaient parfois le week-end pour se battre à l'épée.  
  
Quatre lui écrivait de temps en temps pour avoir des nouvelles, venait le voir assez souvent. C'était lui qui avait suggéré de prendre un animal, et c'était avec lui qu'il avait choisi Shad, parmi les centaines de chiens abandonnés à cause de la guerre, ou rescapés des laboratoires d'expérience qui s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie pendant le chaos qui en avait résulté. Shad était le bébé d'une de ces chiennes, et il ne grandirait probablement jamais vraiment. Quatre demandait régulièrement des nouvelles de Shad et d'Heero, il semblait toujours s'inquiéter de son ami, et Heero était à chaque fois étonné de l'intérêt du petit blond.  
  
Trowa passait le voir quand il était en ville avec le cirque ou qu'il avait une mission. Comme Heero, il effectuait quelques missions spéciales pour les Preventers. Ils étaient souvent mis de paire. Trowa et lui se comprenaient, en quelque sorte…Ils savaient ce dont ils pouvaient parler, les sujets qu'il fallait éviter. Avec lui, Heero arrivait à se détendre. Mais Trowa était là si rarement. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était comme des vacances d'une soirée pour chacun d'eux, mission ou pas.  
  
Et puis il y avait Zechs, enfin, Milliardo, mais Heero avait du mal à l'appeler autrement que Zechs. Il était revenu des Colonies, sans Noin qui avait ouvert une branche des Preventers sur L8. Depuis que Relena était trop occupée à rassembler les foules et à remettre les choses en place, Zechs semblait avoir pris la place de sa sœur dans la vie d'Heero, arrivant toujours à l'improviste, et cherchant à le voir dès qu'il pouvait. Mais c'était une diversion agréable, et Heero appréciait Zechs, même si parfois il avait du mal à comprendre ce que l'homme blond attendait exactement de lui.  
  
Et bien sûr il y avait Sally Po qui le harcelait pour qu'il vienne aux examens de santé, Relena qui lui mailait souvent sans plus chercher autre chose que son amitié, la petite Mariemaia qui avait développé pour lui une étrange affection qui embarrassait un peu le jeune homme.  
  
Oui, il y avait des gens autour de lui. Et pourtant…  
  
Heero s'adossa à sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre la lune briller.  
  
Duo ne lui avait jamais envoyé de mail, Duo ne lui avait jamais téléphoné, Duo n'avait jamais cherché à le contacter.  
  
Duo lui avait joyeusement dit au revoir alors qu'Heero était encore à l'hôpital et avait filé sur L2 rejoindre Hilde.  
  
Encore maintenant, Heero avait un étrange serrement dans la poitrine rien que d'y penser. Comme quoi…peut-être qu'il aurait dû mieux faire attention…ne pas lui donner sa confiance si vite…savoir que…qu'il était trop…différent…  
  
Heero ferma les yeux et caressa doucement la tête de Shad qui avait senti la soudaine tristesse de son maître.  
  
Ils s'étaient vus souvent entre la guerre et l'épisode Mariemaia, ils allaient en mission ensemble à la demande des Preventers, et il avait cru…cru que Duo l'appréciait, un peu.  
  
Heero avait commencé à lentement considérer Duo comme un ami, puis comme son meilleur ami. Il lui avait confié sa vie…  
  
Lorsque Duo était parti pour L2 sans rien dire d'autre qu'au revoir, Heero s'était pris une première claque.  
  
Mais le pire, ç'avait été un an plus tôt quand Duo était venu sur Terre. Heero l'avait su par Quatre chez qui il était descendu d'abord. Puis Trowa, de passage, lui avait dit qu'il était venu le saluer au cirque quelques jours plus tôt. Et le lendemain soir, WuFei lui avait annoncé que Duo était en ville, qu'il était passé le matin même chez les Preventers pour voir le jeune Chinois, et celui-ci se demandait si Heero l'avait déjà rencontré.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Duo retournait sur L2 et il n'était pas venu voir Heero.  
  
Après avoir appris que l'ex pilote de Deathscythe avait quitté la Terre, Heero avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans le ventre et le tournait, le tournait, le tournait. Il avait été incapable de manger pendant plusieurs jours.  
  
C'était Zechs qui l'avait découvert et l'avait obligé à se nourrir. Malgré toutes ses questions et son inquiétude, Heero n'avait pas pu lui dire pourquoi il avait soudain eu le besoin de s'autodétruire, peut-être qu'il ne le comprenait pas lui-même.  
  
Le docteur J avait raison. Il ne fallait compter que sur soi-même, ne pas se faire d'illusion. Duo et lui étaient trop différents…Après tout, Duo n'avait jamais insinué qu'ils étaient amis. Et les moments qu'Heero avaient cru partagés n'étaient sans doute rien pour le jeune homme à la natte. Duo attirait la foule, Duo était la lumière, Duo était la passion.  
  
Qu'avait-il besoin d'un ex soldat soit disant parfait et amputé de ses sentiments ?  
  
Heero se tourna vers l'ordinateur et tapa rapidement sa réponse à WuFei, puis un e.mail à Quatre pour lui dire qu'il acceptait l'invitation.  
  
Il n'y avait pas à avoir peur.  
  
Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle mission.  
  
***  
  
Trois semaines plus tard, Axious (Grèce).  
  
Duo Maxwell regarda avec amusement Quatre s'agiter comme un écureuil, incapable de tenir en place, sursautant au moindre bruit.  
  
_ Calme-toi, Quat ! lança-t-il avec un sourire. T'inquiète, il va arriver, l'artiste de cirque !  
  
Quatre s'arrêta net, écarlate.  
  
_ Je…mais pas du tout ! protesta-t-il. Je…juste…  
  
Duo éclata de rire. Au même instant, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Quatre se figea, un éclair de panique dans les yeux. Puis il respira très fort, reprit une attitude calme et alla ouvrir, sans pour autant réussir à se débarrasser de la rougeur qui lui brûlait les joues.  
  
Dans l'encadrement se trouvait Trowa Barton, un sac sur l'épaule.  
  
_ Trowa…murmura Quatre, la gorge serrée.  
  
_ Bonjour, Quatre, dit le Français d'une voix calme, mais l'œil brillant et un sourire réprimé sur les lèvres.  
  
Il y eut un silence et Duo décida d'intervenir parce que ça pouvait durer longtemps comme ça.  
  
_ Trowa ! lança-t-il avec une joie débordante. Ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas croisé ta mèche ! Comment va ta frangine ? Et tes adorables bestioles bouffeuses d'hommes ?  
  
_ Tout le monde va bien, répondit Trowa en détournant avec difficulté son regard de Quatre. Et apparemment tu vas bien aussi.  
  
_ Moi ? Evidemment ! Ah les gars ça fait plaisir qu'on soit ensemble !  
  
_ Toujours aussi bruyant, Maxwell, fit une voix moqueuse.  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver WuFei, les bras croisés.  
  
_ WUFFIE ! ! ! hurla Duo en lui sautant dessus. Mon Chinois préféré ! Toujours puceau ?  
  
_ Maxwell ! s'indigna WuFei avec un regard furieux, écarlate.  
  
Quatre se mit à rire, et Trowa le regarda avec tendresse. Le jeune Arabe sentit ses yeux posés sur lui et lui sourit doucement.  
  
_ C'est y pas mignon, fit Duo avec un large sourire, un coude posé sur l'épaule de WuFei.  
  
Quatre et Trowa prirent tous deux une couleur curieusement rouge, mais ils firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.  
  
A la fin de la guerre, ils avaient décidé implicitement de mettre quelques temps de côté les sentiments silencieux qui les liaient. Quatre avait l'empire de son père à reprendre, Trowa voulait rester un peu au cirque avec Catherine.  
  
Ce n'était pas un adieu. Un jour arriverait le bon moment pour que chacun avoue à voix haute cet amour que chacun savait partagé, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Et ce moment n'était plus très loin…  
  
_ Et Heero ? demanda doucement Quatre. Je croyais qu'il devait arriver avec vous.  
  
Tous virent la soudaine crispation du sourire de Duo, et la nervosité qui l'avait secoué à la mention du nom du jeune Japonais.  
  
Trowa jeta un coup d'œil furtif à WuFei, vaguement avertisseur, mais le jeune Chinois n'avait pas l'intention de ménager Duo. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait un an plus tôt.  
  
_ Il n'arrivera que ce soir, dit-il en gardant une expression neutre. Il est resté à Londres pour déjeuner avec Peacecraft.  
  
_ Relena ? demanda Duo d'une voix légèrement tendue.  
  
_ Non, non. Milliardo. Zechs Merquise. Ils s'entendent très bien.  
  
WuFei vira le coude de Duo qui manqua perdre l'équilibre et s'avança un peu. Puis, comme négligemment, il lâcha : « Mais je soupçonne Peacecraft de vouloir d'Heero un peu plus que de l'amitié. »  
  
Il y eut un silence, presque en suspension entre eux, que Duo brisa d'un rire forcé : « C'est un gêne, chez les Peacecraft, ou quoi ? »  
  
Sa voix était légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude. WuFei, satisfait, laissa un petit sourire moqueur lui étirer les lèvres, ignorant le vague reproche dans les yeux de Trowa.  
  
_ Venez vous installer ! lança rapidement Quatre d'une voix joyeuse, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
Les trois autres suivirent le petit blond, et, la tension oubliée, Duo de nouveau lui-même s'empressa de recommencer à chambrer WuFei.  
  
***  
  
Heero regarda Shad disparaître sur le tapis roulant, dans la cage. Il n'aimait pas du tout le principe de l'avoir enfermé, mais il n'avait pas eu le droit de le garder avec lui.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Zechs à côté. Ça se passera bien et le voyage est court.  
  
_ Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Heero en se tournant vers l'homme blond.  
  
Zechs avait tenu à l'accompagner à l'aéroport. Heero avait eu une impression bizarre tout le temps qu'avait duré le déjeuner avec Zechs. Le frère de Relena avait semblé nerveux, vaguement contrarié, et Heero avait fini par comprendre que pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement il n'aimait pas du tout le fait qu'Heero parte rejoindre les quatre autres.  
  
Un peu avant l'embarquement, Zechs se tourna vers Heero.  
  
_ Repose-toi cette semaine, dit-il. Appelle-moi quand tu arrives, d'accord ?  
  
Heero acquiesça.  
  
_ A ton retour, reprit Zechs, il faudra qu'on parle.  
  
Et sans attendre la réponse, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Heero, et s'éloigna, le laissant stupéfait.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero s'installait dans la navette, un peu confus. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avec hésitation. Ça c'était passé si vite. Maintenant il comprenait mieux les regards de WuFei à chaque fois que Zechs passait le chercher au QG des Preventers, ou même l'attitude du blond.  
  
Ça promettait des complications.  
  
Heero appréciait Zechs et le considérait comme un ami. Il ne pensait pas du tout pouvoir répondre à son attente. Zechs avait dit qu'ils devraient parler à son retour, et Heero pensait aussi que c'était nécessaire. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair avec lui, comme il l'avait fait un an plus tôt avec Relena.  
  
***  
  
« …et c'est à ce moment là que le gosse a filé en embarquant le portable d'Hilde, mais ce petit idiot a réussi à se casser la figure en voulant sauter trop vite les marches ! Moi à son âge j'étais plus doué… »  
  
Quatre se mit à rire à l'expression de Duo, et Trowa sourit  
  
_ On sent que t'as vieilli, depuis, Maxwell, susurra WuFei d'un air tellement naturel que l'Américain se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment une moquerie.  
  
_ Eh, t'insinues peut-être que je suis maladroit ? demanda-t-il d'un air de doute.  
  
_ Pas d'insinuation, je dis toujours ce que je pense.  
  
_ Et ça, c'est une remarque qui vient du type qui a manqué se prendre la porte dans la tronche en sortant de la cuisine…  
  
_ C'est toi qui la tenait, précisa WuFei avec un regard faussement furieux.  
  
_ Qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant, Duo ? demanda rapidement Quatre.  
  
Il valait mieux intervenir rapidement ou bien ça dégénérerait de nouveau en discussion de trois heures pour savoir lequel des deux avait raison ou tort…Il sentit la main de Trowa effleurer la sienne et rester contre elle, et devina la rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses joues. C'était pas possible d'être aussi réactif… Heureusement pour lui, Duo ne remarqua pas le visage écarlate de son ami, et répondit à la question d'un air soudain calme, avec un sourire un peu lointain.  
  
_ Il s'appelle Peter, dit-il. Hilde l'a ramené à l'orphelinat, et il s'est bien intégré après un temps difficile.  
  
_ Comment ça se passe ? demanda WuFei.  
  
_ Plutôt bien. On a pas mal de fonds, surtout de la Winner Corp., merci Quat, et puis entre mon boulot pour les Prevs, le garage d'Howard et les relations d'Hilde, on s'en sort carrément bien.  
  
_ Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais pour les Preventers, fit remarquer Trowa calmement.  
  
_ Oh ça fait pas longtemps. C'est Noin qui m'a contacté pour la branche qui couvre cette partie des colonies.  
  
_ Honte de dire que tu es capitaine de la Zone 5, Maxwell ? sourit WuFei.  
  
_ Eh ! Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
_ CAPITAINE ? s'exclama Quatre.  
  
_ Et oui, Duo Maxwell est mon supérieur en Zone 5, ajouta le Chinois, très amusé.  
  
_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, Duo…  
  
_ Félicitations, dit Trowa sans avoir l'air surpris.  
  
L'Américain roula des yeux.  
  
_ Et voilà ma réputation qui disparaît. Non, sérieux, c'est rien. C'est même pas des vrais grades, tu sais que les Prevs ont juste piqué l'idée à l'armée. C'est vraiment rien d'énorme.  
  
_ Rien d'énorme, acquiesça WuFei avec un sourire ironique. Juste une quinzaine d'équipes spatiales sous ses ordres.  
  
_ Ferme-la, Wuffie…Comment tu sais ça, toi, d'abord ?  
  
_ L'un des rapports sur des activités suspectes du côté de LD420 que tu as envoyé au QG de Londres m'a été confié.  
  
_L D 420, c'est le problème des disparitions de gosses, non ? J'avais demandé une équipe spéciale. Tu sais si je l'aurais ?  
  
_ Je ne suis pas sensé te le dire. Les personnes concernées ne sont même pas officiellement au courant de leur nouvelle affectation.  
  
_ Waaaah, FeiFei, sois gentiiiiil…Je t'embêterai pas pendant…euh…une heure ?  
  
WuFei haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête à l'air suppliant de chien battu de Duo.  
  
_ Si je me souviens bien…fit-il semblant de réfléchir.  
  
_ WuFeeeeeeiiiiiii…  
  
_ Comme tu l'as demandé, on t'a mis à disposition un hacker, un espion, et un officier responsable. Dans l'ordre d'apparition…Heero Yui, Trowa Barton, lieutenant Chang WuFei.  
  
Silence.  
  
_ Hum. Ils auraient pu prévenir, fit Trowa.  
  
_ WOUUUUUUAAAAAAIS ! ! ! ! hurla Duo en attrapant WuFei pour l'entraîner dans un mélange douteux de valse et de ronde.  
  
_ MAXWELL ! ! LACHE-MOIIIII ! ! ! ! MAXWEEEEELL ! ! ! !  
  
Duo s'exécuta immédiatement, l'envoyant droit sur le canapé et sur Quatre qui échappa à la collision de justesse lorsque Trowa le tira vers lui, et le petit blond devint immédiatement rouge comme une fraise des bois, surtout que l'acrobate ne semblait pas vouloir le relâcher tout de suite.  
  
_ Maxweeeell je vais te tuer ! !  
  
_ Wouah, ça va être génial ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme natté en évitant de justesse le coussin que WuFei lui envoya. Faudra que tu viennes, Quat, ce serait tripant, on sera tous ensemble comme avant ! Et pis tu pourras nous filer un coup de main si t'as le temps, on sera pas trop de nous cinq !  
  
Nouveau coussin, nouveau saut sur le côté.  
  
_ Eh, vous allez devoir me faire des rapports ? Je sens que ça, ça va être à crever de rire… Surtout Heero, tiens…  
  
_ Maxwell arrête de bouger ! ! !  
  
Quatre assistait à l'échange, en priant très fort pour que Trowa retire ses mains de sa taille le plus tard possible, lorsqu'une soudaine chaleur au fond de lui le tira de la scène. Il sourit et se défit de la légère étreinte du Français. « Je reviens », dit-il en sortant.  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps, déjà, et on ne voyait pas grand chose, mais Quatre se dirigea sans hésiter vers le fond de l'allée, tourna à gauche dans la rue et se dirigea vers la plage. Là, debout devant la mer, une silhouette était tournée vers les lumières de la maison. On voyait l'ombre de Trowa, immobile, et celle de WuFei qui courait après Duo.  
  
_ Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Quatre avec un sourire.  
  
Le jeune Japonais se tourna vers lui sans sursauter. Il l'avait senti venir. Il ne s'étonna pas que le petit blond l'ait trouvé si vite. Quatre savait toujours où il était.  
  
_ Je viens d'arriver, répondit-il simplement.  
  
Quatre savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Son regard se posa sur le ventre anormalement proéminent de son ami.  
  
_Tu le gardes encore sous ton blouson ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Heero ouvrit le haut de son vêtement, laissant apparaître une tête brune et noire qui commença à s'agiter en voyant Quatre. Le Japonais délivra son chien et Shad fit la fête au jeune Arabe qui le caressa en souriant.  
  
_ C'est lui qui veut s'y mettre, répondit Heero.  
  
_ Il doit s'y sentir en sécurité. Viens, les autres t'attendent.  
  
Sans un mot de plus, Quatre et Heero prirent le chemin de la petite maison blanche, Shad trottinant à leurs côtés.  
  
Trowa s'était assis sur le canapé et regardait avec un amusement dissimulé WuFei courir après Duo qui rigolait comme un fou. Il se demanda où Quatre pouvait être parti si soudainement et se demanda, un peu mal à l'aise, si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son geste précédent, si le petit blond avait été gêné.  
  
Trowa n'avait jamais questionné les sentiments qui le liaient à Quatre. Ils étaient apparu presque instantanément lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait eu l'impression qu'ils étaient liés par une sorte de connexion spirituelle, il n'aurait pas su décrire exactement comment, mais pas seulement. C'était plus profond. Lorsque Trowa regardait Quatre évoluer, ses yeux naturellement rieurs et doux, son sourire, il avait l'impression que tout disparaissait autour. Quatre semblait l'incarnation de l'innocence, un ange descendu sur Terre ; mais Trowa savait qu'il n'était pas différent d'eux, cette innocence n'était qu'une apparence. La force de Quatre, c'était d'avoir gardé l'espoir, de continuer à croire. En eux surtout…  
  
En présence du jeune Arabe, tout semblait s'apaiser au fond de Trowa, comme s'il possédait une force intérieure qui rejoignait l'esprit tourmenté du Français pour le calmer et lui donnait un étrange sentiment de sécurité.  
  
Etrange oui…c'était Trowa qui aurait dû protéger Quatre, pas le contraire…Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était là, et il avait toujours eu la certitude que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, même s'ils avaient dû être mis entre parenthèse pendant un temps.  
  
Maintenant qu'arrivait l'heure d'affronter ces émotions, de mettre des mots dessus et de les prononcer à voix haute, Trowa sentait ses certitudes disparaître aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient construites. Il n'avait jamais été un grand parleur, pour commencer.  
  
Et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si pour Quatre, ça n'était rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié sans paroles, sans ambiguïté ? Est-ce que ça valait la peine de risquer de le perdre en tant qu'ami pour un simple pressentiment ?  
  
Et en regardant Duo se moquer de WuFei, il commença à comprendre son attitude envers Heero, ce comportement absurde qui les avait pourtant tous complètement sidérés.  
  
Une simple question d'assurance.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, et Duo, voyant son échappatoire, fonça droit dessus et rentra directement en plein dans la personne qui l'avait ouverte, s'assommant presque et la faisant tomber en arrière.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Duo, pris de court, se retrouvait nez et à nez avec Heero, l'air légèrement sonné.  
  
Duo Maxwell étant Duo Maxwell, son instant de flottement dura le temps d'un battement de cil avant qu'il ne reprenne son sang-froid. Il serra ses bras autour du cou d'Heero et s'écria : « Hee-chan ! ! ! Sauve-moi ! ! ! Y'a Wuffie qui veut me tuer ! »  
  
Il y eut un moment de suspension, Heero incapable de bouger avec Duo qui s'accrochait à lui, Trowa assis sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur eux, WuFei, immobile et déconcerté, Quatre, derrière, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.  
  
Et puis :  
  
« WOUUUUUUUAAAAAIIIIIILLLLLEUUUUUUH ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Duo hurla et fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière, jetant un regard furieux à l'espèce de bestiole qui s'était traîtreusement attaqué par derrière à ses chaussettes, et ses orteils par la même occasion.  
  
La bestiole, un chien anormalement petit, le regardait d'un air menaçant, assis sur le ventre d'Heero, avant de se glisser sous le blouson du jeune Japonais qui se releva en marmonnant quelque chose que personne ne comprit totalement, mais qui ressemblait au mot « baka ».  
  
Puis Quatre se mit à rire joyeusement, et caressa la tête du chien.  
  
_ Shad a dû croire que tu voulais prendre sa place dans le blouson d'Heero, dit-il. [4]  
  
Trowa sourit largement, ce qui était le plus proche d'un fou rire, tandis que WuFei faisait de son mieux pour rester digne et ne pas éclater purement et simplement de rire. Duo haussa un sourcil et fixa Shad qui le regardait toujours avec défi.  
  
_ Parce que cette chose a un nom ?  
  
_ C'est mon chien, Shad, dit simplement Heero avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le poser par terre.  
  
_ Ben mon vieux, siffla Duo, plus c'est petit plus c'est hargneux !  
  
Changeant immédiatement de conversation, il se tourna vers Heero.  
  
_Mais au fait, tu dois crever la dalle ! Viens, on t'a laissé de quoi dîner, t'as fait un bon voyage ?  
  
Il s'apprêta à prendre Heero par la main pour le tirer vers la table. Il ne vit pas le réflexe de recul qu'eut le jeune Japonais, mais Shad si. Il analysa que son maître ne voulait pas rester près de l'humain plein de poils très longs, et s'attaqua de nouveau aux chaussettes de Duo qui poussa un nouveau hurlement.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, les cinq ex-pilotes avaient repris contact comme si deux ans ne s'étaient pas déroulés, et entreprenait de rattraper le temps passé loin de chacun ; Quatre, le même sourire qu'avant, le même regard lumineux, Trowa à côté de lui, le même œil vert qui ne quittait pas le petit blond, et l'ombre d'un sourire de temps en temps, WuFei sur un fauteuil, toujours aussi droit, répondant avec la même force et le même plaisir aux moqueries de Duo, Duo qui n'avait pas changé, l'éternelle natte, peut-être même encore plus longue, le même entrain, et la même aisance.  
  
Et Heero assis sur un fauteuil près d'eux, Shad à ses pieds, regardait la scène en silence. C'était comme une conversation qui avait repris à l'endroit où elle avait cessé, ils n'avaient pas changé. Ou peut-être si, mais entre eux ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient naturellement fait pour être tous ensemble, et Heero prenait vaguement conscience de ce manque en lui, ce manque qui venait d'être comblé.  
  
Il n'y avait plus de solitude lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout était si parfait.  
  
Mais son regard se posa sur Duo, et il se dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il en voulait à l'Américain. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir cillé à l'arrivée d'Heero, d'être aussi à l'aise, d'avoir repris leur soi- disant amitié comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille. Il avait l'impression que Duo l'accueillait dans sa vie quand le hasard l'y mettait, et haussait les épaules lorsque le hasard l'éloignait.  
  
Ça n'était pas une impression très agréable, et Heero sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Il eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer, il se leva, prétextant un coup de fil à donner à Zechs pour l'informer de son arrivée, et monta //s'enfuit// dans sa chambre, Shad sur les talons.  
  
Dès l'instant où Heero avait haussé la voix, Duo avait cessé de faire attention aux autres. Il s'était surveillé toute la soirée, dès l'arrivée d'Heero, ne surtout pas agir différemment. Mais il avait regardé le jeune homme brun dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, retrouvant les traits qui lui avaient manqués, se demandant ce qu'il pensait. Heero était toujours le même, visage sans émotions apparentes, voix posée, et quelque part, Duo avait été déçu. Ça pouvait paraître bizarre, mais il aurait tout donné pour que Heero lui fasse la tête, lui montre clairement qu'il lui en voulait de sa « désertion ». Au moins ça aurait prouvé qu'il était un minimum affecté par les actions de Duo.  
  
Les autres s'étaient toujours attendus à ce que Duo prenne en main sa relation avec Heero. Quelle que soit la direction qu'il voulait lui donner. Duo fantasmait sur Heero, bien sûr, mais est-ce qu'il aurait le courage d'en faire quelque chose de sérieux ?  
  
En fait, comment pouvait-il se permettre de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un dont il n'était même pas sûr de l'amitié ?  
  
Et à la mention de Zechs, il se sentit jaloux et blessé. Du temps où ils étaient partenaires, Heero n'avait jamais pris la peine de rassurer Duo sur son état…C'était toujours l'Américain qui devait trouver un prétexte pour aller voir Heero, le contacter, s'assurer qu'il allait bien.  
  
Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était resté silencieux tout ce temps que lorsque WuFei lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.  
  
_ Eh ? ! Je peux savoir ce que…  
  
_ T'attends quoi ? fit le Chinois sèchement.  
  
Duo les regarda tous, l'air de ne pas comprendre, et Quatre, souriant, désigna l'escalier. « Le petit serpent », pensa Duo avec une pointe d'affection envers le petit blond.  
  
Puis il se leva sans un mot, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé devant la chambre, il s'arrêta un instant pour écouter à la porte, histoire de vérifier qu'Heero n'était pas au téléphone, mais il n'entendait rien.  
  
Duo frappa à peine avant d'entrer immédiatement.  
  
Heero était assis en tailleur sur le lit, un ordinateur portable dur les genoux et le regardait d'un air furieux.  
  
Duo se mit à rire joyeusement. Exactement comme avant… Sauf que cette fois, sur le lit, devant Heero, le petit monstre était étalé comme une crêpe, les yeux fixés d'un air menaçant sur Duo qui lui rendit son regard.  
  
_ Wah, tu laisses cette chose grimper sur ton lit, Heero ? Tu sais le nombre de bactéries que ça transporte dans sa masse de poils, ce genre de chose ?  
  
Heero le regarda fixement d'un air inexpressif. Ou plutôt regardait ses cheveux. Duo prit sa natte d'un air défensif.  
  
_ T'en prends pas à ma natte, je me lave les cheveux tous les jours, moi ! Enfin presque… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
_ J'envoie un mail à Zechs.  
  
_ Je croyais que tu devais lui téléphoner, marmonna Duo.  
  
_ Je n'aime pas le téléphone.  
  
_ Ça je sais. On peut pas dire que tu te sois foulé à le décrocher pour m'appeler.  
  
Heero releva brusquement la tête, prêt à rétorquer, mais Duo ne le laissa pas faire:  
  
_ Tu sais que c'est fatiguant de faire toujours le premier pas ? dit-il avec sérieux. Avec toi j'ai toujours l'impression de pédaler dans le vide.  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis Heero, d'une voix plate, déclara :  
  
_ Tu n'as jamais exprimé le souhait que je te contacte.  
  
Duo le fixa un moment sans y croire, puis se passa une main sur la figure.  
  
_ Heero, tu sais, en général, quand on est amis, y'a pas besoin de ce genre de précisions… T'envoies bien un mail à Zechs.  
  
_ Il m'a demandé de le faire. C'est parce que tu es en colère que tu n'es pas venu me voir ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
  
Duo se figea avant de lui faire un sourire d'excuse un peu tendu.  
  
_ Je suis pas en colère, juste un peu déçu…Je pensais vraiment qu'on était amis.  
  
_ Nous le sommes, répondit Heero en détournant légèrement les yeux.  
  
Cette fois l'Américain sourit franchement.  
  
_ Alors tout va bien, fit-il joyeusement. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres !  
  
Il se pencha pour lui attraper la main, mais Shad qui le surveillait bondit en grondant, et Duo fit un saut en arrière.  
  
_ YEEEEEP ! Hee-chan, surveille ton monstre !  
  
_ Il ne t'aime pas, dit Heero d'un ton plat.  
  
Duo lança un regard furieux au chien qui le soutint avec aplomb, un grondement au fond de la gorge, puis haussa les épaules et décocha un regard éblouissant à Heero.  
  
"Je t'attend en bas, grouille-toi !"  
  
Et Duo s'éclipsa, soulagé qu'Heero n'ait pas réalisé que l'Américain n'avait pas répondu à sa question, un peu plus tôt.  
  
Il se trompait. Heero savait parfaitement que Duo avait éludé son interrogation, mais il ne s'en faisait pas. Il lui en parlerait quand il le jugerait nécessaire. Il devait avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être venu le voir, puisqu'il n'était pas fâché, et un jour il lui expliquerait.  
  
Le jeune Japonais se permit un léger sourire, en caressant distraitement la tête de son chien. Il était heureux que l'incident soit clôt.  
  
Un jappement de surprise le sortit de ses pensées. Shad avait sauté du lit et le fixait d'un air perdu. Heero fronça les sourcils, avant de réaliser que ses mains avaient commencé à prendre une couleur dorée, et à briller légèrement. Il enfouit avec hâte la lumière fugueuse au fond de lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller comme ça.  
  
Rassuré, Shad revient près de son maître, et Heero se dirigea vers la porte pour descendre et rejoindre les autres.  
  
Au rez-de-chaussée, juste avant que Duo ne les rejoigne, Quatre avait brusquement levé la tête et posé la main contre sa poitrine, un sourire flottant de bonheur lointain sur les lèvres. Duo sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier avant de s'arrêter net, surpris par l'attitude de son ami. Trowa le regardait aussi d'un air un peu bizarre.  
  
_ Euh…Winner ? appela WuFei, intrigué.  
  
Quatre ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ferma un instant les yeux, mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes, et son sourire s'effaça aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, laissant place à un air déçu et désolé. "Si rapide", murmura-t-il.  
  
_ Quat ? fit Duo en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce t'as fumé ?  
  
Quatre secoua la tête. " C'est rien", dit-il. "Vous inquiétez pas."  
  
Mais lorsque Heero apparut, il le fixa un instant avec le même sourire qu'il avait quelques instants avant. Personne ne le remarqua vraiment, sauf Trowa, dont l'œil vert s'assombrit légèrement. Juste à peine.  
  
***  
  
Même instant, quelques milliers de kilomètres plus loin dans l'espace.  
  
_ On a capté un signal.  
  
_ Quel niveau ?  
  
_ Trois.  
  
_ C'est faible. Vous en êtes sûr ?  
  
_ Certain. Les données d'identification ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.  
  
_ C'est un coup de chance…Depuis le temps qu'on la cherche.  
  
_ Oui, mais cette fois on dirait que l'Esprit Gardien a relâché son attention…La Source a effleuré la surface quelques instants, mais elle a tout de suite été absorbée.  
  
_ Le Premier est près d'elle ?  
  
_ Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Le Premier a à peine eu le temps de la sentir, je crois. Il semble que l'Esprit Gardien l'ait tout de suite réabsorbé.  
  
_ Jamais vu ça. Etre enfermée est tout à fait contraire à la nature de la Source.  
  
_ Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la nouvelle génération de Récepteurs a muté. Elle est bien plus puissante que les précédentes et a provoqué l'apparition de nouvelles capacités. Pourquoi est-ce que la Source n'en aurait pas fait de même ?  
  
_ Peu importe. Trouvez-la. Et si vous réussissez à positionner le Premier, il faudra le ramener aussi. Il est hors de question qu'il nous mette des bâtons dans les roues.  
  
_ Que fait-on des autres ?  
  
_ Ne vous en occupez pas. Ils sont quantité négligeable.  
  
_ A vos ordres.  
  
TBC…  
  
***  
  
Et un premier chapitre, un…Le second est en bonne voie, avec un peu de chance je mettrai moins de temps pour le poster. ^^ Le décor est planté, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant…  
  
----------------------- [1] Oui, ça va, ça va, je sais…MDR  
  
[2] ça fait classe, hein ? lol  
  
[3] J'aime bien ce clebs…^^  
  
[4] L'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord, d'ailleurs…^__~ 


	3. le Réveil

Second chapitre ! ^^

Blueyes : je jure que j'ai fait le plus vite que je pouvais…Mais le troisième chapitre risque d'arriver dans assez longtemps. Désolée…-_-"

Ephy : Nyark, voui, bien les torturer. 

Tilliana : Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci !^^

Avertissements : Angsty Trowa ; Flying Heero ; WuFei sous la douche (on arrête de baver, pliz, pensez au clavier…^^) ; EENI (Esprit Errant Non Identifié), verre suicidaire. 

****

Chapitre 2 : le Réveil 

Quelques semaines plus tard, satellite-colonie LD 420, palais divisionnaire. 

Trowa fit un signe de tête à Heero qui entra dans la pièce. Tout était silencieux, et tandis que l'acrobate communiquait à WuFei la réussite de leur infiltration, Heero s'installa à l'ordinateur central.

Comme WuFei l'avait annoncé, ils avaient été assignés à cette mission directement après leur retour de vacances. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de défaire leur valise avant d'être envoyés à la base Preventers de la Zone 5, sur un satellite de L2 nommé B678. 

Cette histoire de disparition d'enfants sur LD 420 commençait lentement à être connue et les Preventers voulaient la régler avant que ça n'empire. 

Tous ces enfants avaient un point commun : ils étaient orphelins de guerre, et sous la tutelle de l'Etat divisionnaire du satellite-colonie. De là à penser que les autorités de LD 420 étaient au courant, ou même y participaient, il n'y avait qu'un pas. 

Comme avait dit Duo, les orphelins coûtent chers… Trowa et Heero avaient été envoyés pirater l'ordinateur central du satellite-colonie, au cas où. 

Les fenêtres s'ouvraient avec une facilité déconcertante devant Heero. Trowa s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Lorsque Heero eut fini de scanner la totalité du disque dur, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir que c'était trop simple. 

Une unité centrale ne s'ouvrait jamais comme ça au premier venu. 

_ Programme caché ? demanda Trowa. 

Heero secoua négativement la tête. 

_ J'en aurais trouvé la trace. A mon avis c'est plutôt un programme parallèle qui doit se déclencher au démarrage de l'ordinateur si on a le code. Il doit y avoir un second disque dur, mais il se détruira dès que j'essaierai de l'ouvrir sans ce code. Il nous reste combien de temps avant d'être repérés ? 

_ Une demi-heure. 

_ Court, murmura Heero. 

Il fronça un instant les sourcils pour réfléchir, puis manipula la souris quelques minutes avant de trouver l'antivirus et sa carte d'identité. 

Un sourire ironique effleura un instant ses traits, et Trowa le regarda d'un air interrogateur. 

_ C'est un antivirus de la Wild, Wall, ricana presque Heero. C'est moi qui l'ait créé. 

_ Ah. 

Après avoir vérifié le programme, Heero découvrit que Wall était apparemment en ligne avec un autre ordinateur. Or, ce n'était pas le cas, vu de l'extérieur du moins. Donc il était forcément connecté avec le second disque dur. 

Un antivirus pour deux disques. Intelligent car ainsi les deux programmes semblaient ne faire qu'un. Un autre antivirus serait forcément entré en conflit avec le premier. Politique de monopole des compagnies informatiques… Mais également une faiblesse, car elle donnait un accès au second disque dur. 

"On va pouvoir le chopper au démarrage de l'ordinateur, pensa Heero. Si je contamine le premier disque dur, Wall sera quand même obligé de vérifier les deux, et là je pourrais trouver un passage."

Sans un mot, il brancha son ordinateur portable à l'unité centrale et les mit en réseau. 

_ Plus qu'un quart d'heure, déclara Trowa d'une voix neutre. 

Calmement, Heero alluma le portable et inséra sa disquette "spéciale virus" avant de redémarrer l'autre ordinateur. A l'instant où l'écran s'allumait, Heero lui inocula via le portable l'un des derniers virus qu'il avait mis au point. 

Ce dernier ne serait pas assez puissant pour lutter contre Wall dont le jeune Japonais était particulièrement fier, mais il l'occuperait assez longtemps pour qu'Heero puisse s'infiltrer dans le programme du second disque dur et copier les informations dont il avait besoin. 

Wall repéra le virus. "C'est parti."

Concentré, Heero avait effacé tout ce qui était extérieur à sa mission. Trowa regarda sa montre, et un bip discret le prévint que le QG cherchait à les appeler. 

_ Trowa, dit-il à voix presque basse. 

_ Vous en êtes où ? demanda Duo. WuFei est en train d'organiser une équipe de récupération au cas où ça irait mal, mais je préférais qu'on n'en ai pas besoin. 

_ Heero est sur l'unité centrale. 

_ Y'en a encore pour longtemps ? 

_ Je ne sais pas. 

_ Et votre temps de sursis ? 

_ Sept minutes.   
_ Je vous rappelle dans deux minutes. Vous avez intérêt à avoir commencé à bouger vos fesses de là, mission accomplie ou pas. 

La communication fut coupée, et Trowa se tourna vers Heero qui semblait un peu tendu. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Wall est un peu trop efficace, marmonna Heero. Il se débarrasse du virus trop vite. 

_ Duo veut nous voir hors d'ici dans une minute 27. 

_ Hn, hn. 

Enfin, la "porte" vers le second disque dur s'ouvrit et Heero ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'y engouffra en quelques dixième de secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et commença à copier le programme sur son propre ordinateur. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se figea. 

_ Kuso ! jura-t-il. Un programme cancer ! Il est en train de bouffer celui de mon ordinateur pour s'installer à sa place ! 

Evidemment son antivirus Wall II, une version améliorée de Wall pas encore commercialisée, réagit immédiatement et combattit le programme cancer, empêchant les informations de s'enregistrer. 

_ Trowa, Heero, vous en êtes où ? appela Duo. 

_ …

_ Trowa !!

_ Il y a un problème. Impossibilité de prendre les informations. 

_ Tant pis, bougez-vous !

_ Heero ? 

_ J'y suis presque, rétorqua le jeune Japonais qui tapait à une vitesse quasi inhumaine. 

_ Peu importe, nom de Dieu, il vous reste plus que quatre minutes pour décamper ! 

_ J'y suis presque, répéta Heero en insérant une nouvelle disquette, priant très fort pour que ça marche. 

_ Heero, Trowa, cassez-vous de là, c'est un ORDRE ! hurla Duo. 

_ Heero ? appela de nouveau Trowa qui n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans lui mais savait qu'il fallait obéir à l'ordre. Il va falloir que je t'assomme. 

_ Pas besoin, répliqua le Japonais en retirant la disquette. J'ai fini. 

_ Duo, on te recontacte dans deux minutes, dit Trowa en coupant la communication. 

Heero débrancha son ordinateur et les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce lorsque l'alarme se déclencha. Ils se regardèrent. En théorie il aurait dû leur rester encore plus d'une minute. 

_ Il semble que j'ai mal calculé, annonça Trowa paisiblement. 

_ Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, remarqua Heero tout aussi calme. 

Ils commencèrent à courir, le cœur battant mais l'esprit clair. Les gardes n'allaient pas tarder à se réunir et à les trouver. Ils entendaient déjà les cris d'avertissements. Puis : " Ils sont là ! Autorisation de tirer à vue !"

"Et merde", pensèrent Heero et Trowa en même temps. 

La course dura quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent le toit par lequel ils étaient arrivés car l'entrée principale était inaccessible. 

Ils devaient redescendre le plus vite possible et rejoindre leurs Mobile Suit avant de se faire rattraper. Ils s'avançaient vers le bord du toit, lorsque : 

__

//misère, allez dire à ma mère…// 

Trowa se figea et se retourna. 

__

// Compagnons de misère, allez dire…//

Il n'y avait personne. Mais il n'était pas fou, il entendait quelqu'un…un enfant…un enfant qui chantait…

__

// à ma mère qu'elle ne m' reverra plus…//

Trowa recula d'un pas. Qui chantait ? Qui était là, sur le toit ? Un rire clair éclata soudain, et entre deux hoquets, la voix ajouta : _// J'suis un enfant, vous m'entendez…//_

_ Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Heero qui en se retournant avait réalisé que l'autre ne bougeait plus, le regard étrangement fixe. 

_ Tu l'entends ? murmura Trowa. 

__

//Qu'elle ne m'reverra plus…//

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts recula soudain, et Heero se rendit compte qu'il était très près du bord. "TROWA !!"

Mais l'autre ne l'entendit pas et recula encore. Lorsque son pied ne rencontra que du vide, la voix éclata de nouveau de son rire clair avant de terminer _//J'suis un enfant perdu ! //_

Heero se jeta en avant et attrapa la main de Trowa mais au lieu de le retenir, il fut entraîné dans la chute à son tour. 

Soixante étages. 

Ils ne survivraient jamais. 

***

Quelques milliers de kilomètres plus loin, Le Caire, Egypte.

Quatre releva soudain la tête les deux mains pressées contre sa poitrine, le regard figé dans un mélange de joie et de douleur. 

_ Quatre-sama ! appela Rashid, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

_ Ce n'est rien, Rashid…Ce n'est rien…

Quatre leva la tête vers les étoiles, un sourire sur les lèvres. Là haut, il en était sûr, quelque part dans l'espace, l'un d'_eux_ était en train de se réveiller. 

***

Trowa sortit de sa transe en réalisant qu'il tombait en chute libre avec Heero accroché à lui, étrangement léger. Ils allaient s'écraser. Heero avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés comme s'il réfléchissait. Ça c'était bien le genre d'Heero. 

"Il faudrait ralentir la chute", pensa-t-il.   
Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il pensa à Catherine, au cirque. Il pensa à Duo qui devait attendre leur appel avec inquiétude. A WuFei prêt à partir au quart de tour les sauver. 

Il pensa à Quatre qu'il avait surpris presque en larmes le jour de leur départ d'Axious pour une raison que Trowa ne connaissait pas. Il s'était éclipsé sans un bruit, écœuré par sa propre lâcheté mais incapable d'aller consoler le petit blond. 

Il pensa à Heero qui avait essayé de le sauver et mourrait avec lui, par sa faute. 

Il ne voulait pas mourir. 

Je ne veux pas mourir. 

Plus tard, il fut incapable de se rappeler exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une chose était sûre : le corps d'Heero s'était brusquement mis à briller d'une lueur dorée complètement surnaturelle, et leur chute fut ralentie. 

Trowa crut apercevoir des plumes de lumière autour du jeune Japonais, mais il n'en aurait pas juré. Heero avait toujours les yeux fermés. 

Puis d'un coup une chaleur intense envahit Trowa, il se sentit enveloppé par la lumière, et l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur le sol, debout, sans comprendre. 

Heero ouvrit les yeux et ils se regardèrent avec confusion, complètement perdus. 

Un coup de feu et une grimace de douleur d'Heero les réveillèrent. Ils se mirent à courir, mais Heero boitait, et même s'il restait rapide, ça les ralentissait, sans compter qu'il risquait de perdre beaucoup de sang. 

Trowa s'arrêta un quart de seconde pour soulever Heero stupéfié dans ses bras, et recommença à courir, pas du tout gêné pas le poids. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait, mais à chaque fois il était sidéré par la légèreté du Japonais. Ça ne pouvait pas être normal. Il y avait sûrement du docteur J là dessous. 

Trowa ne relâcha Heero que lorsqu'ils atteignirent les mobiles suit, des Taurus quatrième génération améliorés par les techniciens des Preventers. 

"RDV au point 12", dit le Japonais. 

Ils montèrent dans leur armure volante, et disparurent dans l'espace sans être rattrapés par quiconque. 

Ils se retrouvèrent au point douze et contactèrent Duo immédiatement. 

_ Trowa Barton et Heero Yui au rapport, annonça le Français calmement. 

_ BANDE DE CRETINS !!! hurla Duo, l'air absolument furieux. Deux minutes, vous aviez dit !!! Et ça fait vingt minutes que c'est silence radio !! WuFei est déjà au point 4 avec toute une équipe de secours !!! 

_ Ninmu kanryu, fit Heero. 

Duo le regarda à travers l'écran d'un air exaspéré. 

_ Vous allez me flanquer un ulcère à prendre des risques comme ça, marmonna-t-il. 

_ Venant de toi, désolé de ne pas le prendre au sérieux, rétorqua Heero. 

_ Eh, oh. Ici c'est moi l'chef, contra Duo avec un sourire. On réglera ça tout à l'heure quand vous me ferez votre rapport. En attendant bougez pas d'ici, WuFei va vous récupérer. Rien à signaler ?   
_ Heero est blessé, dit Trowa. 

_ Grave ? 

_ Une balle dans la jambe, répondit Heero en haussant les épaules. Elle est ressortie. 

_ Sally est arrivée il y a deux heures. Elle s'en occupera. Tant qu'on y est, Hee-chan, ce soir c'est toi qui cuisines ou je commande une pizza. 

_ Je me demande ce que tu manges quand je ne suis pas là, marmonna Heero. 

_ De la pizza, pourquoi ? A tout', je vous attend pour le rapport. 

L'écran s'éteignit, et Trowa rétablit tout de suite la communication entre leurs deux MS. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, avant que le Français ne demande calmement : 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? 

_ On n'en parle pas. Ce qui s'est passé n'a aucun rapport avec la mission. 

Trowa acquiesça, soulagé. 

_ Heero, est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose, sur le toit ? 

_ Non. 

Heero ne demanda pas pourquoi il voulait savoir ça. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pendant cette mission, beaucoup de choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer. 

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait appelé la lumière dorée. Et pour une raison qu'Heero aurait été incapable de dire, il était sûr que c'était Trowa.

***

Un peu plus tard, B678, infirmerie 19h46. 

Duo entra dans l'infirmerie, mais Heero n'était pas encore sorti de la salle d'opération. En fait la balle était restée dans la jambe, malgré ce qu'il avait dit. 

Sur le bureau de Sally, des dossiers étaient posés, certains portant le nom d'Heero. Duo s'approcha, curieux. Il s'agissait pour la plupart des résultats d'un nombre impressionnants de visites médicales.

Sally entra dans la pièce et Duo la salua joyeusement. La jeune femme s'était faite transférer ici en même temps que l'équipe de WuFei le temps de l'enquête. 

_ Comment va Superboy ? 

_ Il est en cours de réveil. Il a beau penser qu'une anesthésie est une perte de temps, je refuse de l'opérer à vif. 

Duo fit la grimace puis désigna les rapports. 

_ Eh, dis-moi, Heero et toi vous entretenez une relation secrète, ou quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Voyons, Duo, tu penses bien que je n'oserai jamais empiéter sur ton territoire, rétorqua la jeune médecin avec un sourire malicieux. 

_ Eh, oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, non ? 

_ Uh, uh. Non, en fait je le surveille. 

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Duo, soudain inquiet.

_ A cause des expérimentations que le docteur J a fait sur lui. Heero aura bientôt fini de grandir, son corps risque de faire un rejet des trucs pas normaux. 

_ Du genre ? 

_ Du genre son squelette. Je sais pas si tu t'es rendu compte de la légèreté d'Heero ? 

_ Ben, si. Je trouvais pas ça normal, d'ailleurs. Mais y'a tellement de truc pas normaux chez lui qu'à la fin on remarque même plus… 

_ Heero a les os fins comme du cristal, et solides comme du Gundamium. 

Duo la regarda d'un air de doute profond, mais Sally restait parfaitement sérieuse. 

_ Je vois pas comment c'est possible, fit-il. 

_ Moi non plus, mais c'est comme ça. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour savoir comment le docteur J a fait ça, mais d'un autre côté, je préfère pas. Ça pourrait être dangereux, une connaissance pareille. Sans compter qu'il faudrait transformer Heero en rat de laboratoire, et ça je m'y refuse. 

_ Et à part, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? 

_ Apparemment le corps d'Heero a moins besoin d'énergie que la plupart des gens, mais par contre son taux électrique est plus fort…

_ Uh ? Electrique ? 

_ Tout être humain est traversé par un faible courant électrique, Duo. Celui d'Heero est bien plus élevé que la moyenne. 

Duo fronça les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir, puis regarda Sally. 

_ Ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses, fit-il sérieusement. 

_ Comme quoi ? 

_ Sa coupe de cheveux, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire. 

_ Baka. 

Duo se retourna vers le Heero qui venait de sortir de la salle de réanimation. Le jeune homme lui lançait un regard à moitié furieux. 

_ Hee-chan ! T'es en pleine forme, je vois. WuFei, Trowa et Hilde mangent à la maison, va falloir faire les courses au passages. Et t'inquiète pas pour le rapport, Trowa me l'a fait. 

_ Je peux le voir ? demanda Heero d'un ton plat. 

_ Si tu veux, fit l'Américain un peu étonné. 

_ Te surmène pas, Heero, intervint Sally. J'apprécierais que mes points de sutures tiennent, cette fois…

_ Hn. 

_ Tu veux pas dîner avec nous, Sal' ? proposa Duo. Plus on est de fous… 

_ Merci, mais j'ai encore pas mal à faire. Bonne soirée. 

_ Toi aussi. 

Les deux ex pilotes sortirent de l'infirmerie et firent un détour par le bureau de Duo. Heero prit le rapport et le lut avec attention. 

Duo fronça les sourcils. Heero agissait comme si il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le rapport. Comme si…Est-ce que Trowa et Heero cachaient quelque chose ? Mais… Ils ne lui mentiraient pas, n'est-ce pas ? 

_ Heero ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Dis-moi…Tu es sûr d'avoir toutes les infos sur ton portable ? 

_ Oui. Je les décoderai demain. 

_ Je pourrais rester avec toi ? 

Heero leva les yeux du rapport, sincèrement confus. 

_ C'est ton travail, non ? 

_ Tu pourrais préférer faire ça seul…Tu as toujours préféré faire ça seul…

_ Aucune importance, répondit Heero en haussant les épaules. Fais comme tu veux. 

Quoiqu'il cache, ça n'avait pas de rapport avec la mission, apparemment. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose que ni Trowa, ni Heero n'avaient envie de dévoiler. 

__

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils cacheraient quoique ce soit ? Et puis, on est amis, non ? C'est ridicule…

Pourtant l'idée s'était solidement ancrée en lui, et il se sentait mal à l'aise. 

Heero reposa le rapport, et ils prirent la navette pour L2. Duo avait proposé à l'un des trois de venir s'installer chez lui, et ça avait paru complètement naturel que ce soit Heero, sans que le Japonais l'ait demandé. Mais pour WuFei et Trowa, ça paraissait évident. Pour Duo aussi, en quelque sorte. 

L'Américain décida d'oublier cette histoire de rapport pour la soirée, et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement pour préparer le dîner en attendant les autres. 

***

WuFei entra dans la salle de bain exiguë de son appartement de fonction. Il se déshabilla, pliant ses affaires avec soin et défit sa queue de cheval avant d'entrer sous la douche. Il mit le thermostat sur 40° et entreprit de se laver les cheveux. 

Il ferma les yeux et fronça un peu les sourcils, pensant aux événements de la journée. D'abord la mission d'Heero et Trowa qui avait presque mal tournée, et ensuite l'attitude de Trowa lorsqu'il lui avait été demandé de faire le rapport. Il l'avait rédigé d'une manière presque hésitante, son crayon s'arrêtait souvent comme s'il avait besoin de réfléchir avant d'écrire. Or Trowa Barton n'était pas du genre à chercher des figures de style pour rendre son rapport plus joli. 

Ni du genre à falsifier un rapport, d'ailleurs. 

Il en parlerait avec Heero. Il devait forcément savoir ce qu'il se passait, et si WuFei lui demandait sans détour, il s'expliquerait, même si ce n'était que pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler. Si c'était le cas, WuFei l'accepterait. Heero et Trowa savaient sûrement ce qu'ils faisaient, et ils ne mettraient certainement pas la mission en danger. 

WuFei se rinça les cheveux et allait fermer le robinet quand un courant d'air glacé traversa la douche avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était né. Le jeune Chinois se figea un instant, laissant l'eau brûlante réchauffer sa peau. 

__

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? 

WuFei sortit de la douche. La salle de bain était une petite pièce fermée qui ne permettait aucun courant d'air. Le miroir en face était même couvert de buée à cause du manque d'aération. WuFei prit sa serviette et se sécha lentement. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. 

En fait, ça avait commencé un an plus tôt, peu après l'épisode Mariemaia et qu'il se soit engagé chez les Preventers. Un courant d'air froid, la sensation d'une présence dans la même pièce que lui même si elle était vide. WuFei ne s'en était pas spécialement ému, dans son clan il avait appris que les esprits parfois restaient dans le monde des Vivants et s'attachaient à une personne pour un temps court. Il l'avait accepté sans se poser de question et ne s'occupait pas de l'âme qui semblait s'être liée à lui. Ce n'était pas spécialement gênant.

Mais jamais le courant d'air n'avait été aussi violent. Ni la présence si forte. S'appliquant à ignorer quoique ce soit qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui, il se sécha les cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain pour s'habiller, enfilant un pantalon et une tunique blanche. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Duo ne le louperait pas si ça arrivait… 

WuFei se plaça devant le miroir et entreprit de faire sa queue de cheval, tirant ses cheveux en arrière avec force. Mais ils étaient trempés et glissant, et au bout de trois essais il s'impatienta et les lâcha tous avant de les reprendre avec agacement. 

Au même instant, deux mains légères comme le vent se posèrent sur les siennes, légères comme le vent mais avec une vrai force. 

Il n'y avait rien dans le miroir. 

Ces mains…Ces mains invisibles qui se mirent à guider les siennes, réunissant ses cheveux avec adresse, l'obligeant doucement à tirer sur l'élastique pour les attacher. 

WuFei recula brusquement, et ses cheveux furent de nouveau libres. Il se regarda dans la glace, ses mèches éparses et humides, ses yeux dilatés, sa respiration soudain saccadée. 

Laissant tout en place, WuFei attrapa son blouson et sortit à toute vitesse de chez lui, ne cherchant pas à savoir si l'esprit le suivait ou pas. 

Il courut, courut, sans s'arrêter, ne pas réfléchir, ne pas y penser, ce n'était pas possible…Il refoula les souvenirs, refusa d'y penser et lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà très loin de chez lui. 

Quelque chose glissait sur ses joues. Quelque chose d'humide. 

WuFei effaça d'un geste rageur les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. "Ça suffit ! hurla-t-il. Ça suffit !!!!" 

Il inspira et serra les dents. Il ne sentait pas la présence de l'esprit autour de lui. C'était déjà ça. Il espérait qu'il était parti, il espérait qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. 

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Pas le droit. 

WuFei se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. Il les attacha sans le soin habituel avec l'élastique qui était resté autour de son poignet et sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler un taxi. 

Rien ne s'était passé. 

Non, rien ne s'était passé. 

***

Heero envoya l'e.mail à Zechs puis éteignit l'ordinateur. A cause de la nouvelle mission, il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec le frère de Relena. Il avait été prévenu dès son retour de Grèce. Lady Une avait accepté de garder Shad avec Mariemaia le temps de son absence. Il aurait été malheureux dans un appartement, et Heero n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu supporter Shad et Duo dans la même pièce. 

Le chien et l'Américain s'étaient battus pendant les deux semaines du séjour chez Quatre. 

Heero sortit de sa chambre, rejoignant Trowa, Hilde et Duo dans le salon. 

_ Ah, te v'là. Manque plus que Wuffie et on pourra passer à table, j'ai une de ces dalles ! s'exclama Duo. 

_ Alors Superboy, il paraît que t'as encore fait des merveilles ? plaisanta Hilde. 

Trowa et Heero sursautèrent, presque imperceptiblement, mais Duo ne le manqua pas et se força à garder son masque, ne pas laisser percer son inquiétude. Cette fois il en était sûr, il s'était passé quelque chose durant cette mission.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Heero, presque sur la défensive.   
_ Que t'as plus de cicatrices que tout le monde réuni, tiens. T'as une liaison secrète avec Sally, ou quoi ? 

_ Je lui déjà demandé, elle jure que non, assura Duo en souriant. 

_ Mouais…va falloir creuser…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Duo se leva. "Ça doit être WuFei."

L'Américain alla ouvrir, se retrouvant face à son ami, ses cheveux trempés, attachés à la va vite avec des mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Mais surtout, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard…Quelque chose de hanté, de lointain. 

Duo préféra garder le silence, mais il commençait presque à avoir peur. 

Trois ex pilotes de Gundam perturbés, ça avait de quoi terrifier n'importe qui.

***

Le Caire, Egypte. 

Quatre allait s'allonger lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, un peu fatigué. La journée avait été plutôt fatiguante, entre les réunions pour la Winner Corp. et les autres qui semblaient avoir tous choisi la même journée pour se _réveiller…_

_ Quatre Winner à l'appareil, fit-il. 

_ C'est moi, petit chou. 

_ M'appelle pas comme ça…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

_ Encore un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est-ce ? 

_ WuFei, répondit Quatre. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il était _réveillé._ Un an au moins. C'est juste que la Source a commencé à nous appeler. Alors le pouvoir augmente. 

_ Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Elle nous appelle ? 

_ Non…Je suppose que nous le saurons plus tard, quand nous serons tous ensemble. 

_ Il en manque beaucoup ? 

_ Juste un…L'Esprit-Gardien. 

_ Je croyais qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec la Source…?   
_ Normalement, c'est le cas…Mais cette fois ils sont séparés. 

_ Eh, ça veut dire que…

_ Que la Source se dissimule volontairement, oui. Ne me demande pas comment elle le fait, je n'en sais rien. Je croyais que c'était impossible sans la protection de l'Esprit-Gardien. Et de ton côté, comment ça se passe ? 

_Ça va…Un peu difficile au début, mais ils finissent par accepter le pouvoir. Ils veulent connaître l'identité de la Source…

_ Non, continue à la garder secrète. Tu sais ce qu'il risque d'arriver. Même s'ils ne le veulent pas, inconsciemment, il y a un risque qu'ils s'en prennent à Elle. 

_ Je sais. Allez, bonne nuit, petit chou. 

_ Bonne nuit, Dorothy. 

***

L2.

La soirée se déroula sans incidents notables. Lorsque WuFei était parti, assez tôt, Hilde avait regardé Duo d'un air interrogateur tout en débarrassant la table. Trowa et Heero étaient dans la cuisine à ranger le lave-vaisselle. 

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'ils ont tous ? demanda-t-elle. Superboy et la Carpe sont encore plus glauques que d'habitude, et Wuffie met au moins dix secondes avant de réagir à ce que je dis. 

Duo haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune réponse à donner. Mais si demain soir, ça n'était pas réglé, il coincerait Heero quelque part pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. 

Dans la cuisine, Trowa et Heero rangeaient en silence, le seul bruit étant le choc de la vaisselle. 

Ça et l'enfant qui chantait. 

__

J'me souviens, ma mère m'aimait, 

Et je suis aux galères, 

J'me souviens ma mère disait,

Mais j'ai pas cru ma mère…

Trowa s'appliquait à l'ignorer, à lui tourner le dos. L'enfant cette fois était plus qu'une voix, il était une forme assis sur la table en bois au milieu de la cuisine, un vague brouillard fantomatique. 

__

Ne traîne pas dans les ruisseaux, 

T' bats pas comme un sauvage,

T'amuse pas comme les oiseaux,

Elle me disait d'être sage..

Les gestes de Trowa ralentirent, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Heero n'était pas aveugle. Il avait senti quasiment immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et la lumière était tellement agitée au fond de lui, elle voulait sortir. 

Elle cherchait à atteindre Trowa. 

Le Français prit un verre pour le ranger. 

__

J'ai pas tué, j'ai pas volé

J'voulais courir la chance

J'ai pas tué, j'ai pas volé, 

J'voulais qu'chaque jour soit dimanche…

Cette chanson…Il la connaissait, il savait…Elle…elle venait de lui, du fond de lui, comme un…comme un souvenir. 

L'enfant se mit à rire, et ce rire, il le connaissait aussi, même si il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Depuis tant d'années. 

Ce rire…ce rire, c'était le sien. 

Trowa lâcha le verre et il explosa sur le sol. 

La voix de l'enfant s'éteignit immédiatement, s'achevant sur une phrase qui sembla déchirer Trowa de l'intérieur. 

__

Je m'souviens ma mère pleurait…

_ Dis-moi que tu l'as entendu, murmura Trowa. 

Heero ne répondit pas, et Duo se précipita dans la cuisine pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, découvrant Heero immobile, Trowa les poings serrés, le dos tourné, les épaules tendues. Duo regarda Heero, puis les débris par terre. 

_ J'ai cassé un verre, dit le Japonais en haussant les épaules. 

Trowa leva la tête brusquement et le fixa. Duo serra les dents. Heero lui avait menti. C'était Trowa qui avait cassé le verre. 

Ça n'était pas dramatique. 

Et pourtant Heero couvrait Trowa comme si cet incident était d'une importance vitale. 

Mais surtout, il lui avait menti. 

Duo pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses dans le comportement souvent asocial d'Heero. Mais pas qu'il lui mente. 

_ Très bien, dit-il, et sa voix était froide. 

Il sortit. Heero détourna les yeux. Duo savait qu'il avait menti. "Est-ce que je deviens fou ?" demanda doucement Trowa, sans tristesse, juste une question posée pour savoir. 

Heero ramassa les débris du verre en silence, les jeta à la poubelle avant de se tourner vers Trowa, impassible. 

_ Rentre te coucher, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre. 

Et Trowa hocha la tête, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Mais avant de sortir de la cuisine, il se tourna vers Heero. "Si ça continue, dit-il, je devrais laisser tomber."

Heero ne répondit pas et le Français partit. 

L'ex pilote de Wing resta dans la cuisine à ranger en silence, pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Les événements étaient liés à la lumière. Trowa semblait y être particulièrement sensible. Mais pourquoi ça n'était pas arrivé avant ? 

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Duo était seul, Hilde était partie. Il y eut un silence froid, puis, comme Heero n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de s'expliquer, Duo annonça d'une voix impersonnelle qu'il allait se coucher. Heero resta dans l'obscurité du salon quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il ne réalisa qu'une fois complètement dans le noir que la lumière était tout autour de lui, encore pâle, mais prête à jaillir. 

Fatigué, Heero ne chercha pas à la retenir, et son corps devint éblouissant comme une étoile, tandis que dans son dos semblait se former des ailes de lumière transparentes. 

***

WuFei entra en hésitant dans le studio. Il avait traîné dehors le plus longtemps possible. L'esprit ne l'avait pas suivi lorsqu'il était sorti en courant. WuFei espérait qu'il était parti, mais en réalité il avait dû rester dans sa chambre. 

Le Chinois prit une inspiration et en ouvrit la porte. Oui. Il était là. Sa présence était forte, si forte, plus forte même qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsqu'il s'était enfui. WuFei entra dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

L'esprit ne le suivit pas. 

WuFei défit sa queue de cheval, se passa de l'eau sur la figure et se regarda dans le miroir avant de mettre ses lunettes. Il eut un petit sourire vacillant entre l'amertume et la nostalgie. Il ressemblait tellement à ce garçon qu'il avait été, apprenant par cœur dans la bibliothèque de la maison les règles du clan, les règles de son comportement, ses devoirs sans ses droits. 

Il revint dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur le lit, face à la grande glace de l'armoire. Il sentit l'esprit revenir près de lui, presque timidement, et il frissonna parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se fixa dans la glace, et attendit. 

Alors, lentement comme un brouillard qui se lève, une forme apparut derrière lui, assise, les mains presque posée sur ses épaules. Un visage se dessina lentement, de plus en plus précis, et les mais sur ses épaules devinrent presque solides. 

WuFei serra les dents, presque sur le point de trembler, mais il garda le regard fixé sur le visage dans le miroir, les traits fins qui apparaissaient avec lenteur, la bouche dessinée avec un tel soin qu'on aurait cru celle d'une poupée, les cheveux noirs, les yeux comme deux pierres d'onyx brillantes, vifs comme du feu. 

WuFei tendit la main vers le miroir et fit le geste de la poser sur la joue pâle. Ses lèvres prononcèrent un nom en silence. 

Un nom qu'il n'avait jamais plus voulu prononcer. "Meiran…"

TBC…


	4. Le tchoutchoutchou no quoi ?

Avertissements : Gromaldekrane au début, demandez pas d'explications, j'en donnerai que dans deux ou trois chapitres ; 4+3 ; torture de Trowa ; angsty Quat (c'est lui qui s'en prend plein la tronche, dans ce chapitre) ; tiny indice de 1+2 ; hypothétique S+5 ; 5+M+5 Ceux qui voient du 1+4, je rappelle que y'a pas que le yaoi de la vie, y'a l'amitié aussi. Lol

Bonne lecture ! 

****

3. Le tchoutchoutchou no quoi ? 

AC 193, nouvel an chinois. 

Chang WuFei regarda son père d'un air dur, les dents serrées. 

_ Non. Je n'irais pas. 

Le chef de la famille Chang fixa son fils sans rien dire, impassible. WuFei tint bon. Non, il n'irait pas à la fête du Nouvel An avec Meiran. Il n'irait pas parce qu'il savait que son père annoncerait leur mariage ce jour-là. Leur mariage et sa date qu'il savait plus proche qu'il ne le voulait. Son père se leva sans le quitter des yeux . 

_ Tu es le seul fils de la famille, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Que tu veuilles épouser Meiran ou pas n'est pas la question. Tu dois porter l'honneur de ta famille, WuFei. Est-ce que tu veux me déshonorer ? Est-ce que tu veux que la famille Chang soit la honte du Clan du Dragon ? 

WuFei détourna les yeux et serra les poings, il avait envie de hurler. Et comme à chaque fois, son père avait gagné. WuFei n'était pas libre, ne le serait jamais. 

_ Très bien père, dit-il enfin. 

Le chef de la famille Chang s'autorisa un sourire et lui fit signe de disposer. Mais juste avant que son fils ne sorte, il ajouta : 

_ Je ne suis pas sensé te le dire, mais ton mariage est prévu pour le mois prochain. 

WuFei referma la porte. 

Il marcha jusqu'à ses appartements, entra sans laisser le temps aux gardes de lui dire quoique ce soit, et croisa le regard froid de Meiran qui l'attendait, habillée pour la fête, belle dans sa robe bleue, mais glaciale, deux servantes à ses côtés. Il croisa son regard et il savait que dans ses yeux il était de nouveau faible, il n'avait pas su tenir tête à son père, il n'avait pas su les " sauver " tous les deux. 

Fou de rage contre lui-même, contre son père, contre Meiran, il détourna les yeux et entra dans sa chambre. Il ne vit pas Meiran ordonner à ses servantes de ne pas bouger, mais il l'entendit entrer. 

Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Entrer dans la chambre d'un homme, même son futur époux, c'était complètement contraire aux règles, mais Meiran avait toujours su les contourner, les défier, là où WuFei n'avait que plié. 

Il l'ignora radicalement, s'acharnant à réunir ses cheveux en queue de cheval, mais trop furieux et trop enragé pour réussir. Il sentait le regard de Meiran sur sa nuque, et ça le rendait encore plus rageur, il attendait les reproches, les sarcasmes qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire. Là où les autres femmes se taisaient, se courbaient, Meiran se moquait, se rebellait. Il allait épouser une femme qui le tuerait probablement avant la nuit de noces. 

Mais Meiran ne dit rien, et WuFei s'énervait de plus en plus, se demandant si apparaître les cheveux libres devant le clan provoquerait le scandale qu'il s'imaginait, lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes. 

WuFei se figea, s'apprêtant à repousser les mains de Meiran d'un geste sec, mais elle maintint la pression et réunit ses cheveux à sa place, les attachant avec patience et une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. 

Leur regard se croisa dans la glace, mais aucun d'eux ne dit mot, et lorsque le dernier tour d'élastique fut fait, WuFei se leva et en silence, accompagna sa fiancée à la fête du Nouvel An. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une trêve. Meiran et lui étaient trop emportés tous les deux, trop passionnés pour réussir à faire la paix, mais ce soir, ils supporteraient l'épreuve ensemble. 

Et peut-être que parfois il y aurait d'autres moments de trêves comme celui-ci, des moments de trêves qui auraient la douceur des mains de Meiran dans ses cheveux, et l'odeur du jasmin sur sa peau. 

***

__

AC 197, **là**_._

_ Tu me fatigues, joker, fit Shaï en donnant une pichenette sur le nez du garçon en face d'elle. Dès que tu fais une connerie, c'est sur moi que ça retombe. Solo va encore me faire la morale. 

Quelques mètres plus loin, un garçon blond aux yeux presque turquoises se mit à rire d'un air moqueur, et, s'adressant à la petite brune qui venait de parler, déclara :

_ C'est peut-être parce que à chaque fois qu'il fait une connerie, c'est toi qui fait le guet. 

_ Ta gueule, Angel, rétorqua Shaï. Je t'ai pas demandé de faire de commentaire. 

_ Et voilà, j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche que...

_ Oh, trouvez-vous une chambre tous les deux, marmonna une autre fille, grande, les cheveux châtains et les yeux gris. N'empêche que je suis d'accord avec Shaï, joker, ta foutue manie d'aller te mettre dans des emmerdes pas possibles...Je t'avais dit que le trafic avec l'aéroport, c'était le monopole de Rage et son groupe de petits crétins. 

_ Désolé, Break, fit Duo en lui souriant. Mais c'est trop bête de laisser passer ça. 

_ Eh ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi que Rage est venu harceler ! protesta Shaï. 

_ Te harceler ? répéta un garçon brun aux cheveux courts, et aux yeux de cendres. 

_ 'tention, Néo est en mode protecteur, se moqua Break en roulant des yeux. 

_ C'est rien, frangin, assura Shaï. C'est juste que c'est lourd, à la fin. Et puis d'ici que le père Maxwell nous tombe dessus, hein...

Cette fois Duo prit un air de remord qui aurait presque pu passer pour sincère. Mais Solo arriva en demandant ce qu'était le bordel avec le groupe de Rage, et le jeune homme natté s'empressa de raconter avec fierté comment il avait convaincu un technicien de l'aéroport de leur revendre de l'essence siphonné sur les navettes au prix du carburant terrestre. 

A la fin de l'histoire, très enjolivée et grossie par Duo, et commentée par Shaï qui tenait à y mettre son grain de sel, Solo riait et sa colère était retombée. 

Mais alors que tous parlaient avec animation, Duo regarda tout le monde avec une sensation de joie sans mélange, une impression agréable d'être chez lui, dans sa famille. Shaï, la petite brune passionnée toujours prête à foncer dans le tas, Angel, le play-boy qui était probablement le seul puceau de la bande, Break, l'artiste qui colorait comme une pro les murs et les trottoirs tristes de L2, Néo le mélancolique, le frère aîné très protecteur de Shaï, Chat le séducteur qui prenait l'accent italien comme qui rigole, Nike le grand noir astucieux et sa soi-disant cousine, la belle Shoïna.

Et Solo, son meilleur ami, son frère. 

Depuis que Romeffeler, par l'intermédiaire d'Oz, avait prit le contrôle des colonies, le marché noir était le commerce le plus lucratif, et à eux neuf ils étaient les plus débrouillards de toute la colonie. De toutes les colonies, aimait dire Nike avec un clin d'œil. Ils avaient un toit grâce au père Maxwell et à sœur Helen, des connections un peu partout…

Solo se tourna vers son protégé et lui sourit. 

_ Eh, joker, t'as bougé cette nuit. Mal dormi ? T'as l'air crevé. 

_ Chais pas, j'ai fait des rêves bizarres mais je m'en souviens pas, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules. 

Chat annonça que c'était l'heure de la messe, et, en poussant des soupirs et des gémissements de torturés, la petite bande se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers l'église, où, en échange du toit, le père Maxwell exigeait de les voir une fois par semaine. 

Bien sûr, il ne les aurait pas mis à la porte si ils n'y allaient pas. Mais bon. Le regard plein de reproches de sœur Helen avait de quoi donner honte au type le plus endurci de la colonie, et puis, c'était pour le principe…

***

AC 197, B678. 

_ Terminé, annonça Heero d'une voix plate. 

Le décodage des informations avait pris moins de temps que prévu. WuFei et Duo se placèrent derrière lui, pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Trowa resta adossé au mur sans rien dire, mais tourna la tête vers eux. 

Une liste de noms et de caractéristiques était affiché. 

****

Nom : Araneo Mathieu

Age probable : 15 ans Année de naissance probable : AC 182

Sexe : M 

Provenance : LD 420 (Zone 5)

Puissance moyenne de réception à la Source : 2.00236% ( très faible)

Défense moyenne à l'Esprit-Gardien : 0.00194% (nulle) 

Potentialité moyenne de mutation : 0.00002 % (nulle)

Rapport de soumission au Premier Récepteur : 99,99999 % (soumission totale)

__

Ils avaient tous en dessous de dix sept ans, et tous les nombres qui leur correspondaient étaient à peu près les mêmes que le premier. 

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, fit Duo, perplexe. 

Ils gardèrent le silence, puis WuFei remarqua une petite note en bas de la page. "Yui, tu peux grossir ça ?"

Heero s'exécuta, et des idéogrammes apparurent à l'écran. Il y eut un silence, puis WuFei prononça à voix haute, lentement : 

_ L'Uchuu no Kokoro. 

_ Le tchoutchoutchou no quoi ? fit Duo, les yeux grands ouverts. 

_ Uchuu no Kokoro, répéta Heero. On peut traduire ça par le cœur de l'espace, à peu près. 

_ Mais l'Uchuu no Kokoro n'a pas besoin de traduction, ajouta WuFei. Tout le monde sait ce que c'est. 

Heero, Duo et Trowa fixèrent le jeune Chinois qui leva un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules. 

_ Je vois… L'Uchuu no Kokoro est un pouvoir légendaire soi-disant possédé par quelques personnes, qu'on appelle les Récepteurs. Il puiserait sa force à une espèce de source de lumière qui procurerait à ces Récepteurs une certaine puissance. 

La main d'Heero s'était crispée sur la souris de l'ordinateur, et Trowa le fixait avec intensité. Il en était sûr, la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient tombés du toit, le corps d'Heero s'était mis à luire comme une étoile, juste avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, sains et saufs. 

La coïncidence était trop grosse. 

_ Attends, tu veux me faire avaler qu'un cinglé capture des gosses parce qu'il croit qu'ils sont des antennes paraboliques ? 

_ Des Récepteurs, Maxwell…et je ne veux rien te faire "avaler", je te dis ce que je sais. 

_ Ça semble correspondre aux données du tableau, dit calmement Trowa. 

Heero relut l'idéogramme. Il avait soudain envie de laisser jaillir la lumière pour savoir si c'était vrai, si il y avait un rapport quelconque. 

Il sursauta lorsque Trowa, en s'approchant, lui marcha sur le pied, et réalisa qu'il avait à peine pensé à le faire, que ses mains prenaient déjà une teinte dorée. Heureusement, ni WuFei, ni Duo ne l'avait remarqué. 

Trowa fit comme si il n'avait pas vu non plus, mais Heero n'était pas dupe, et vaguement soulagé que le Français garde le silence. Mais celui-ci était tendu, étrangement pâle, et Duo cette fois le remarqua. 

_ Eh, Trowa, ça va pas ? 

Il ne répondit pas, fixant un point derrière, le mur peut-être. "Ça recommence", murmura-t-il, puis il s'effondra. 

***

Le Caire. 

Quatre se replia soudain sur lui-même, une main pressée contre sa poitrine. Il était seul dans la pièce. Il respira profondément pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir, surtout pas. A genoux par terre, il serra les dents, cherchant à ne pas se laisser dépasser par la douleur. Il crut entendre au loin une musique, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui chantait. 

_ Tro…Trowa ? 

Quatre perdit conscience. Tout devint noir et froid, le temps sembla disparaître, et il se réveilla à l'intérieur d'une conscience qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était si froid. Il semblait briller dans cet univers si sombre. 

La voix. 

Ce n'était pas un rêve, quelqu'un chantait. Un enfant. 

Puis soudain une silhouette apparut à quelques pas de lui, une silhouette recroquevillée, le visage caché contre ses genoux. "Trowa !" appela Quatre désespérément. 

Il releva la tête et le regarda comme si il ne le reconnaissait pas. Quatre courut vers lui, mais plus il s'approchait, plus la distance entre eux semblait augmenter. 

"Trowa !!!" hurla Quatre. 

Mais les yeux verts du jeune homme restaient fixes, immobiles, puis un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui terrifia Quatre. Il y avait quelque chose de fou, de malsain. Il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à chanter, mais ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était celle d'un enfant. La même voix qu'il avait entendue plus tôt…

__

Compagnons de misère 

_Allez dire à ma mère qu'elle ne m'reverra plus_

J'suis un enfant, vous m'entendez !

Qu'elle ne m'reverra plus 

J'suis un enfant perdu !

Et sur ces mots, le regard de Trowa sembla s'allumer un court instant, et il fixa Quatre, le visage impassible mais les yeux terrifiés. Ses lèvres remuèrent, formèrent des mots que le petit blond ne put que deviner. 

__

Aide-moi. 

Quatre revint à lui en sursaut, il était allongé par terre, et son téléphone portable vibrait dans sa poche. Il décrocha immédiatement. 

_ Quat !! cria Duo dans le téléphone. C'est Trowa ! Il a fait un malaise, et Sally a dû le foutre d'urgence à l'hôpital, il est dans le coma ou un truc du genre et…

_ Duo donne-moi ce téléphone ! Quatre, c'est WuFei, dit celui-ci, utilisant les prénoms comme à chaque fois que la situation était particulièrement tendue. Il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer pour le moment, c'est juste un coma léger, il ne devrait pas durer longtemps mais Sally a préféré le transférer dans un hôpital. 

Quatre prit une profonde inspiration, rassuré par le ton calme et posé du jeune Chinois. 

_ Que…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

_ Nous étions sur le rapport de la mission tous les quatre. Trowa est devenu très blanc et s'est effondré sans prévenir. 

_ Où est-il ? 

_ Il est en observation dans sa chambre, Heero est avec lui. 

Quatre n'eut pas besoin de plus pour prendre la situation en main. 

_ Très bien, dit-il de sa voix de stratège. Eloignez Heero de lui le plus possible, WuFei, reste avec Trowa dans la chambre, Duo emmène Heero ailleurs. Je serais là dans l'après-midi. 

_ Compris, dit WuFei. 

Il ne chercha pas à discuter. D'eux cinq, Quatre était celui qui prenait les décisions et il ne s'était jamais trompé. 

***

L2

Duo conduisit en silence. Heero avait les bras croisés, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'arriver à l'appartement. Lorsque Duo referma la porte derrière eux, il fixa Heero froidement, les lèvres serrées. 

_ Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, fit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sec, ni d'avoir l'air de donner un ordre. 

Parfois il en fallait très peu à Heero pour se renfermer. Mais à sa grande surprise, il répondit immédiatement, d'une voix égale, quoiqu'un peu pensive. 

_ Ça a commencé lors de la mission, dit-il. 

_ Donc il s'est bien passé quelque chose. Vous m'avez rendu un rapport falsifié ? 

_ Pas vraiment. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la mission et nous nous somme mis d'accord pour ne pas le divulguer. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

_ Trowa a eu un malaise, moins fort qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'a perdu conscience que partiellement. 

_ C'est à dire ? insista Duo, habitué à tirer les vers du nez de Heero. 

_ Regard fixe, absence mentale. Il est tombé dans le vide. 

_ Et comment vous vous en êtes sortis ? 

_ Je ne sais pas. 

_ Comment ça, tu sais pas ? 

_ J'ai cherché à le rattraper, je suis tombé avec lui. Au niveau de la moitié de la chute nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le sol. 

Silence incrédule. 

_ Comme ça ? Pouf ? 

Heero lui lança un regard agacé et haussa les épaules. C'était comme un ça, un point c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. 

_ Et tu veux sérieusement que j'avale un truc pareil ? Eh, Heero, franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? De toutes façons, depuis le début de cette histoire il nous arrive que des merdes. Puuutain, vivement que Quat arrive, lui je suis sûr qu'il saura quoi faire, il sait toujours quoi faire. En attendant on ferait bien de bouffer, j'ai la dalle, et pense au pauv' WuFei qu'est tous seul à l'hôpital. Faudra lui amener de quoi manger tout à l'heure. 

Heero secoua la tête, mais au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Duo ne paraissait plus lui en vouloir. 

Il n'aimait pas quand Duo lui en voulait. 

***

Hôpital. 

WuFei jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran d'activité cardiaque de Trowa, mais rien ne changeait. Le Français était très pâle, et il avait même commencé à faire de la fièvre, même si elle restait faible. Après un temps de silence, il finit par se redresser. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il. 

_ C'est à moi que tu parles ? 

_ Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement. 

_ Oh, excusez-moi, votre altesse, mais ça fait trois ans que tu fais semblant de pas me voir et tu m'as ignoré toute la nuit. J'ai le droit de me poser des questions.

_ Les femmes ne devraient pas parler autant, grommela WuFei. 

_ Et toi tu devrais commencer à grandir, répliqua Meiran. 

Ils se défièrent du regard, et comme toujours, WuFei détourna les yeux le premier. Foutue onna. 

_ Ne reporte pas le tort sur moi, dit-il. Premièrement tu n'es là que depuis un an, deuxièmement je n'ai su qu'hier soir que c'était toi, troisièmement ce n'est pas spécialement facile d'admettre que de tous ceux qui sont morts c'est toi qui est restée. 

Meiran le foudroya du regard. 

_ Je ne me suis jamais éloignée de toi, Chang WuFei. Tu crois que j'allais manquer l'occasion de te voir te ridiculiser au combat ? 

_ Je ne me suis pas ridiculisé ! Je me suis battu pour les colonies, pour venger mon clan, défendre son honneur et lui faire justice !

_ C'est bien ce que je dis. 

_ Tu n'as aucun dignité, fit-il en secouant la tête. De toutes façons je perd mon temps. Tu n'es probablement qu'une matérialisation de mon propre esprit. 

_ Je ne savais que tu pensais autant à moi, Chang, je suis flattée ! ironisa Meiran. 

WuFei ne répondit pas. Son éducation spiritualiste lui faisait admettre assez facilement que l'esprit de sa femme décédée puisse être près de lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'elle ait pu grandir et prendre l'apparence d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, et pourquoi il n'avait commencé à sentir sa présence qu'un an plus tôt, et pourquoi elle ne lui était apparu que la veille. Sa présence était très forte, mais il ne voyait d'elle qu'une silhouette pour le moment, alors que la nuit précédente elle avait été presque matérielle. La clarté de son corps fantomatique variait assez souvent. Elle avait été très visible juste avant que Trowa fasse sa crise, mais s'était de nouveau estompée lorsque Duo et Heero étaient partis. 

La porte s'ouvrit et Sally entra en portant un sac. 

_ Tout va bien, WuFei ? 

_ Rien à signaler. 

_ Je t'ai apporté de quoi déjeuner. 

_ Merci, dit Wufei, un peu étonné.

_ Quatre vient de laisser un message, il arrivera vers 17 heures. Avec un peu de chance, Trowa sera réveillé d'ici là. Ça lui fera plaisir. 

WuFei ne répondit pas et Sally lui jeta un regard intrigué. 

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? 

_ Je ne veux pas m'en mêler, dit-il. Mais il semble que leur amitié se soit refroidie lors de notre séjour chez Winner. Je ne sais pas ce qui en est la cause, et apparemment Winner non plus…

_ Un malentendu ? 

WuFei hocha la tête. 

_ J'en ai peur. 

Sally posa une main sur le dos de la chaise, pensive. 

_ C'est regrettable, dit-elle. Il n'y a rien de pire que les malentendus. 

Elle frissonna un instant. La chambre lui semblait soudain hostile, comme si quelque chose dans cette pièce ne voulait pas d'elle. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle se tourna vers WuFei. 

_ Je reviendrai plus tard, dit-elle. 

Il hocha la tête et Sally sortit. Son malaise se dissipa dès qu'elle fut dehors et elle regarda la porte d'un air intrigué, haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. 

Dans la chambre, WuFei jeta un coup d'œil bizarre à Meiran qui s'était renfrognée. 

_ Elle est bien familière avec toi, celle-là, fit-elle. Tu permets qu'elle te tutoie comme ça ? 

_ Sally est une amie, répondit WuFei, un peu amusé. 

_ Ça ne change pas qu'elle est trop familière avec toi. Elle ne voit pas que tu es en deuil ? 

WuFei haussa les épaules, combattant soigneusement un sourire moqueur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en position de supériorité par rapport à sa femme. 

Et qu'il s'agisse d'une crise de jalousie lui faisait particulièrement plaisir. 

***

Hôpital, 17h45. 

Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Tous regardaient Quatre, assis sur la chaise où était WuFei précédemment. Le petit blond, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur le visage pâle de Trowa. Puis il leva la tête vers eux et sourit, mais il y avait quelque chose de triste dans son sourire. 

On venait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, Heero avait parlé de la "crise" lors de la mission, puis dans la cuisine de Duo. 

Puis il avait, personne ne savait pourquoi, raconté ce qu'il avait trouvé dans son ordinateur portable à propos de l'Uchuu no Kokoro. Mais après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance, Quatre était des leurs. 

_ Je suis triste que nous soyons divisés, dit Quatre doucement. 

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Duo. 

Quatre ne répondit pas mais les regarda tous. 

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez me laissez seul avec Heero et Trowa ? 

_ Et encore des confidences, marmonna Duo, déçu. 

_ Je te promet que vous saurez tout après. Pour l'instant, je vous demande de me faire confiance. 

_Ça va, ça va, soupira l'Américain. Mais j'oublierai pas que tu nous dois des explications ! 

WuFei et Duo sortirent. Heero n'avait pas bougé, adossé à la fenêtre d'un air impassible. Quatre garda le silence quelques instants, puis, gentiment, : "J'ai dit tout le monde sauf Heero."

Dehors, WuFei vit Meiran passer le mur et venir vers lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. "Il ne me voit pas, mais il me sent", dit-elle simplement. 

WuFei hocha la tête. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Le petit blond avait toujours eu une sensibilité particulière. 

Dans la chambre, Quatre avait levé la tête vers Heero. 

_ Je sais ce que tu es, dit-il simplement. 

Heero ne répondit pas. 

_ Ce n'est pas la peine d'être sur la défensive. Je sens chacune des fluctuations de la lumière. Tu te rappelles lorsque tu as perdu connaissance, après que j'ai…retrouvé le contrôle de moi-même ? Le zéro system ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Tu étais complètement sans défense mentale. La lumière s'est libérée. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda Heero d'une voix froide. 

_ Je sais que tu es la Source de l'Uchuu no Kokoro, répondit Quatre calmement. Est-ce que toi tu le sais ? 

_ Je sais ce qu'est l'Uchuu no Kokoro, dit Heero, toujours aussi froid. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu te donnes le droit de faire de moi la Source. 

_ Je suis le Premier Récepteur, Heero. J'ai une connexion particulière avec la Source. Là où certains Récepteurs ne La sente même pas, moi je peux La situer exactement. Je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser l'Uchuu no Kokoro à sa pleine puissance. 

Le regard d'Heero se durcit, mais Quatre garda son calme. 

_ Je ne dirais rien aux autres, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Et pour une raison bien précise : les Récepteurs perdent souvent la tête face au pouvoir de l'Uchuu no Kokoro. Il leur fait le même effet que plusieurs verres d'alcool pur au point qu'ils oublient tout sauf le pouvoir, et le besoin de s'y griser. Ils peuvent blesser la Source, l'arracher, l'obliger à se vider au maximum. Et souvent le corps qui porte la Source ne supporte pas l'épuisement qui s'ensuit et il meurt. Pour empêcher ça, il existe une variante du pouvoir de Réception que l'on appelle l'Esprit-Gardien. L'Esprit-Gardien a la capacité de protéger la Source des Récepteurs. De ce qu'on sait, il a toujours fait un avec le corps de la Source. Mais cette fois, il en a été séparé. Tu as beau pouvoir enfouir la lumière au fond de toi, tu es faible, Heero. Si jamais…

_ Je ne suis pas faible, rétorqua Heero. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. 

_ Contre les Récepteurs, tu ne peux rien. 

_ Je ne vois ce qu'ils pourraient faire contre moi. 

Et Quatre le fixa. Le visage d'Heero devint blanc lorsqu'il sentit la lumière brûler au fond lui, brûler tant qu'il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la laisser sortir. Et ça faisait _si _mal. Comme si on essayait de lui arracher le cœur à vif. 

_ Arrête ça ! gronda-t-il, rageur. 

_ Tu comprends ? Tu as besoin de l'Esprit-Gardien. 

Heero serra les lèvres, profondément écœuré à l'idée d'être aussi faible et d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour le protéger. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il avait accepté les nouveaux événements sans un froncement de sourcil. La nature de la lumière et son rôle n'étaient que de nouvelles données à intégrer. Mais l'idée d'être dépendant de quelqu'un le rendait furieux. 

_ Où est-il ? demanda-t-il sèchement. 

_ Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, répondit Quatre. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs. Normalement il aurait dû prendre conscience de sa nature dès la première fois où je me suis connecté avec la Source. 

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cingla Heero. Je ne suis pas un objet dont on peut disposer. 

_ Je suis désolé, dit doucement le petit blond. Ce qu'il y a c'est que c'est toi qui réveilles les Récepteurs. Ce n'est pas normal que l'Esprit-Gardien n'ait pas été le premier après moi. 

Heero fronça les sourcils. 

_ Trowa est un Récepteur ? 

_ Oui. Son réveil semble avoir provoqué ce qui est arrivé. Parfois ça se passe mal. 

_ Il sait. 

Quatre prit immédiatement une expression inquiète. 

_ Il va falloir faire attention, dit-il. 

_ Qui sont les autres ? Il y avait une liste sur le programme que nous avons piraté. 

_ Il y a des milliers de Récepteurs, Heero. Mais souvent leur capacité de Réception est si faible qu'ils ne se réveillent jamais. Il y a très peu de "grands" Récepteurs. Et je ne les connais pas tous. Tu veux…vraiment savoir ? 

_ Oui. 

Il avait besoin de savoir qui pouvait le menacer. 

_ Il y a Trowa. Je suppose que Duo et WuFei en sont également. 

_ Oui, soupira Quatre. WuFei est réveillé depuis longtemps déjà, mais Duo n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire…

_ Qui d'autre ? 

_ Dorothy Catalonia, dit-il. Milliardo et Relena Peacecraft…Leur père était le Premier de la génération précédente. Treize Khushrenada était un Récepteur très puissant également. Mariemaia est moins forte, mais est tout de même une "grande". Il doit y en avoir d'autres mais je ne les connais pas. 

_ Quel est le lien avec la mission ? 

_ Si tu veux bien, on en parlera plus tard avec les autres. Pour l'instant, il faut ramener Trowa. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît…

Heero le regarda avec indécision. Une partie de lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant, le plus loin possible de tous ceux qui pouvaient lui arracher la lumière, et il n'oubliait pas la voix d'Odin qui lui faisait répéter indéfiniment de ne jamais, jamais montrer la lumière à personne, de ne jamais laisser personne savoir qu'elle existait. Mais Quatre savait, et une autre partie de lui voulait aider Trowa, et donner autant qu'il pouvait. 

Et puis il y avait aussi cette confiance inconditionnelle qu'il avait en Quatre. Quatre avait été honnête avec lui. Mais cette confiance dépassait la simple honnêteté du jeune Arabe, c'était un lien plus profond, le lien éternel et particulier qui unissait la Source et son Premier Récepteur. 

_ Très bien, dit-il finalement. 

_ Merci, murmura le petit blond avec un sourire. 

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Heero, mal à l'aise. 

Il détestait se sentir dépassé, dépendant, vulnérable. 

_ Rien, dit-il, laisse la lumière aller, c'est tout. 

Quatre posa une main sur la poitrine de Trowa et ferma les yeux. Tout de suite après, Heero sentit la lumière chercher à jaillir. Son premier réflexe fut de la bloquer, mais il se retint, et elle naquit au bout de ses doigts, glissa sur ses mains, le long de ses bras, mais ce fut tout. Quatre n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de pouvoir. 

Il sentit l'Uchuu no Kokoro amplifier en lui comme une vague qui grossit, il sentit les esprits les plus proches commencer à s'ouvrir à lui, puis d'autre plus lointains. Des sentiments venus de partout l'envahirent, l'indécision et la vague peur d'Heero, plus loin l'âme tourmentée de WuFei et l'esprit protecteur qui l'accompagnait toujours, l'inquiétude de Duo et son mur infranchissable derrière lequel dansaient des ombres, la fatigue d'une infirmière, la colère d'un médecin, la douleur d'un patient… Sans chercher à se battre contre eux, Quatre les repoussa doucement, se concentrant sur l'esprit le plus proche de lui. 

Trowa. 

C'était difficile, on aurait dit que quelque chose l'éloignait de lui. Quatre força son passage et se retrouva face aux défenses de Trowa. Il arrêta tout de suite sa "plongée", immobile, tranquille, pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. 

__

Trowa…tu m'as appelé. Je suis venu te chercher. 

Aussitôt, il fut plongé dans le même univers que le matin, la même obscurité, et la même froideur. "Trowa ?"

Au lieu d'une réponse, il entendit de nouveau la voix qui chantait, cette voix d'enfant insouciant, mais ce n'était pas la même chanson. 

__

J'ai pas tué, j'ai pas volé

J'voulais courir la chance

J'ai pas tué, j'ai pas volé

J'voulais qu'chaque jour soit dimanche

Je m'souviens ma mère pleurait 

__

Dès que j'passais la porte

Je m'souviens comme elle pleurait

Elle voulait pas que je sorte

"Tro…Trowa ?"

Une silhouette apparaissait, se dessinant avec précision. Trowa était assis sur un mur et chantait, mais sa voix était celle d'un enfant. Quatre s'approcha en hésitant. 

__

Toujours, toujours, elle disait

T'en vas pas chez les filles

Fais donc pas toujours c'qui t'plaît 

Dans les prisons y'a des grilles

"Trowa ?" répéta Quatre. 

Trowa redressa la tête, et le regarda avec curiosité, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. 

_ Non, dit-il de la même voix d'enfant, moi c'est…je m'appelle…je…suis…

Mais il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom. Son regarda se figea dans une expression de terreur absolue et il se mit à hurler. 

Quatre fit immédiatement en sorte de l'entourer de toute son aura, qu'il se sente en sécurité. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique, Trowa n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui paniquait, il avait besoin de calme…

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Trowa se tût. Il regarda de nouveau Quatre, et cette fois son visage était un masque de froideur impassible, et ce fut au tour du petit blond d'avoir envie de hurler. Pour…pourquoi ? Trowa n'avait jamais porté son masque pour lui…Trowa l'avait toujours laissé voir la petite étincelle dans ses yeux verts…Pourquoi ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous revus, en Grèce, Trowa s'était fermé à lui comme il était fermé aux autres, comme si…comme si…comme si il ne…ne voulait plus de lui. 

_ Quatre, dit-il, et le jeune Arabe faillit s'effondrer. 

Jamais, jamais il n'avait prononcé son nom d'un ton aussi indifférent. Même pas la première fois. 

_ Il faut rentrer, dit-il en essayant de garder une voix ferme. 

_ Très bien. 

Et Trowa le laissa ramener leurs deux esprits à la surface. 

Quatre ouvrit les yeux au même moment que Trowa, et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder avant que le Français détourne le regard. 

Combattant le nœud dans sa gorge, Quatre se tourna précipitamment vers Heero. Il avait les yeux fermés, et tout son corps brillait. Le début du squelette d'une paire d'ailes commençait à se former. "Heero ! Arrête, c'est fini !"

Le Japonais ouvrit des yeux confus, brumeux, complètement noyé dans la lumière. Il avait oublié qu'il était un corps. Mais aux regards de Trowa et Quatre, il se "réveilla" immédiatement et en moins d'une seconde, la lumière avait disparu. 

***

Quelque part dans l'espace. 

_ Ça y'est, nous avons toutes les données. 

_ Alors ? 

_ C'est confirmé : ce que nous avons pris pour l'Esprit-Gardien n'est que l'esprit de la Source. Ils sont séparés, comme la dernière fois…

_ Il est près d'Elle ? 

_ Aucune idée…Il est introuvable, mais au moins il ne s'est pas réveillé. 

_ Comment ça se fait ? 

_ La Source l'en empêche. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais Elle est en train de l'enfermer…

_ Ce n'est pas très étonnant, avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Des nouvelles des espions ? 

_ Nous avons les identités du Premier et des grands Récepteurs les plus proches de la Source, et leurs capacités. Ils va falloir compter avec eux. Jetez un coup d'œil à ça. 

****

Nom : Winner Quatre 

Age : 17 ans Année de naissance : AC 180

Sexe : M 

Provenance : L4 (Zone 1)

Puissance moyenne de réception à la Source : 100% ( totale)

Défense moyenne à l'Esprit-Gardien : 85% (très forte) 

Potentialité moyenne de mutation : 100 % (mutation effectuée : capacité d'empathie à 400% contre 150 % pour le précédent Premier)

***

Nom : Maxwell Duo

Age probable : 17 ans Année de naissance probable : AC 180

Sexe : M

Provenance : ? 

Puissance moyenne de réception à la Source : ? (réveil pas effectué)

Défense moyenne à l'Esprit Gardien : ? (idem)

Potentialité moyenne de mutation : ? (idem)

Rapport de soumission au Premier Récepteur : ? (idem)

***

Nom : Chang WuFei

Age : 17 ans Année de naissance : AC 180

Sexe : M 

Provenance : L5 (Zone 1)

Puissance moyenne de réception à la Source : 87% ( très forte)

Défense moyenne à l'Esprit-Gardien : 50% (importante) 

Potentialité moyenne de mutation : 100 % (mutation effectuée, mais encore à définir)

Rapport de soumission au Premier Récepteur : 58% (importante)

***

Nom : Barton Trowa (?)

Age probable : 17 ans Année de naissance probable : AC 180

Sexe : M 

Provenance : ? 

Puissance moyenne de réception à la Source : 85% (très forte)

Défense moyenne à l'Esprit-Gardien : 57% (importante) 

Potentialité moyenne de mutation : 100 % (mutation effectuée : télékinésie/télétransportation, cf. rapport sur les événements de LD 420)

Rapport de soumission au Premier Récepteur : 22 % (faible : proche de la capacité de rébellion. A exploiter ?)

_ Intéressant…Trowa Barton, hein. En voilà un que j'ai hâte d'avoir entre les mains…Quatre Winner, rien que ça…WuFei Chang, l'héritier du clan du Dragon…et comme par hasard, la Source s'appelle Heero Yuy. Trouvez-moi les autres et surtout, l'Esprit-Gardien. 

_ A vos ordres. 

***

L2. 

Quatre termina l'histoire des Récepteurs sous les regards froids de Trowa et Heero, l'air perplexe de Duo et soucieux de WuFei. Peu après la sortie d'hôpital de Trowa, ils s'étaient tous réunis chez Duo où Quatre avait patiemment entrepris de raconter une nouvelle fois le principe de l'Uchuu no Kokoro. 

_ Et ben vlà kekchose qui va pas être de la tarte à digérer, commenta l'Américain avec un sourire crispé. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui n'avait pas bougé. "Putain, pensa-t-il, Mission Man est de retour. L'angoisse…"

_ Donc, si j'ai bien tout capté, et c'est le cas de le dire, l'histoire du tchouchou machin truc c'est pas des salades, on est tous des paraboles humaines, et y'a un cinglé qui enlève ceux qui sont comme nous pour intercepter le pouvoir de la Fontaine ? 

_ La Source, Maxwell, la Source…

_ Peu importe, ça revient au même. Pourquoi il ferait ça ? 

_ Le pouvoir de la Source, c'est le pouvoir X, le pouvoir d'origine de toute naissance, expliqua Quatre. Si qui que ce soit arrive à contrôler le pouvoir de la Source dans sa totalité, il peut créer la Vie. Il est Dieu. 

_ …oooookay. On a un mégalo sur les bras. Bah, après Treize ça nous change pas. 

_ Ne compare pas Treize Khushrenada à n'importe qui, rétorqua WuFei. 

_ Mais dis-moi, t'en aurais pas un peu pincé pour lui, toi ? 

_ MAXWELL !!!! Espèce de…

WuFei lança un regard meurtrier à Duo, et au mur. Quatre sourit. 

_ Et comment on la trouve, ta Source ? demanda Duo ensuite. 

Quatre haussa les épaules. 

_ La Source se dévoilera quand elle le désirera, répondit-il. Ou alors tu la trouveras toi même. 

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, on est tous sensés se réunir ? 

_ Oui. Les Récepteurs sont naturellement attirés les uns vers les autres, autour du Premier et de la Source, dit Quatre. 

Il ne se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite que lorsque le regard d'Heero se durcit et que l'aura de Trowa se glaça encore plus. 

Il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête. Comment savoir si les sentiments qu'ils avaient et qu'on leur rendait étaient réels, et non pas une influence de l'Uchuu no Kokoro ? 

Et lorsque un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Quatre trébucha et se rattrapa à Trowa pour ne pas tomber, il n'y eut rien de cette petite étincelle, de ce pétillement qui les traversait à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient ou se touchaient avant. 

Trowa l'avait définitivement rejeté. 

TBC…

Commentaires, pliz ? 

Je fais une overdose d'angst…argh…

__ __


	5. l'EspritGardien

Ben…voilà le chapitre 4, qu'a pris du temps à venir, hein, désolée, mais je bosse sur trop de trucs à la fois…. 

Enchantra : Chuis pas contre le 3x4 !!! -_- Je trouve juste qu'ils se la coulent un peu trop douce, hein, et que c pas juste que ce soit toujours les autres qui morflent !!! Mais t'inquiète, ça va s'arranger…pas tout de suite, tout de suite, mais ça va s'arranger…^^ Heero est une luciole, je suis pas contre, mais je sais pas si les autres apprécieraient d'être traités de moustiques ! lol

Sayana : Tu vas être servie…

Millie : ^.^ c'est bien pensé, et tu vas maintenant trouver la réponse à tes questions…

Avertissements : 3x4 (mais ça veut rien diiiire-euh *sourire maniaque*) ; 5xM ; 2+1; 1+2 ? ; stupide Trowa ; angsty Quatre ; Duo dans le rôle de la cavalerie et de la Belle au Bois Dormant ; Heero bidon d'essence ; WuFei fantomophile. 

Petite note : pas très important, mais à savoir quand même : corrigez la date correspondant à la scène d'Heero dans le prologue. Ça se passe en AC 188, et non pas 185. J'ai enfin mis la main sur l'Episode Zéro et Heero ne rejoint le dr. J qu'en 188. 

Sur ce chapitre, les dates sont importantes pour ne pas s'embrouiller ! Pour ceux qui sont paumés par le passage en italique, soit ils comprendront à la fin, soit tout sera expliqué au prochain chapitre. 

Merci de nouveau à Shinia Marina, qui m'a réveillée un peu…^^;;;

****

4. L'Esprit-Gardien

07 avril AC 175

"Yuy-sama, un appel de Monseigneur Maxwell pour vous."

Heero Yuy ajusta sa cravate avant d'allumer le vidéophone. Le visage de son vieil ami apparut à l'écran, et Heero sourit. 

_ David, je suis heureux que tu appelles. 

_ Je voulais t'encourager avant que tu affrontes la foule. Tu n'as pas trop le trac ? 

_ Un peu. Mais je suis sûr que cette fois ça se passera bien. La paix sera préservée, j'en suis certain. Et toi, comment ça se passe, ta réunion ? Ils t'ont déjà fait cardinal ? 

David Maxwell se mit à rire doucement. 

_ Etre évêque me suffit amplement, Heero. 

Il prit soudain un air soucieux. 

_ Je regrette de ne pas être là. J'espère que tout va bien se passer. 

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Dekim et Quinze sont avec moi. 

David acquiesça mais n'était pas complètement rassuré. Il n'aimait pas laisser Heero seul trop longtemps. Même avec Dekim Barton et Quinze. Les deux hommes avaient beau aduler Heero, ils restaient des Récepteurs, des Récepteurs qui connaissaient l'identité de la Source et vivaient près d'elle. 

Et lui n'était pas là pour protéger Heero. Ils avaient beau être liés par l'esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il était l'Esprit-Gardien, après tout. C'était son rôle ! 

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se dire au revoir. Heero vérifia son apparence une dernière fois, sourit à Dekim et Quinze qui lui faisaient des signes d'encouragements puis entra sur la scène, acclamé par la foule. 

Plus haut, dissimulé, un homme se préparait à l'assassiner. Cet homme était un Grand Récepteur, mais comme la plupart, il ne connaissait pas l'identité de la Source. Il La sentait proche à cet instant, plus proche qu'Elle ne l'avait jamais été. 

Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la Source et Heero Yuy pouvait ne faire qu'un. 

Il visa. 

Tira. 

A l'instant où la balle toucha Heero, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, le roi de Sank s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. 

Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est qu'Heero Yuy ne mourut pas sur le coup. L'Esprit-Gardien, sentant le danger, le protégea spirituellement, et l'âme d'Heero s'accrocha à la vie. Malheureusement l'évêque David Maxwell tomba en catalepsie, assommé par l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir, laissant Heero sans défense. 

Le dirigeant des Colonies fut transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital où l'on espérait pouvoir le sauver. 

Mais la Source était sans protection et les Récepteurs de l'univers entier ressentait l'Uchuu no Kokoro comme jamais. Bientôt grisés, ils commencèrent à tirer sur leur pouvoir, de plus en plus, de plus en plus, Dekim Barton et Quinze comme les autres. Ils avaient oublié qu'Heero était un homme vivant, un corps mortel. Quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient. Il ne restait plus que le pouvoir, le pouvoir, la soif de l'Uchuu no Kokoro, le besoin d'en recevoir encore et toujours plus, le boire jusqu'à la lie. 

Heero, épuisé par la perte de sang, vulnérable sans l'Esprit-Gardien, ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre, laissant tous ceux qu'il avait voulu protéger lui arracher la vie, une opération à cœur ouvert sans anesthésie. 

Il mourut d'épuisement et de souffrance sur son lit d'hôpital. On raconte qu'il appela David Maxwell jusqu'à la fin. 

De désespoir et de chagrin, l'évêque s'exila et on entendit plus parler de lui. Certains disent qu'il se fit simple prêtre et créa un orphelinat sur l'une des colonies Lagranges, cherchant à expier la mort de son ami, dont il se considérait coupable, en recueillant des enfants ayant souffert de cette guerre que Heero avait tant voulu arrêter. 

Odin Lowe, lorsqu'il réalisa son geste, démissionna d'OZ. Nul ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. 

Pourtant…

AC 185 

"Essaye encore."

L'enfant hocha la tête et se concentra, désespérément. C'était douloureux. Mais Odin disait que s'il ne cachait pas la lumière, ce serait pire encore. 

Alors il essaya, encore, encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive. 

"Tu ne dois jamais montrer la lumière à qui que ce soit ! Jamais, tu entends, gamin ? Jamais. Personne ne doit savoir que tu l'as. Personne. Ne fais confiance à personne sur ce sujet. A cause d'elle, ton meilleur ami pourrait te tuer."

"J'ai pas besoin d'ami, rétorqua l'enfant. J'ai la lumière. Je veux rien d'autre."

Odin Lowe regarda le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleu marine et lumineux. Il le protégerait. C'était sa façon à lui d'expier son crime. 

Il avait été la cause de la mort de la Source. 

Cette fois, il La sauverait. La Source devait pouvoir se débrouiller Seule. Elle devait pouvoir se cacher des Récepteurs, même si l'Esprit-Gardien n'était pas là pour La protéger. 

"Essaye encore."

_AC 197, _**là**_._

" Duo ! Duo ! Réveille-toi ! "

Duo entrouvrit doucement les yeux, se sentant encore plus fatigué que la veille. Le visage de Sœur Helen était penché vers lui d'un air inquiet. 

_ Duo, est-ce que ça va ? 

_ J'ai fait un rêve bizarre…

Il s'étira et bailla, puis fronça les sourcils. "Je me rappelle plus…"

Puis il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la petite chambre. 

_ Sœur Helen ? Où est Solo ? 

Elle prit un air grave et soucieux. 

_ Howard a été arrêté, Duo. Solo, Angel et Néo sont allés voir s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose. J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtises… 

_ Howard ?! Arrêté ?! Pourquoi ?? 

_ Il a été accusé de protéger les rebelles Gundams. 

_ QUOI ? Howard ? C'est vrai ? 

Sœur Helen n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Shaï entra l'air surexcité. 

_ Duo ! Sœur Helen ! Venez voir à la télé !!!

Tout le quartier s'était réuni sous l'écran géant installé par OZ dans la rue, où un reporter racontait la rafle que l'armée de Romefeller avait effectuée dans la nuit. 

"…hormis l'équipage du Peacemillion, les rebelles sont tous connus des services de l'armée : l'ex major de l'Alliance Sally Po, l'ex lieutenant d'OZ Lucrezia Noin ainsi que le capitaine Zechs Merquise, qui avaient disparus peu après l'assassinat du Colonel Treize Khushrenada. La découverte de la véritable identité de Merquise, qui ne serait autre que Milliardo Peacecraft, le frère aîné de Relena Peacecraft, renforce les soupçons envers la reine de Sank qui est maintenant accusée de cacher les pilotes des Gundams. OZ dénonce l'hypocrisie du gouvernement de Sank qui prône la paix mais protège des terroristes. "

Duo écoutait avec attention, sidéré. Howard, leur Howard, avec qui ils dealaient régulièrement était un des principaux contacts des pilotes de Gundams ! 

"…OZ assure que les pilotes terroristes ne pourront plus se cacher longtemps, et qu'ils sont sur leur piste. Des rumeurs prétendent que l'héritier disparu de la fortune Winner, Quatre Raberba Winner, serait l'un d'eux."

_ J'espère qu'ils ne les attraperont pas, marmonna Solo en rejoignant Duo. 

_ Solo ? Alors, quelles nouvelles ? 

_ Pas grand chose. Tout le Peacemillion est bloqué sur Terre. Il paraît qu'ils avaient un Gundam en soute. 

_ J'arrive pas à y croire…

Angel se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air un peu soucieux. 

_ Ça va nous causer des problèmes, ça, dit-il. OZ va être partout, maintenant. 

_ Tant qu'ils attrapent pas les pilotes, ça ira, affirma Néo. On peut avoir de l'espoir. 

Angel haussa les épaules. 

_ Parce que tu y crois encore, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent, de toute façons ? Ça va faire maintenant plus de deux ans qu'ils se planquent. Ils leur manquent un MS. Ils ont la moitié de l'univers aux fesses. Tous leurs alliés ou presque ont été arrêtés. A quatre contre tout Romefeller, y'a pas de miracles à attendre ! 

_ Angel, faut toujours que tu sois défaitiste ! protesta Duo. Moi, je voudrais pouvoir les aider. J'aurais adoré piloter un Gundam ! Je suis sûr que j'aurais fait des étincelles ! 

Solo se mit à rire. 

_ Toi, joker ? Piloter un Gundam ? Faut tout un état d'esprit, pour ça. Des capacités presque inhumaines. Ces gars-là, ils ont eu un entraînement d'enfer. 

Duo ne répondit pas. Peut-être pour la première fois, il eut l'impression que Solo ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il avait le sentiment étrange de ne pas être à sa place. D'avoir raté un croisement. 

L'impression que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie. 

Il frissonna et balaya soudain toute idée bizarre. Solo avait raison. Lui, Duo, un pilote de Gundam ? Il n'en avait certainement pas les capacités. 

***

AC 197, L2, deux semaines après l'arrivée de Quatre 

[Duo POV]

Quatre peut dire ce qu'il veut, ce pouvoir ne peut pas être positif. Et je suis sûr qu'on aurait beaucoup mieux vécu sans lui, sans même savoir ce que c'était. 

Y'a pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour voir combien ça a foutu le bordel. WuFei passe sa vie paumé dans son monde, complètement ailleurs, il ne réagit même plus à mes vannes. Trowa a carrément disparu. Il reste enfermé chez lui sans bouger. Quatre fait comme si tout allait bien, mais encore une fois, faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile. Il a le cœur brisé et pour le coup j'ai bien envie d'aller flanquer mon poing dans la gueule de Trowa. 

Quant à Heero…Heero est sur la défensive en permanence, il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre quand j'essaye de lui montrer que je tiens à lui. Il s'est replié sur lui-même, mais d'une manière particulière. Au lieu d'être ce mur d'indifférence dont j'avais l'habitude, il ressemble plus à un hérisson qui sort son museau une fois de temps en temps pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet dehors, et se roule en boule, tous piquants sortis, à la moindre alerte. 

Il était déjà pas facile avant, maintenant ça devient impossible. 

Et à côté de ça, il est tellement adorable. Je me sens stupide des fois, quand je rentre à la maison et qu'il m'a attendu pour dîner parce qu'il sait que je déteste manger seul, ou que le petit déjeuner est prêt le matin quand je me lève alors que lui est parti depuis longtemps. Le pire, c'est qu'il le fait pas exprès. Je veux dire, il le fait naturellement, il cherche pas à se faire remarquer, ni une récompense quelconque. Il trouve ça normal. 

Et moi je sais pas quoi faire pour le remercier, lui faire comprendre à quel point j'apprécie, à quel point il est important pour moi. 

Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est lui flanquer la trouille…Résultat, j'ai pas plus de succès que Zechs quand il appelle et que Heero répond à ses question mais en y mettant une telle distance que le rejet est plus clair encore que s'il disait simplement "Va te faire foutre". 

Pas que je me plaigne de la déception de Blondie Boy, mais j'aimerais bien faire mieux que lui, au moins. 

Le tout, c'est de faire comprendre à Heero que je suis sincère, et que c'est pas un truc qui a à voir avec le chose no kokoro de Quatre. 

[fin POV Duo]

Duo poussa un grognement de désespoir et laissa sa tête tomber sur le bureau avec un soupir déprimé. On frappa à la porte, et il vit entrer Quatre du coin de l'œil. L'Arabe et lui étaient peut-être les seuls à continuer à agir normalement. Quoique Heero n'avait pas non plus changé d'attitude envers le petit blond. 

_ Fatigué ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. 

_ Crevé, répondit Duo. Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je dors mal. Comme si je passais mes nuits à faire le cent mètres. Ou à pas dormir du tout. Urk. Et cette foutue affaire qui n'avance pas. 

_ Toujours rien ? 

_ Non. D'habitude il suffit de montrer le signe "Preventers" pour que les portes s'ouvrent. Mais cette fois, ça les ferme plus qu'autre chose. Heero trouve rien sur le Net, WuFei est complètement dans les nuages, Trowa a pris congé, et je suis entouré d'imbéciles. Ton Uchuu no Kokoro me pose plus de problème qu'il en résout, Quat. 

Le petit blond ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. 

_ Tu devrais aller voir Trowa, dit doucement Duo. 

_ Non, répondit Quatre. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il…il n'a pas besoin de moi. 

_ Bien sûr que si. Il fait juste l'imbécile. Te laisse pas impressionner. 

_ C'est toi qui me dis ça ? rétorqua son ami. Toi qui n'a pas été capable d'aller voir Heero l'année dernière ? 

Duo se redressa et leva les yeux vers le plafond. "C'est différent", dit-il. 

Quatre attendit en silence, sachant que l'Américain n'allait pas tarder à s'expliquer. Duo prit une grande inspiration. 

_ J'y suis allé, dit-il enfin. Je suis allé le voir. Enfin…je me suis arrêté sur le trottoir d'en face. J'avais vraiment l'intention d'y aller. De traverser cette foutue rue. Et puis…A ce moment là il est sorti. Il était là, j'aurais pu l'appeler. J'ai pas réussi. Je…je sais pas comment expliquer. D'un coup, j'ai eu le sentiment de pas être à ma place. La certitude qu'il ne voudrait pas me voir. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de m'en aller, de disparaître. Je me suis rendu compte de la connerie que j'avais faite que dans l'avion, et c'était trop tard…

Quatre le regarda avec attention. 

_ Est-ce que quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Heero pouvait te donner l'impression qu'il ne voudrait pas te voir ? 

_ Euh…Je vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire. 

_ Est-ce que vous vous étiez fâchés, ou un truc dans le genre ? 

Duo prit un air un peu gêné. 

_ Pas vraiment. C'est juste que je suis parti un peu vite, pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital, après la guerre de Mariemaia. 

Silence. 

_ Hum. J'espérais un peu qu'il ferait le premier pas, ajouta-t-il avant de hausser les épaules. Je suppose que c'était un peu trop demander. Mais de toutes façons, ça ne me faisait pas peur. C'est juste à cet instant, quand il est sorti, je me suis senti…

_ Rejeté ? 

Duo hésita, puis hocha lentement la tête. "A peu près ça, dit-il. Complètement inutile. C'était pas très agréable."

Quatre resta un peu silencieux, puis souhaita une bonne soirée à Duo avant de partir rapidement, l'esprit en ébullition. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse…

***

Quand Duo rentra chez lui, ce soir là, Heero n'était pour une fois pas là, mais un repas froid était posé sur la table, et une seule assiette était mise. L'Américain resta quelques temps devant ce couvert unique, l'appétit soudain coupé. Il avait vraiment perdu l'habitude de dîner seul. Perdu l'habitude de ne pas être en compagnie d'Heero le soir. 

Il réalisa seulement à quel point il avait intégré le Japonais à sa vie quotidienne. 

Et à quel point il avait envie d'appeler Heero sur son portable pour savoir où il était, pourquoi il n'était pas là, ce qu'il faisait. 

Avec qui. 

Duo secoua la tête. Heero n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre, ils n'étaient pas mariés. Il s'assit devant son assiette, picorant sans vraiment manger, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge et les secondes qui s'égrenaient avec une lenteur exaspérante. 

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il était neuf heures et demi. Duo était étalé sur le canapé en train de zapper à la télévision. Il s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air d'attendre Heero et se redressa juste un peu. Heero portait un jean, un tee-shirt noir et une veste légère. Rien de plus simple, mais il semblait superbe. 

Il retira sa veste avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Duo. 

_ T'as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda le jeune homme natté d'un ton dégagé. 

_ Hn. 

Il y eut un temps, et Duo allait poser une autre question quand Heero expliqua de lui-même : 

_ Zechs avait des affaires en zone 5. Il a fait une escale par L2 ce soir. Il voulait qu'on dîne ensemble. 

Rien qu'au nom, Duo manqua s'étrangler. Il s'efforça de se calmer, et d'avoir une attitude mature, d'adulte, et surtout de maintenir une voix égale. 

_ Il est vraiment accro, hein ? 

Heero le regarda d'un air bizarre, et Duo s'expliqua :

_ Il peut pas se passer de toi ! Parlez-moi d'une attitude de collégienne amoureuse…

"Comme si t'étais mieux", se moqua-t-il intérieurement de lui-même. 

Le regard d'Heero s'était assombri, et il haussa les épaules, détournant la tête vers l'autre côté du salon. 

_ Ce n'est pas important, dit-il. Il n'est pas sincère. 

_ Pardon ?!

_ Zechs est un Récepteur, fit Heero comme si ça expliquait tout. 

Dans un certain sens, c'était le cas, et Duo sauta sur l'occasion pour mettre les choses au clair. Il s'approcha d'Heero et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air très sérieux. 

_ Ce serait dans une situation différente, crois-moi, je défendrais absolument pas Blondie boy, mais là, ça me bloque aussi, donc…

Duo prit une grande inspiration, puis : 

_ T'AS FINI DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES ?????

Heero sursauta, complètement sidéré, et l'autre reprit, pas du tout déphasé : 

_ Tu vas pas nous la jouer à la Trowa, non ? Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, mais être aussi con que ça c'est pas possible ! Ok, t'es un Récepteur, je suis un Récepteur, Zechsy est un Récepteur, mais Quatre aussi, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, le plus puissant de nous tous. C'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus ! Ni sur WuFei, ni Trowa, encore moins Zechs, ni sur le premier péquin qui se trouve être une antenne parabolique !! 

Heero, mal à l'aise, allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Duo ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Posant une main sur la joue du brun, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, tout à fait conscient que le Japonais pouvait lui envoyer son poing dans la figure sans y regarder à deux fois. 

Mais Heero ne le tua pas. Un moment tendu comme un piquet, il finit par se relâcher, laissant Duo caresser doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, sans rien demander, rien imposer, se satisfaisant simplement de ce contact léger, presque innocent. 

Presque. Ils avaient tous les deux le cœur qui battait trop vite pour que ce soit tout à fait anodin. Finalement, Duo s'écarta un peu, juste un peu, de façons à ce qu'il sente tout de même le souffle un peu rapide d'Heero sur son visage, et leva la tête vers lui. Heero le regardait avec dans les yeux quelque chose d'interrogateur, et une vague inquiétude, si étrangère au visage d'un Soldat Parfait. 

Duo caressa du pouce la joue du jeune homme brun, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, mais déterminé à en finir. 

"Je veux…je veux que tu comprennes, dit-il, qu'il n'y a que toi que je veux embrasser, et qu'à toi que je veux faire l'amour. Ça n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de Récepteur. Tu pourrais même être cette foutue Source que ça ne changerait rien, ajouta-t-il sans se rendre compte de l'ironie de ses paroles. C'est _toi_ que je veux, _toi_ qui m'attire. Pas ton pouvoir."

Se rappelant soudain comment la discussion avait commencé, il ajouta d'un ton un peu dégoûté : "Et c'est pareil pour Zechs, mais lui on s'en fout." Il prit une nouvelle inspiration. "T'y réfléchis cette nuit, ok ? Et quand t'auras finalement décidé quelque chose, tu me dis. Je t'attend. J'ai l'habitude."

Il posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero avant de se lever. "Bonne nuit, Heero."

Il entra dans sa chambre calmement, referma la porte, puis tomba par terre en glissant contre le mur, les jambes coupées. "Oh putain de putain de putain…j'espère que j'ai pas fait une connerie…oh meeerde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?? ça va pas, ça, Duo…Tu perds le contrôle, mon vieux…Faut prendre des vacances…"

Dans le salon, Heero était resté immobile sur le canapé, même après que la porte de la chambre de Duo se soit fermée. Il avait trop de pensées qui lui tourbillonnaient dans la tête à la fois, et surtout, plus encore que le baiser, ce qui le perturbait, c'était cette phrase : "C'est toi, pas ton pouvoir…" et d'un autre côté, la voix d'Odin : "A cause d'elle, ton meilleur ami pourrait te tuer."

Finalement, il se leva et entra dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et d'avoir les idées claires.

***

Quatre sourit, ravi. Ça semblait coller. Il en était presque sûr, maintenant. Duo devait être… Oui. Oui, l'Esprit-Gardien, c'était Duo. Et la Source le rejetait. C'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Mais pourquoi ? 

Est-ce que c'était à cause de la relation compliqué d'Heero et Duo ? 

Non, non. Ce n'était pas Heero qui rejetait Duo, c'était la Source qui rejetait l'Esprit-Gardien. Alors la Source n'avait plus confiance en son Gardien ? Quelque chose avait dû se passer lors de leur incarnation précédente. Quelque chose de terrible, qui avait brisé la confiance de la Source envers l'Esprit-Gardien. 

Et la seule manière de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était d'interroger l'Uchuu no Kokoro. Quatre accéléra le pas, se dépêchant de rentrer chez lui. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Fermant les yeux, il chercha doucement l'esprit d'Heero, sans agressivité, lui demandant avec l'humilité d'un Récepteur face à la Source de lui offrir un plus grand pouvoir, la possibilité de "dialoguer" avec l'Uchuu no Kokoro. 

La réponse fut presque immédiate. Après un temps d'hésitation, Heero laissa tomber ses barrières, laissant la lumière affluer. 

***

Même instant, quelque part dans l'espace. 

_ La Source ! La Source s'est libérée ! 

_ Comment ça ?! 

_ Elle…elle laisse l'Uchuu no Kokoro circuler librement. 

_ L'Esprit-Gardien ? 

_Pas de traces de lui. 

_ Si seulement on avait au moins un seul Grand Récepteur…L'idéal, ce serait que l'un de ceux qui est près de la Source se fasse avoir…comme ça il entraînerait les autres. 

_ La Source ne risque pas de mourir ? 

_ Non. Elle appellera l'Esprit-Gardien, malgré tout. Elle ne se laissera pas faire. J'en suis certaine…

***

L2.

Trowa était sur son lit, les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine, et avait les yeux fixés sur l'enfant. Sur lui. Trowa-enfant était assis sur la commode en face, le regardant d'un air moqueur. Ça durait depuis des jours, ce duel silencieux entre l'adulte qui a oublié et l'enfant qui sait tout, pour savoir lequel craquera le premier, lequel dira à l'autre ce qu'il veut entendre. 

Puis soudain l'enfant sursauta, et Trowa à son tour se figea. Le pouvoir… Il sentait l'Uchuu no Kokoro l'entourer, et le pouvoir en lui qui augmentait. 

L'enfant alors se remit à chanter, pour la première fois depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, terminant la chanson commencée deux semaines plus tôt : 

__

Je m'souviens ma mèr' disait

Suis pas les bohémiennes

Je m'souviens comme ell' disait

On ramas' les gens qui trainent

Un jour les soldats du roi

T'emmèn'ront aux galères

Tu t'en iras trois par trois

Comme ils ont emm'nés ton père

Tu auras la têt' rasée,

On te mettras des chaînes,

T'en auras les reins brisés

Et moi j'en mourrais de peine

Toujours , toujours, tu ram'ras

Quand tu seras aux galères

Toujours , toujours, tu ram'ras

Tu penseras p't être à ta mère

L'enfant se tut et regarda Trowa qui ferma les yeux, et acheva la chanson, les paroles lui revenant comme un vague souvenir d'autrefois. 

__

J'ai pas tué, j'ai pas volé

Mais j'ai pas cru ma mère

Et je m'souviens qu'ell' m'aimait

Pendant que j'rame aux galères. 

Il se tut à son tour et regarda l'enfant qui avait l'air approbateur. Le pouvoir maintenant était tout autour de lui, il nageait dedans. Bien sûr : l'Uchuu no Kokoro était la clef. Le pouvoir lui permettait de se souvenir. Le pouvoir lui rendait son passé. 

Mais il n'y en avait pas assez, pas assez. Il en fallait plus. Il avait besoin de se souvenir. Alors, sans réfléchir plus, il se mit à réclamer du pouvoir. A en chercher. A le tirer. Il perdit lentement conscience.

__

***

_ Je ne comprend vraiment pas comment tu as pu survivre sans moi tout ce temps, déclara Meiran en regardant son mari cuire un œuf d'une manière qu'elle estimait très maladroite. 

_ Tais toi, onna !

Meiran voulut lui donner une tape sur la tête, mais sa main traversa le corps de WuFei sans le toucher. Le jeune homme se retourna et la regarda, avec dans les yeux un mélange d'amour et de tristesse. Meiran lui rendit son regard sans rien dire, et WuFei passa ses bras autour de l'apparition s'approchant d'elle le plus possible sans la toucher. 

L'odeur du jasmin. 

Comme il voulait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Rattraper le temps perdu à se disputer ensemble pour découvrir une fois séparés combien il l'aimait. 

Nataku, ma Nataku. Ma Meiran. 

Elle était là pourtant, si proche, si loin à la fois. Il le savait, maintenant, c'était son pouvoir qui lui permettait de la voir, de la sentir. 

Quatre avait dit que la Source pouvait augmenter son pouvoir. 

Le regard de WuFei se durcit. La Source était la force de Vie. La Source pouvait lui rendre Meiran ! Il fallait qu'il la trouve, il fallait qu'il la trouve ! Il avait besoin de plus de pouvoir pour retrouver Meiran, de plus de pouvoir, encore plus…

Il fallait trouver la Source. 

Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, WuFei perdit connaissance et tomba à terre. 

***

_ Bingo. On a deux Grands Récepteurs au travail. Préparez-moi l'équipe de récupération, on va essayer d'enlever la Source pendant qu'elle sera affaiblie ! 

_ Nos Récepteurs réagissent ! Ils cherchent le pouvoir eux aussi…

_ Evidemment, il est tout autour…Vous ne pouvez pas le sentir, vous…Bientôt les Récepteurs du monde entier vont chercher le pouvoir…Le tirer, le voler…L'arracher…

***

Quatre reçut les informations en silence. Il avait contacté le souvenir du précédent Premier, qui lui avait envoyé les images de ce qu'il s'était passé. "C'est triste", pensa-t-il lorsque l'histoire fut terminée. "Triste et étrange à la fois. De nouveau, la Source est un Yuy, et le Gardien un Maxwell…Peut-être qu'ils ont droit à une nouvelle chance ?"

Il allait contacter directement Heero lorsqu'il ressentit soudain l'affolement de son ami. "Heero ?"

En quelques secondes, il sentit aussi la présence de Trowa, celle de WuFei, de Zechs, de Relena, de Dorothy, de Mariemaia, de Catherine aussi, à sa grande surprise, et d'autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils se multipliaient, augmentaient, arrivant de partout et de nulle part. 

_ Oh non, murmura Quatre, affolé. 

Le pouvoir augmentait de plus en plus, tiré par les Récepteurs, et Quatre lui-même commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. 

_ Non…Il faut que je garde le contrôle…Mon dieu, Heero…

Et là, au milieu de tous les esprits des Récepteurs, le corps d'Heero commença à se former, recroquevillé, cherchant à se protéger. Il brillait d'une lueur douce et dorée, chaude, attirante, et deux grandes ailes étaient apparues dans son dos. 

Quatre secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle, qu'il ne se laisse pas entraîner. Il voulut se précipiter vers l'esprit d'Heero, essayer de le protéger, mais malgré sa volonté de ne pas se laisser entraîner, il était un Récepteur comme un autre, le Premier d'entre tous, et plus il se rapprochait de la Source, plus sa volonté faiblissait, remplacée par le désir de se noyer dans cette lueur douce et chaude, de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. " Il faut que je tienne, pensa-t-il, les dents serrées, que je tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Esprit-Gardien…Duo, bon sang, réveille-toi, réveille-toi…"

Les Récepteurs étaient maintenant en cercle autour de la Source, comme des vautours sur leur proie, aspirant, aspirant le plus de pouvoir possible, et Heero, dans sa souffrance, terrorisé, ne comprenait pas…Ne comprenait pas pourquoi au premier rang de ses persécuteurs se trouvaient WuFei, Trowa, Zechs, Relena, Mariemaia, même Catherine, des gens qu'il aimait, en qui il avait confiance…Pourquoi eux aussi lui arrachaient la lumière comme on arrache un cœur à vif, et la voix d'Odin résonnait dans sa tête, " ton meilleur ami te tuera pour elle", "tu ne peux faire confiance à personne"

Et la voix de Duo, en superposition, "C'est toi, pas ton pouvoir, toi…"

Il vit soudain arriver Quatre à son tour, mais au lieu de participer au festin, il sembla s'interposer. 

"Je suis le Premier", dit-il. 

Et tous s'arrêtèrent. Tous sauf Trowa qui chercha à se rebeller contre le pouvoir de Quatre. Quoiqu'il fasse, Quatre était là…la lumière avait beau l'emplir de l'Uchuu no Kokoro, ce n'était pas le visage de ses parents qu'il voyait, c'était celui de Quatre, parfois Catherine, mais surtout Quatre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il voulait savoir qui il était ! 

Le Premier retenait les Récepteurs comme il pouvait, mais la rébellion de Trowa l'affaiblissait, et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Lui aussi était influencé par l'Uchuu no Kokoro. Lui aussi perdrait bientôt la tête. 

Il était fait pour Recevoir, pas pour Protéger. Il n'était pas le Gardien.

"Source, appela-t-il, Source."

Et la Source leva Ses yeux douloureux vers lui. Il n'y avait plus d'Heero Yuy, ni de Quatre Winner, ni de Trowa Barton, ni de Chang WuFei…Il n'y avait que la Source, son Premier et ses Récepteurs…

"Source…Je T'en prie…Ecoute-moi, moi Ton Premier…laisse l'Esprit-Gardien venir à Toi… Source…Je T'en supplie…"

Et les yeux douloureux de la Source se fermèrent, acceptant ainsi la requête désespérée de Son Premier, le seul à Lui être resté fidèle. 

Ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques secondes. Une lumière aveuglante emplie l'univers sombre, et l'Esprit-Gardien apparut, les yeux durs. Il regarda la Source repliée par terre, puis l'amas des Récepteurs qui étaient devenus silencieux et immobiles à son arrivée, enfin le Premier qui imposait son autorité mais faiblissait. 

"Bande de crétins", fit Duo en secouant la tête. 

Une vague de puissance sembla émerger de lui, et Quatre, soulagé, sentit la barrière de protection entourer Heero. Tout était redevenu normal. La barrière s'agrandit pour repousser les Récepteurs, les rejeter, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent tous. Quatre s'en alla le dernier, adressant un sourire de reconnaissance à Duo. 

L'Esprit-Gardien se tourna vers la Source, et Duo se pencha vers Heero le serrant contre lui. "Imbécile, dit-il doucement. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te débrouiller sans moi ?"

Heero leva les yeux vers Duo et le fixa. Au même instant, le Gardien ressentit quelque chose en lui et il lâcha la Source. 

"Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça !"

Mais Heero se redressa de lui-même, les yeux fixés sur Duo qui commençait lentement à disparaître. "Ne fais pas l'idiot ! hurla Duo, luttant contre la Source. Arrête ça !"

Rien ne semblait pouvoir La convaincre. L'Esprit-Gardien disparut de l'univers spirituel, et Heero décida de se réveiller. 

Il ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre obscure, et se leva. Sans perdre de temps, il attrapa son sac et rangea ses affaires dedans en désordre avant de le fermer et de se précipiter vers la sortie. Devant la porte, il hésita, posa ses affaires puis entra dans la chambre de Duo. Le garçon natté dormait paisiblement, d'un sommeil profond, d'un sommeil dont personne ne viendrait le tirer, perdu dans les rêves d'une vie qui aurait pu être la sienne. 

Heero l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis retourna dans le salon. Il prit son sac, et sortit en silence. 

***

WuFei reprit conscience sur son lit. Quelqu'un lui caressait le front d'une main fraîche, et il était entouré par le parfum du jasmin. 

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Meiran. Il lui sourit, et posa une main sur sa joue. Une joue réelle. Matérielle. WuFei se redressa et regarda sa femme avec émotion, mais elle ne lui rendit qu'un regard triste. 

_ Meiran…

_ Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas réel, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle. Tu es conscient que ça ne va pas durer ? 

WuFei acquiesça lentement. Maintenant il comprenait mieux son pouvoir. La matérialisation des désirs. Mais comme le disait Meiran, ce n'était pas vraiment réel. Meiran n'était pas en vie. Meiran était morte, et il était temps qu'il l'admette. 

_ Cette nuit est à nous, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. 

Son corps vivant, chaud. Matériel. Il la serra dans ses bras, se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa. Ce baiser de tendresse qu'il aurait dû lui donner dès le jour de leur mariage. Si seulement il avait su. Si seulement ils avaient été plus matures. 

_ Cette nuit est nous, répéta-t-il, la gorge serrée. Et demain…demain je te laisserai partir. Ma Nataku…

WuFei laissa une larme unique lui glisser sur la joue. Meiran l'essuya d'un doigt tendre et ils laissèrent le monde tourner autour d'eux, essayant de rattraper en une nuit des années d'amour perdu. 

__

***

Trowa ouvrit les yeux, le souffle haletant. 

Quatre. 

Quatre était la réponse à toutes ses questions. 

Quatre lui dirait qui il était. C'était ce que l'Uchuu no Kokoro avait voulu lui faire comprendre, non ? 

Quatre. Il fallait qu'il le voit. 

Maintenant. 

L'instant d'après, il se matérialisait dans le salon de l'appartement de Quatre, qui choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre, l'air affolé. Il se figea en voyant le Français. 

_ Tro…Trowa ? Comment…?

Mais la réponse était évidente : Trowa était entouré du pouvoir. Il avait dû se télétransporter ici dès son réveil ou presque, et Quatre frissonna sans raison, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu le besoin de le voir. 

_ Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

Le brun s'avança, le regard un peu trouble, encore ivre de l'Uchuu no Kokoro. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du petit blond, l'autre sur sa joue, et Quatre, tremblant, ne bougea pas. Trowa l'étudia avec attention, puis murmura :

_ La Source m'a dit que tu avais les réponses à mes questions…

A ces mots, Quatre sembla se réveiller, se rappelant la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant, venue droit d'Heero, une souffrance purement spirituelle, un mélange de chagrin, de sentiment de trahison, et de solitude extrême. 

_ Heero ! s'écria-t-il. Il faut absolument que je le voie ! C'est imp…

_ Heero, Heero, tu n'en as toujours que pour lui ! cria soudain Trowa, figeant de nouveau Quatre qui l'entendait élever la voix pour la première fois. 

_ Tro…wa ? 

_ C'est toujours Heero par ci, Heero par là ! Oublie-le quelques temps, je suis là, moi ! 

Et il l'embrassa. Les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction et le désarroi, Quatre ne fit pas un mouvement, mais Trowa ne s'en troubla pas, déposant des baisers sur son visage, le serrant contre lui, et enfin le blond chercha à s'éloigner. Quatre avait l'horrible impression que ça allait mal se terminer…très mal…

_ Trowa, arrête…

Mais Trowa ne le laissa pas faire, et après une dernière tentative de résistance qui se termina par un baiser passionné, Quatre arrêta de réfléchir, arrêta de se défendre, et répondit à l'étreinte du brun, il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps, il croyait l'avoir perdu à jamais… Alors il laissa Trowa l'embrasser. Il laissa Trowa le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, le déshabiller. Il laissa Trowa le caresser et lui murmurer des mots de tendresse et de trop longue attente. Il laissa Trowa lui faire l'amour, s'accrochant à lui pour faire durer l'instant fugitif le plus longtemps possible, terrifié à l'idée du matin. 

Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et lorsque Trowa se réveilla, Quatre fit semblant de dormir. Il laissa Trowa sortir du lit, s'habiller à la hâte, le laissa écrire ce qu'il voulait, puis poser le mot sur l'oreiller. 

Il laissa Trowa l'embrasser une dernière fois. Et il le laissa sortir de sa chambre, sortir de sa vie. Alors seulement Quatre ouvrit les yeux et prit le petit bout de papier sur l'oreiller. Griffonné à la hâte, un mot : "Pardon."

Et Quatre se mit à pleurer, parce que ce mot unique les séparait plus que tous les malentendus du monde. 

***

_ Je veux une équipe à la poursuite de la Source, une équipe à l'enlèvement du Premier Récepteur. 

_ Et l'Esprit-Gardien ? La Source l'a de nouveau enfermé, et radicalement, cette fois, mais…

_ Tuez-le. 

TBC…

Commentaires, siouplait ? ^^;;;

__


	6. Acte Final

****

Dernier chapitre de Liens, je m'excuse à ceux qui attendaient la fin. ^^;;; J'ai un peu expédiée ce chapitre, qui normalement aurait dû être divisé en deux, mais j'avais hâte de terminer. 

Je mettrais l'épilogue en ligne demain, je pense !

****

5. Acte final 

__

AC 197, Là.

Duo bailla un peu puis leva les yeux vers Solo, Néo, Break et Nike. Il ne savait pas où étaient les autres, mais il soupçonnait Angel et Shaï de sortir ensemble en cachette.

La vie était devenue terriblement ennuyeuse, depuis la capture des rebelles. Les Ozzies étaient partout, Angel avait eu raison. On ne pouvait rien faire sans les avoir sur le dos. Surtout depuis que les Gundams avaient tenté de délivrer leurs alliés la semaine dernière et même s'ils avaient échoué, les dégâts dans les rangs des Ozzies étaient tels que tout Romefeller s'était senti obligé de faire de la répression inutile. 

Peu importe, Duo espérait qu'un jour les rebelles reprendraient le dessus. Les peuples des Colonies commençaient à se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'ils avaient faite en accordant leur confiance à OZ, mais pas encore assez pour se lever contre Romefeller. 

Duo se sentait curieusement étranger à tout ça. Depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Pourtant, cette impression que quelqu'un avait besoin de lui était tenace…

En général ça s'estompait quand Solo lui parlait. Après tout, auprès de qui d'autre devait il être qu'aux côtés de Solo ? 

Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de cette impression de ne pas être à sa place…

_ Eh, joker, t'es bien silencieux ! fit Solo. Qu'est-ce que t'as, ces derniers temps ? 

Duo se redressa d'un bond et secoua la tête en souriant. 

_ Rien, dit-il. Ça va ! J'attend juste la prochaine fois qu'on ira remettre Rage et sa bande en place ! Je m'ennuie. 

_ Catastrophe ! lança Nike en faisant semblant d'être terrifié. L'Apocalypse est sur nous !

_ Oh, ça va…

Ils se chamaillèrent pour le plaisir, mais furent interrompu lorsque Chat apparut, l'air mortifié. 

_ Eh, bougez-vous les gars, et venez à la télé ! Shaï, Angel et Shoïna y sont déjà…Les Gundams se sont fait chopper…

_ QUOI ?

Le groupe se réunit en entier sous la télévision, et on avait l'impression que tout le quartier était là aussi. Le reporter passait son temps à répéter comment OZ avait investi Sank et découvert les Gundams et leurs pilotes sous le palais même de la reine. 

Duo se rongeait les ongles de nervosité et de déception. Il n'était pas le seul à être déçu. L2 avait été la colonie qui avait le plus soutenu les rebelles Gundams, la seule à avoir compris qu'ils se battaient pour eux. 

Il y avait si peu d'occasion d'espérer sur L2 que ces quatre inconnus qui s'étaient dressés seuls contre tous avaient été leur rêve. Mais maintenant…

Enfin, l'image des Gundams apparurent à l'écran, et la caméra fit un zoom sur quatre petites silhouettes entourées des soldats d'OZ. 

Des adolescents, quatre garçons, quatre gosses qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix sept ans, comme Duo, Angel et Shaï, les benjamins du groupe. 

Les images n'étaient pas claires, mais la caméra se fixa en gros plan sur le visage d'un garçon blond à l'air malade, soutenu par un brun plus grand qui gardait un visage impassible. 

Le petit blond fut désigné comme Quatre Winner, l'héritier de la fortune Winner. Puis soudain, comme si il s'était rendu compte qu'il était filmé, l'adolescent releva la tête, la fixant avec des yeux d'une intensité douloureuse, et Duo sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Pour une raison étrange, il avait l'impression que ce regard lui était destiné. 

"On aurait pu réussir, dit alors Quatre Winner avec un désespoir palpable. On aurait pu réussir. Il ne nous manquait qu'un atout…le joker…"

Il prit une inspiration, et son regard traversa la camera, se fixa sur l'angle où était Duo. "Il ne nous manque que le joker…" murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux d'un air exténué. Le grand brun le portait presque. 

Duo entendit le reste des commentaires dans un rêve, il était resté figé sur les mots de Quatre Winner, sur sa voix qui appelait, qui l'appelait…"Un joker", murmura-t-il. 

_ DUOOOOO !!!

L'adolescent qui un bond de trois mètres avant de se tourner vers Shaï d'un air indigné. La petite brune mit les poings sur les hanches. 

_ Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_ T'as rien écouté, hein ? fit Néo en secouant la tête. 

_ Romefeller va trimballer les pilotes sur les colonies. Ils seront ici dans trois jour, dit Solo. 

_ Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! marmonna Shaï. 

_ Et quoi ? rétorqua Angel d'un air exaspéré. Tu veux te faire OZ à toi toute seule ?

Shaï le foudroya du regard, et Duo se dit que finalement, ils étaient peut-être pas ensemble.

_ Angel a raison, Shaï, la calma Solo. Qu'est-ce tu veux faire ? On est rien. On a rien. 

Duo hésita. "Je sais quoi faire", pensa-t-il. "Je sais ce qu'il faut faire."

Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer cette certitude qu'il avait que ça allait marcher, que les rebelles comprendraient exactement ce qu'il attendait qu'ils fassent. 

Le petit blond lui expliquerait. Oui, Quatre Winner avait les réponses. 

Pendant trois jours, Duo fut complètement dans la lune, et les autres commençaient à se poser des questions. Mais il était incapable de leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. 

La sensation que quelque chose clochait était de plus en plus forte. 

Le troisième jour, enfin, la bande de Solo, comme tous sur L2, se précipitèrent dans la rue pour assister au défilé des terroristes. 

Duo se glissa au premier rang avec habileté, s'assurant d'être à la bonne place, et pria que ça marche. Pourquoi il savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. Mais ça allait marcher. 

Enfin, les premiers Ozzies arrivèrent, et derrière eux, les pilotes de Gundam. Le premier, devant, était un asiatique qui se tenait droit, le regard fier et presque méprisant. Ensuite venaient Quatre Winner, toujours malade, et soutenu par le grand brun. En dernier, un garçon qui devait aussi avoir des origines asiatiques, mais moins évidentes. Le regard de Duo resta sur lui avec insistance, et il finit par tourner un regard bleu inexpressif vers lui. 

Ils se fixèrent en silence, puis Duo plaqua une main près de sa cuisse, avec trois doigts en évidence. Le brun fit un signe de tête imperceptible, puis Duo commença à compter avec les lèvres. Un…deux…trois !

Les deux garçons se jetèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre, et avant même que qui que ce soit puisse réagir, le pilote aux yeux bleus était derrière Duo, une main contre sa gorge. "Couteau dans ma manche", murmura le châtain. 

L'Asiate le prit et le plaqua contre lui. 

Les Ozzies les regardaient d'un air désemparé. Ils ne pouvaient pas réagir sans risquer la vie de l'otage, et la population était trop grande, trop menaçante pour tirer dans le tas. 

_ WuFei, Trowa, Quatre, appela le pilote aux yeux bleus d'une voix urgente. 

Les trois autres pilotes les rejoignirent calmement, Quatre souriant, et ayant l'air d'aller mieux. "Je savais que tu m'entendrais", murmura-t-il à Duo. 

L'instant d'après, les cinq garçons avaient disparu dans les rues de L2, couverts par la foule. 

Duo, tirant l'Asiate par la main, regardait autour de lui avec attention, aux aguets, et lorsque Solo et les autres surgirent devant lui, il ne sursauta pas. 

"Au QG" dit simplement Solo. 

Ils le suivirent pendant un certain temps avant d'arriver devant un immeuble à moitié écroulé. La bande s'étaient établie dans les sous-sols, et personne ne connaissait cet endroit, même pas sœur Helen qui pourtant savait les dénicher où qu'ils soient. 

Quatre, encore un peu faible, fut allongé sur le canapé miteux. WuFei se plaça près de la porte au cas où tandis que Trowa se mettait près du petit blond, et que l'Asiate aux yeux bleus s'appuyait contre un mur, les bras croisés et le visage impassible. 

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Shaï donna un coup de coude à Angel. 

_ Ben tu vois. Envoie la monnaie ! Je t'avais dit que ça prendrais moins de six mois. 

_ Ah quoi ça te servira ? rétorqua Angel. Dans quelques minutes t'en auras plus l'utilité…

_ C'est pour le principe. 

Duo haussa les épaules sans comprendre grand chose à leur discussion, puis se tourna vers Quatre qui lui sourit. 

_ Bon. Maintenant tu t'expliques, déclara le garçon châtain d'un ton sans réplique. 

_ Il faut que tu te réveilles, dit Quatre doucement. Réveille-toi. S'il te plaît…

_ Je ne comprend pas. 

Quatre inspira profondément comme pour reprendre des forces, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'Asiate aux yeux bleus qui ne bougeait pas. 

_ Duo…Tu ne sens pas que quelque chose cloche ? Regarde-les, Duo, regarde-les…et dis-moi pourquoi tu t'appelles comme ça. 

Quelque chose pinça le cœur du garçon natté, et une panique l'envahit. Il se tourna vers Solo qui ne disait rien. Shaï et Angel le regardaient avec un sourire amusé, et les autres semblaient tous attendre quelque chose. 

Pourquoi je m'appelle Duo ? Pourquoi je m'appelle Duo ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Solo ? Shaï ? Néo ? Angel ? Break ? Chat ? Nike ? Shoïna ? 

Solo ? 

Solo ? 

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'appelle Duo ? 

Le cœur battant et la peur au ventre, Duo ouvrit les yeux. 

_ Solo ? fit-il d'une voix faible. T'es mort ? 

_ Applaudissez tous notre grand gagnant, murmura Break. 

_ Vous êtes tous morts…Pourquoi…

Evidemment que quelque chose clochait. Ils avaient tous l'apparence de gosses entre huit et douze ans, alors qu'ils étaient censés en avoir minimum dix-sept pour les plus jeunes. 

Evidemment que quelque chose clochait. 

Il s'appelait Duo parce que Solo était mort. 

L'Américain secoua la tête violemment puis se tourna vers Heero. "Petit con, va."

Quatre s'était redressé, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. 

_ Tu es revenu, dit-il. Viens, il faut rentrer. 

_ J'arrive. Deux secondes, Quat. 

Il s'approcha de la projection d'Heero et posa une mains sur sa joue sans qu'il ne réagisse. 

_ Combien de temps tu croyais que ça allait durer ? demanda Duo. Sincèrement. Tu as besoin de moi. Avoue-le. Tu n'as même pas été capable de m'enfermer correctement. 

Heero ne répondit pas, mais il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Duo sourit. 

_ Ravi que tu finisses par admettre que j'ai raison. Te débats plus. C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi, ok ? Alors bouge pas de là où t'es, je me réveille et je viens te chercher. 

Puis sans prévenir, il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sous les sifflements des autres, avant de se retourner vers eux.   
_ Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il. Mais…

_ C'est pas ta place, joker, répondit Solo avec un sourire. Rentre donc chez toi. On t'attend. On est toujours avec toi, tu sais. 

_ Putain, Solo, ce que c'était mignon, ça ! rigola Chat. 

_ Allez, casse-toi ! fit Shaï. 

Duo leur sourit, regarda Solo plus longuement avec un peu de regret dans les yeux, puis il se réveilla, ouvrant les paupières pour voir Quatre près de lui. 

_ Bienvenue à la maison, Duo, dit l'Arabe l'air heureus, mais fatigué.

_ Content d'être rentré, répondit Duo, la voix pâteuse et la tête bourdonnante. 

Il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. 

_ On a dû te mettre à l'hôpital, expliqua le petit blond. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on t'expliquera tout, repose-toi un peu.

Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé et Duo se sentit un peu plus alerte. Il était hors de question que les explications soient remises à plus tard. 

_ T'as l'air d'avoir plus besoin de sommeil que moi, répliqua-t-il en clignant des yeux. 

_ Ça fait longtemps que je cherche à te réveiller, je savais pas comment te retrouver. Ton monde intérieur est énorme et trop protégé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à passer ton mur de protection, j'ai dû attendre qu'un coup de chance m'amène jusqu'à toi. 

Quatre frissonna un peu. Même s'il avait pu, il ne savait pas s'il aurait traversé le mur. Les ombres qui vivaient derrière avaient quelque chose d'effrayant. Mais si le mur était là, ça voulait dire que Duo savait plus ou moins contrôler son côté obscur. C'était plutôt rassurant. 

_ Quat, je pionce depuis combien de temps ? 

Le petit blond eut un sourire un peu faible. 

_ Trois mois et demi. 

_ TROIS MOIS ? ? ? ? ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où sont les autres ? Heero ? 

Quatre haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. 

_ Heero s'est enfui après t'avoir endormi, dit-il. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il est allé chercher Shad et puis ensuite nous avons perdu sa trace. Même moi je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. Il doit être vraiment loin, et depuis l'incident, il doit cacher la Lumière du mieux qu'il peut sans toi…

_ Pas grave. J'irais le chercher, murmura Duo. 

Il pouvait peut-être essayer de se cacher du Premier, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'Esprit-Gardien. Quelle que soit la distance, Duo saurait le situer et dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, il le ramènerait. 

_WuFei t'as remplacé pour le moment, continua Quatre. Il travaille pour retrouver les kidnappeurs de Récepteurs, et hier soir il semblait sur le point de trouver. Quand à moi j'ai réuni les Grands Récepteurs et j'ai essayé de te réveiller. 

_ Les Grands Récepteurs ? 

_ Oui. Il fallait les prévenir du danger, et de toutes façons, maintenant qu'ils savent que Heero est la Source, je ne pouvais plus les tenir à l'écart.

_ Bon. Ça veut dire qu'on a les Peacecraft sur le dos. Le pied. Comment ça se fait qu'ils aient pas encore déniché Heero ? C'est eux les champions, pourtant.

Quatre sourit. 

_ La Source se dissimule très bien quand Elle veut…couplée avec les capacités naturelles d'Heero, Elle est introuvable.

_ Pas pour tout le monde, rétorqua Duo en se redressant un peu plus. Moi je le dénicherai. Bon, et Trowa ? Il fait la sieste ? 

L'expression de chagrin qui passa sur le visage de Quatre fit sursauter Duo. 

_ Quat ? Qu'est-ce que …

_ Trowa est parti aussi, dit-il. Après l'incident…je ne sais pas où il est. Au cirque, probablement…

Duo s'assit complètement, soudain sérieux, et regarda Quatre droit dans les yeux, mais celui-ci détourna le regard. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

Quatre haussa les épaules, et Duo l'observa avec plus d'attention. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, et vraiment au bout du rouleau. L'Américain posa une main sur l'épaule de Quatre qui se mit à trembler un peu. 

_ Il a encore fait le con, hein ? 

Quatre se mordit la lèvre sans répondre et Duo fronça les sourcils. Le plus urgent était de retrouver Heero, mais une fois que ça serait fait, il aurait deux mots à dire à Trowa Barton. Et deux poings à lui mettre dans la figure. 

WuFei entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, l'air triomphant. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Duo réveillé. 

_ Maxwell. Enfin levé. 

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Wuffinou. 

"Intéressant", pensa Duo en remarquant que le Chinois n'était pour une fois pas en blanc. Apparemment, WuFei avait réglé son conflit intérieur.

_ Quelles news ? demanda-t-il enfin. 

WuFei s'assit sur la chaise et les regarda tour à tour, peu pressé. 

_ Wuffiiiie ! Crache le morceau !!! 

WuFei sourit un peu, puis croisa les bras. 

_ On a arrêté un suspect. Maintenant qu'on en sait plus sur l'Uchuu no Kokoro, les recherches ont été facilitées. Je pars pour le satellite B 487 afin d'assister à l'interrogatoire.

Duo jubilait. Il allait retrouver Heero, se débarrasser de l'affaire des Récepteurs et régler le problème entre Trowa et Quatre. 

Facile. 

***

_ Trowa ? 

Le brun leva la tête et accueillit Catherine sans un mot. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui en silence et laissa passer quelques minutes. 

_ Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? 

_ …

_ Je suis très contente que tu sois là, tu sais. Ça me fait plaisir que tu passes du temps au cirque. Mais tu ne devrais pas être là. Que tu aies besoin de réfléchir, je peux le comprendre. Mais maintenant il est temps que tu prennes une décision. 

_ Ce n'est pas facile. 

_ Bien sûr que si. C'est toi qui compliques les choses. Trowa. Quatre Winner est fou amoureux de toi. 

Trowa ferma les yeux. 

_ Et tu le sais, continua Catherine. Tu le sais. Est-ce que c'est si important que ça, de connaître ton passé ? Est-ce que c'est si important que ça de savoir qui sont tes parents ? C'est toi qui m'as dit que la Source t'avais mené jusqu'à Quatre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Tu le fais souffrir, et tu te fais souffrir. Tu es ridicule.

Trowa ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, regardant les nuages. L'Enfant n'était plus revenu depuis l'incident. Trowa se souvenait parfaitement de la chanson, maintenant. 

Et connaître son passé ne semblait plus si important. 

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti ? 

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu peur ? 

C'était vrai, il avait été jaloux d'Heero…jaloux de ce lien qu'il avait avec Quatre. Mais il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux. Parce qu'il avait compris son propre pouvoir.

Heero était lié à chacun d'eux d'une manière différente. Avec chacun des Récepteurs. 

Il avait juste été difficile de se rendre compte que le lien spécial de Quatre et Heero n'était que d'une nature purement spirituelle. Ce manque d'assurance que Trowa avait ressenti était ridicule. Quatre…  
Mais même maintenant, rien ne semblait simple. Pourquoi est-ce que Quatre n'avait pas cherché à le contacter ? A lui parler ? A expliquer ? 

Trowa ferma les yeux, plongeant les doigts dans la terre. 

Et comment pouvait-il se présenter devant Heero après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Après qu'il ait failli le tuer ? Et pourquoi, pour savoir d'où il venait…Il avait presque vendu le présent pour le passé ! Tout gâcher pour un prénom…

"Je vais rester encore un peu", dit-il. 

Catherine haussa les épaules et se leva, un peu triste. 

Trowa perdait du temps pour rien. 

***

Heero s'enfonça un peu plus dans le coin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une balle. 

Une seule. 

Le sol autour de lui était jonché de cadavres. Il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Et il ne se laisserait plus faire. Si d'autres arrivaient…

Ça faisait des semaines qu'il courait. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais peu de temps après qu'il ait récupéré Shad, il avait découvert qu'il était suivi, et que parmi eux se trouvaient des Récepteurs. 

Heureusement, ils étaient d'une puissance minime, et leur seule fonction était de le suivre. Aucun d'eux n'étaient assez fort pour l'affaiblir. Mais lorsque la "chasse" était devenue plus sérieuse, Heero avait dû commencer à se défendre, et à relâcher sa pression sur l'esprit de Duo. 

Il s'était réveillé, il le savait. 

Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus grande importance. 

"Shad ?" 

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Heero ouvrit son blouson trempé de sang. 

Du sang qui n'était pas le sien. 

"Shad ?!"

Heero prit le corps du chien dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. "Shad…"

La corps était encore chaud. L'une des balles destinées à Heero avait dû toucher le chiot. Les mains d'Heero se mirent à trembler. "Shad…réveille-toi…Réveille-toi…"

Le Japonais serra les dents et ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres à les éclater. 

Il était fatigué.

Fatigué de courir. Fatigué d'avoir à se méfier de tout le monde. Fatigué de se battre pour retenir la Lumière. 

"Pardon, Odin…" murmura-t-il. "Je n'en peux plus…"

Peu importe ce qui m'arrive. 

Qu'est-ce ce qui pouvait arriver de pire ? Il avait perdu ses meilleurs amis…ses seuls amis. Il n'avait même pas réussi à faire confiance à la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider. 

A la seule personne par qui il avait envie d'être aidé. 

Il n'y croyait plus. Le Pouvoir n'était que malheur lorsqu'on le retenait. 

"Je suis la Source", pensa Heero en regardant sans pleurer le corps immobile de Shad, et pour la première fois, il accepta sa nature. 

Oui, il était la Source. 

Et la Source devait donner. 

Alors lentement, Heero libéra chacun des liens dont il avait entouré le Pouvoir, se libéra de ses chaînes, et laissa enfin la Lumière l'entourer, comme elle aurait toujours dû le faire depuis que le Premier et la Source s'étaient joints. 

Le soulagement qui s'ensuivit fut telle qu'un sourire effleura les lèvres de Heero. Au moins, tout se finirait sans souffrance.

Une larme unique glissa sur sa joue. 

Il serra le corps de Shad contre lui, et prit son revolver dans une main. 

Il y avait un Récepteur qui s'approchait. Plus puissant que les autres. Beaucoup plus. 

Mais il ne se laisserait plus faire. 

Heero s'adossa au mur et posa le canon du revolver sur sa tempe, le regard dur et la main ferme.   
Mais au moment où il allait appuyer sur la gâchette, il sentit un brutal appel du pouvoir, et l'arme vola de ses mains. Il voulut se retourner, mais quelque chose le frappa par derrière et il s'effondra sans un cri, lâchant le chiot qu'il tenait dans ses bras. 

_ On t'a eu, finalement, murmura une voix satisfaite. 

Heero entendit un coup de feu, mais ne sentit aucune douleur. "Shad", murmura-t-il encore. 

On le frappa une nouvelle fois, et il perdit connaissance. 

***

WuFei appuya son front contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur le vide de l'espace, rageur. Ils n'avançaient pas assez vite. 

S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Quatre…

Il se repassait indéfiniment les paroles du prisonnier, l'un des gouverneurs des satellites les plus touchées par la guerre, soumis au sérum de vérité. Sa voix monocorde et cassée qui racontait comment il était entré dans ce trafic…

Les Barton. 

Encore et toujours eux.

Sylné Barton, pour être plus précis. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais Trowa devait avoir une idée. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il faudrait qu'il coopère. 

Une armée de Récepteurs. Ces fous voulaient créer une armée de Récepteurs pour prendre le pouvoir ! 

Quatre était en danger. Quatre et Heero, bien sûr, mais Heero devait maintenant être avec Duo, et Quatre était à son appartement sur L2, son téléphone ne répondait pas, il était seul et sans savoir le danger qu'il courait. WuFei avait pu contacter les Preventers pour qu'ils envoient une équipe chez le petit blond.

"Ils" étaient après lui. Leurs Récepteurs étaient trop faiblement connectés à la Source, ils avaient besoin de Quatre pour canaliser le Pouvoir. 

Sachant que le pouvoir de Quatre était l'empathie, WuFei ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le petit blond recevait l'Uchuu no Kokoro à sa pleine puissance sans réussir à monter sa propre protection. 

Recevoir tous les sentiments du monde. 

Toute la souffrance du monde.

WuFei frissonna et pria qu'il arrive à temps. 

***

L2

Duo et WuFei étaient partis depuis une journée déjà. Quatre espérait que tout se passait bien. Il se sentait inutile, et détestait ça. Son regard se posa sur le téléphone. Et s'il appelait Trowa ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas ? Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait…lui dire… lui dire quoi ? Si Trowa était parti, ça voulait dire qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. 

Il reviendrait…peut-être. 

On frappa à la porte, et Quatre soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. L'Arabe se leva lorsqu'on frappa pour la seconde fois. 

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à trois hommes qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Des Récepteurs. De faible intensité, mais des Récepteurs quand même. 

_ Maître Quatre ? demanda poliment l'un d'eux. 

_ Qui êtes vous ? 

Quatre sentit le canon froid d'un revolver sur sa tempe.   
_ Nous avons besoin de vous.

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna. 

***

Duo sursauta en ressentant l'appel de pouvoir. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? 

Il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, ça avait été trop rapide, et Heero ne lui avait toujours pas laissé d'ouverture sur son esprit. 

Inquiet, il se mit à courir. L'appel ne venait pas de très loin, et le Récepteur qui l'avait fait était beaucoup trop près d'Heero au goût de Duo. 

Il lui fallut pourtant plus d'une demi-heure avant de retrouver le lieu d'où c'était venu. Une demi-heure de trop. Le sol était couvert de cadavres, et il ne sentait plus la présence de la Source. Duo frissonna, de plus en plus inquiet, et avança au milieu des morts, impressionné par le nombre de corps. 

"Oh, merde…"

Le jeune homme se mit à courir en apercevant une forme sombre étalée par terre. 

"Shad ?"

A sa grande surprise, la queue du chiot se mit à battre et Duo se pencha sur lui. Il avait au moins deux balles dans le corps, mais le gémissement en fond de gorge prouvait qu'il était bien en vie. 

_ Tel maître, tel chien, pas vrai ? murmura Duo avec soulagement. T'es immortel, clebs ! 

Le pouvoir de la Source enveloppait légèrement le corps du chien. C'était Heero qui l'avait sauvé en refusant sa mort. Shad pourrait être soigné tant que la Source lui donnait un peu de son pouvoir.

Duo allait faire demi-tour pour rentrer, lorsque son téléphone sonna. 

_ WuFei, c'est vraiment pas le moment…

_ Où est Heero ? fit la voix curieusement tendue du Chinois. 

_ Je suis arrivé trop tard, Fei…

Il y eut un silence, puis WuFei reprit :

_ Quatre a été pris aussi. 

Le chapelet de jurons qui sortit de la bouche de Duo stupéfia WuFei, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller du vocabulaire de l'Américain. 

_ On manque de temps, coupa-t-il. Je t'expliquerai tout ça en détail plus tard. Il y avait quelqu'un qui t'attendait à ton appartement, et quelqu'un au mien également. Nous sommes sensés être mort, Duo. Les renseignements qu'on a recueilli grâce à Relena Peacecraft…

_ Relena Peacecraft ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre dans l'histoire ? 

_ Elle est télépathe. Le groupe de Grands Récepteurs nous a rejoint hier. 

_ Bon Dieu. C'est comme ça qu'elle retrouvait Heero ? Bref, continue…

_ On a pu localiser le lieu exact où ils sont retenus, mais il faudra des heures pour y aller. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre ça. Il nous faut un moyen plus rapide…

_ Trowa. 

_ Oui. Il pourra au moins nous transporter tous les trois en attendant les Preventers. 

_ Compris. On se retrouve au cirque dans une heure. 

_ Autre chose, Duo…Nous sommes sensés être morts. Et tant qu'on nous croit morts, nous sommes avantagés. Alors il va falloir que tu cesses de protéger la Source le temps qu'on soit sur place. 

L'idée même révolta Duo au plus profond de lui-même. Mais WuFei avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. La gorge serrée, il acquiesça. 

_ Très bien. 

_ A tout de suite. 

La communication fut coupée, et Duo baissa la tête sur Shad. "Allez viens, clebs, il est temps d'aller sauver ton idiot de maître."

***

Heero reprit connaissance lentement, et ouvrit les yeux dans une pièce sombre. Il sentait une présence familière près de lui, une présence plutôt rassurante. 

_ Heero ? fit la voix de Quatre.

Le Japonais se redressa, brillant dans l'obscurité. Il avait mal à la tête et du sang séché sur le visage. La lumière l'entourait complètement, l'ossature des ailes translucides commençait à se former dans son dos. 

Quatre était assis à côté de lui sans le toucher, l'air pâle et crispé. 

_ Ne bouge pas trop, dit le petit blond. Tu es blessé. 

Puis avant que Heero ne pose la question : 

_ Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, quelque part dans l'espace. 

Il frissonna. 

_ Elle est folle, tu sais ? 

_ Qui ? demanda Heero en essayant d'empêcher la lumière de s'échapper plus. 

_ Cette fille. C'est une Grande Réceptrice. Mais elle est complètement folle. 

Les mains de Quatre se crispèrent sur sa poitrine. 

_ C'est elle qui t'a amené ici. Elle arrive à déplacer les choses. Je suppose qu'elle est télékinésiste. Tu flottais dans l'air, on aurait dit que tu étais mort.   
Il se passa une main sur le front et se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même. 

_ Il y a tant de haine chez elle. Elle dit que nous sommes des traîtres. Elle dit que nous avons trahi les colonies. 

Heero fronça un peu les sourcils. La lumière ne réagissait pas. 

_ Qui est-elle ? 

_ Je ne suis pas sûr. C'est une Barton, répondit Quatre en s'éloignant un peu. Il y a tant de haine chez elle…tant de haine…

La panique s'empara d'Heero lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer la Lumière. Le pouvoir se propageait autour de lui librement. 

_ Duo n'est plus là, murmura-t-il. 

_ Qu…quoi ? fit Quatre d'une petite voix, se repliant encore plus. 

_ Duo ne me protège plus. Il est parti. 

Le ton d'Heero avait été calme, mais Quatre lâcha un cri de souffrance. 

_ Il doit y avoir une explication, fit-il en serrant les dents. Il ne t'abandonnerait jamais !

_ Quatre ? 

Le petit blond était maintenant roulé en boule par terre. 

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque. Il y a trop de pouvoir d'un coup. Je n'arrive pas à tout contrôler. 

Il respirait d'une façon saccadée. Heero, comprenant que c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état, recula tout au fond de la pièce et ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler, de ne pas trop diffuser la lumière. Mais ça faisait si mal, maintenant qu'il avait défait tous les liens, ça faisait si mal de la retenir ! 

Et si il avait mal, Quatre souffrait. 

Mais si il ne retenait pas le pouvoir, Quatre, trop ouvert aux émotions des autres, souffrait aussi. Ils étaient dans une impasse. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? demanda-t-il tout bas. 

_ Elle veut que je te vide, répondit Quatre d'une voix épuisé. Si on continue comme ça…je vais te vider…mais normalement, l'Esprit-Gardien devrait empêcher ça…Pourquoi est-ce que Duo ne réagit pas ? Parce que…je suis le Premier…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de recevoir l'Uchuu ni Kokoro… Et tant que je suis en état de le recevoir…tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de me l'envoyer…et donc tu es ouvert à tous les autres Récepteurs…Même ceux qui ont une puissance moindre ! 

Il prit une inspiration. 

_ Ils sont des centaines, Heero…Des centaines de Récepteurs avec peu de pouvoir…mais ils sont si nombreux… 

"Ça va te tuer !" pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux très fort, une boule au fond de la gorge. "Et moi je vais devenir fou…Je ne suis pas préparé à recevoir tout l'Uchuu no Kokoro…C'est trop tôt…Duo, pourquoi tu…"

_ Shad, murmura Heero. 

_ Tu étais seul, répondit Quatre. 

Heero ne dit rien, essayant de garder sa peur pour lui. Il commençait à sentir les différents Récepteurs qui réclamaient le pouvoir et tirait. Quatre, lui, ne pouvait rien faire contre, mais les autres en demandait. 

Ça recommençait. 

Et cette fois, Duo n'était pas là. Duo ne le protégeait plus. 

_ Où est l'Esprit-Gardien ? murmura Quatre. 

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et une jeune fille entra, entouré de plusieurs gardes. Elle avait le regard étrangement fou, et de longs cheveux châtains. 

_ Il est mort, dit-elle d'une voix presque trop aiguë. L'Esprit-Gardien est mort. Chang WuFei également. 

_ Non, murmura Quatre. 

_ Si. Je viens d'en recevoir la confirmation. Il n'y a plus personne pour vous protéger. 

Ce n'était pas ce que Quatre avait voulu dire. Il aurait senti si l'un des leurs était mort. Soit elle mentait, soit elle croyait qu'ils étaient morts. 

Car l'Arabe les sentait toujours au fond de lui. 

Ils étaient encore là. 

Mais le regard d'Heero s'était agrandi, et Quatre reçut la vague de choc et de souffrance d'un coup. Il hurla et s'effondra, et cette fois Heero se précipita à ses côtés. 

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire. "Nous allons bientôt avoir un invité", dit-elle avant de sortir. 

_ Ils ne sont pas morts, murmura Quatre, sa voix presque inaudible. Ils ne sont pas morts, Heero…

Le soulagement fut aussi brutal que l'avait été la douleur et Quatre se détendit un peu. 

_ Il faut que tu aies confiance en eux, d'accord ? Ils viendront nous chercher…Parce qu'ils nous aiment…Parce que nous sommes amis…partenaires…coéquipiers…Il faut tu aies confiance en eux, Heero. Promis ? 

Heero garda le silence, mais après un instant, il hocha gravement la tête. 

Oui. Il avait confiance en eux. 

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps se déroulèrent. Une heure, deux, trois peut-être. Mais le mur de Quatre s'effondrait lentement, et il avait plusieurs fois appelé son père, tremblant, fiévreux, d'une voix pleine de désespoir. Son contact avec le pouvoir avait été trop brutal, et il n'était même pas capable d'empêcher les autres Récepteurs d'en profiter.

Les ailes d'Heero s'étaient maintenant complètement développées et prendraient une place énorme dans la pièce si elles avaient été matérielles. Le Japonais perdait ses forces, incapable de retenir l'Uchuu no Kokoro, le pouvoir était littéralement aspiré hors de lui, entraînant sa propre vie avec lui. 

Alors aucun d'eux n'eut la force de réagir lorsqu'on vint le chercher, et Heero ne se défendit même pas lorsque Sylné Barton utilisa son pouvoir pour le plaquer au mur et l'enferrer. 

Quatre était tombé à terre, respirant de manière saccadée. La pupille de son œil avait envahi tout l'iris, et son regard s'était figé. 

Aucun son ne lui parvenait plus sous sa forme normale. Tout semblait déformé par les cris de souffrances qui lui assourdissaient les tympans, et il faisait son possible pour ne pas hurler, garder son calme. 

Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. 

Heero non plus. Il avait lentement perdu ce qui lui restait d'humanité, les Récepteurs continuaient à tirer, emmagasinant du pouvoir, et le tuant lentement. Il n'était de nouveau plus rien qu'un générateur d'énergie. 

Alors ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendit compte que Trowa était entré dans la pièce, attaché et encadré par deux gardes. Le Français avait le regard calme et le visage impassible, et si Heero ou Quatre avait pu le voir à cet instant, ils auraient reconnu son attitude de soldat. 

Trowa était en guerre. 

Ils ne virent pas Sylné frapper Trowa sans qu'il ne bronche. 

Pour Quatre ce n'était qu'une goutte de colère dans un océan de haine. 

Et lorsque d'un coup, le pouvoir arrêta d'émettre, Heero était déjà trop drainé pour sentir la différence. 

Il y eut le cri de rage de Sylné Barton, une série d'explosions, et une voix familière qui hurlait joyeusement : "C'est bon, les mecs ! Tout a sauté !"

Il y eut des coups de feu, des hurlements, puis le silence. 

Quatre sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras, et le calme revenir, les cris s'apaiser, la souffrance disparaître lentement. 

Heero ne sentit rien. 

Sauf peut-être, l'impression d'être de nouveau protégé. 

TBC…


	7. Epilogue

****

Voilà enfin l'épilogue de Liens…Je m'excuse pour le retard, cette fic m'a vraiment posé beaucoup de problèmes pour la fin ! Je suis contente de l'avoir faite quand même, même si sur la fin, ça a pas donné ce que je voulais. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés, que ce soit par review ou par mails ! ^______^

****

Epilogue 

Le réveil de Quatre fut assez rapide. Il ouvrit les yeux presque aussitôt, une curieuse impression de légèreté au fond de lui. 

Il bailla et regarda autour de lui. Une chambre d'hôpital. 

Il était en vie ? 

Il sentait également la présence de la Source. Heureux sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, il se redressa, et se retrouva face à un garçon à la mine un peu pâle, un peu fatiguée, mais à l'air de bonne humeur. 

Un garçon avec des cheveux entièrement blancs. 

Quatre observa son nouveau visage dans le miroir. Ça faisait étrange. Il lui faudrait quelques temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle couleur, mais maintenant au moins, il ne pouvait pas éclaircir plus ! 

Il sourit et la porte s'ouvrit. 

Son regard croisa celui de Trowa. Il se figea un peu mais ne dit rien, et le Français ferma la porte avant de venir s'asseoir en silence sur le rebord du lit. Il tendit la main et effleura les mèches de neige. 

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, commença Quatre avec nervosité. A l'origine j'étais brun, j'ai éclairci suite à une crise d'empathie, alors ça change pas grand chose…

_Pardon, dit Trowa à voix basse. 

Quatre se figea, incertain, et détourna le regard. 

_ Tu l'as déjà dit, ça, murmura-t-il. 

_ Non. Je suis désolé pour mon attitude. Je te demande pardon. 

Quatre le regarda de côté. Trowa avait l'air sérieux et grave, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'Arabe se sentit très amusé. 

_ Tu as l'air tellement sérieux, fit-il avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Trowa. 

Il l'embrassa doucement, en souriant, et Trowa le serra contre lui. 

_ Tu es encore sous l'effet de l'Uchuu no Kokoro, dit-il avant de le rallonger sur le lit, empêchant Quatre de l'entraîner avec lui. 

_ Ah ? 

Trowa posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Quatre pencha la tête vers lui et ferma les yeux en soupirant de contentement. 

_ On recommence à zéro ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie, les deux mains accrochées au bras de Trowa. 

Le Français se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur son front. "On recommence", murmura-t-il. 

Mais avant, il lui restait une chose à faire…

Trowa se leva et sortit de la chambre après un dernier regard à Quatre. Montant dans sa voiture, il traversa la ville avant d'arriver au QG des Preventers. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était face à la prison de verre qui maintenait Sylné Barton prisonnière. La jeune fille ne bougea pas lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle avait le regard étrangement vide. Trowa s'assit devant la grille qui lui permettrait de lui parler, et attendit sans rien dire. Un bon moment s'écoula avant que Sylné ne lève les yeux vers lui. 

_ Je te hais, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde. C'est de ta faute. 

Trowa ne répondit pas. 

_ Il t'aimait tellement, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Il parlait tout le temps de toi. Il voulait t'impressionner. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour t'impressionner, pour que tu t'intéresses à lui. Il t'aimait tellement. 

Cette fois, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, une pointe de haine furieuse dans le regard. 

_ Et toi tu l'as trahi. Tu l'as laissé mourir. Tu n'en as jamais eu rien à faire. Rien ne t'atteint jamais. Tu n'es qu'une coquille vide ! Incapable de rien sentir. Incapable de comprendre les sentiments. Il t'aimait tant, et tu l'as laissé mourir, et tu as pris sa place, et tu as pris son nom, sans hésitation, sans honte. 

Elle se leva brutalement et se projeta contre la vitre, la frappant de ses poings rageurs, des larmes dans les yeux.   
_ COMMENT AS-TU PU ???!!!

Trowa la regarda calmement. 

_ Ce n'était qu'un assassin qui se prenait pour un soldat, répondit-il. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu étais contre l'Opération Météore. 

Sylné se laissa glisser à terre en sanglotant. 

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer…

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. J'ai pris sa place et c'est tout. Pour moi c'était un nom comme un autre. 

Sylné lâcha un sanglot rageur. 

_ Tu n'as même pas respecté son amour…Tu l'as piétiné…

_ Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il m'aime. Ce n'était pas ma faute. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. 

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. 

_ Quatre Winner…Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus ? C'est parce qu'il est le Premier ? Trowa n'était pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? Pas assez puissant ? 

Le regard du jeune homme brun s'adoucit et il se leva pour partir. 

_ J'aime Quatre pour ce qu'il est, répondit-il. Quelqu'un qui a plus d'amour en lui que de soif de pouvoir. Quelqu'un qui aura toujours plus d'amour en lui que d'envie de vengeance. 

Sylné se laissa tomber sur le sol. 

***

Trois jours plus tard.

Heero se réveilla avec la furieuse envie de se rendormir. Il garda les yeux fermés quelques minutes, sentant l'épuisement dans tout son corps. 

Il se décida à entrouvrir les paupières lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser la joue. 

_ Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, Hee-chan, murmura Duo en souriant. 

Heero referma les yeux, essayant de remettre ses idées en place, mais il se sentait tellement fatigué que ça semblait impossible. 

_ Que…commença-t-il avant d'arrêter parce que ça voix était inaudible.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? traduisit Duo. C'est un peu compliqué. Disons qu'une cousine de Trowa Barton, l'autre, pas le nôtre, avait décidé d'accomplir l'Opération Météore en utilisant des Récepteurs. Elle a envoyé des assassins pour tuer WuFei et moi, mais ils ont été neutralisés. Elle avait également envoyé deux types pour ramener Trowa mais il s'est pas laissé faire et quand on est arrivé il s'en était déjà occupé. Alors on a mis au point une petite embrouille comme seuls nous on est capable de faire… 

Duo s'assit sur le bord du lit sans lâcher Heero. 

_ On a récupéré Zechs et Hilde, et on est venu vous sortir de là. Zechs a le pouvoir de l'illusion, alors il a fait passer WuFei et moi pour des gardes. WuFei a le pouvoir de la matérialisation des désirs, alors il a matérialisé un "Trowa" pour tromper Sylné Barton pendant que le vrai et Hilde allaient poser des bombes un peu partout. C'est Trowa qui nous a emmené jusque là, en attendant l'arrivée des Preventers. Je te raconterai plus en détails plus tard. Il faut que tu te reposes. 

Heero rouvrit les yeux et fixa Duo. 

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé sans défense, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais l'autre folle nous croyait morts, et ça devait rester comme ça. 

_ Ne fais plus jamais ça, murmura Heero d'une voix rauque. 

_ Alors ne t'enfuis plus, répliqua Duo doucement. 

Heero ne répondit pas. 

_ Ton clebs va bien. On a pu le sauver. Toujours aussi chiant. Je crois que tu lui manques. Récupère vite, ok ? 

Duo déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres du brun et se redressa. 

_ Je vais te laisser dormir. 

Il fit demi-tour, mais un coup sur sa natte le fit sursauter. 

_ Heero ! 

_ Reste. 

Duo ravala ses protestations et le regarda, incertain. Heero le fixait avec des yeux endormis, mais déterminés, une main accrochée à sa natte. Duo se rassit et un coin de la bouche du Japonais se souleva légèrement dans un sourire tout doux. "Tu n'as plus besoin de m'attendre" dit-il avant de fermer les paupières. 

Le cœur de Duo rata un battement de joie. Il n'avait pas oublié sa conversation avec Heero, et le Japonais venait juste de lui donner sa réponse. Duo s'allongea à côté du brun et le serra contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou. "Tant mieux", répondit-il. 

***

WuFei termina son rapport à Lady Une, puis s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau, la regardant avec des yeux perçants. 

La chef des Preventers garda le silence un long moment, avant de prendre le rapport et de le feuilleter de nouveau. 

_ Cette histoire va être dure à expliquer, dit-elle finalement. Mais encore plus dure à étouffer. D'une certaine manière, c'est une chance que Miss Barton se soit suicidée, mais…

_ Les Récepteurs ne doivent pas être étalés au grand jour, intervint WuFei. Il n'est pas juste que ce soit nous qui en subissions les conséquences. 

Lady Une se tut de nouveau, réfléchissant. La divulgation au grand public de l'existence des Récepteurs, de la Source et de l'Uchuu no Kokoro ne ferait que déclencher la panique, et qui sait si les Récepteurs ne deviendraient pas des cibles faciles. 

Oui, l'affaire serait dure à expliquer, dure à étouffer sans l'explication de l'existence des Récepteurs. Mais des centaines de vie seraient préservée. 

_ Je ferais ce que je peux, dit-elle finalement. 

WuFei cacha un sourire, hocha la tête, et sortit, pour tomber sur Sally. 

_ Alors ? demanda-t-elle. 

_ Tu doutes de mes capacités, onna ? 

_ Chang WuFei ! 

L'affaire fut plus ou moins étouffée, restant inexplicable pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence de l'Uchuu no Kokoro, et les enfants "volés" des Colonies ne savaient même pas pour la plupart ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Mais en contrepartie, ils furent pris en charge par le gouvernement des Colonies. 

Et de nouveau, le pouvoir de la Source disparut dans l'oubli.

***

Un mois plus tard, résidence secondaire Winner (sud de la France)

Duo regarda avec un sourire Quatre somnolant sur la terrasse, la tête sur les genoux de Trowa qui lui caressait tendrement le visage. 

Maintenant, les cheveux blancs du jeune Arabe n'étaient plus si choquants. Quatre avait refusé de les teindre et choisi de les garder tels qu'ils étaient, malgré les questions que ça déclencherait. 

WuFei devait être quelque part à l'intérieur en train de lire, et Heero…

Heero était assis à côté de Duo, grattant la tête de Shad d'un air distrait. Duo se pencha vers lui, et, ignorant le regard ennuyé du chien, embrassa le Japonais dans le cou.

Leur mois de vacances allait se finir bientôt. Il allait falloir qu'ils reprennent leurs occupations habituelles. Quatre devrait recommencer à s'occuper de la Winner Corp, et Trowa rentrer au cirque. Duo ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient arrangés, mais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se séparer. 

Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils s'arrangeraient d'une manière ou d'une autre pour rester près l'un de l'autre. Et pas que d'une manière spirituelle. 

Duo attira Heero contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. 

_ Eh, Hee-chan…murmura-t-il. 

_ Hn. 

Heero cacha un sourire devant la nervosité de Duo. 

Baka. 

_ Je peux travailler pour la Wild à distance, dit-il pour épargner à Duo le stress de la formulation de sa demande. 

L'Américain le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis se mit à rire joyeusement avant de renverser Heero sur le canapé. 

_ C'est toi qui te déplaces ? 

_ C'est plus facile. 

Duo l'embrassa lentement, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point ça comptait pour lui et Heero lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme, les yeux rieurs. 

_ Va falloir déménager, alors, murmura Duo sur les lèvres de son amant. Prendre une maison, avec un jardin pour ton clebs. Et assez de place pour pouvoir accueillir les autres une fois de temps en temps. 

Heero sourit et entreprit d'obliger Duo à poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. 

Sur la terrasse, Trowa les regardait avec une pointe d'amusement. Il reporta son regard sur le visage paisible de Quatre. Le jeune Arabe n'était pas assez reposé à son goût, les événements du mois dernier l'avaient complètement drainé. Et pourtant dans quelques jours, il devrait reprendre la direction de sa société. 

Trowa avait bien l'intention de s'assurer que Quatre ne se rendait pas malade. 

Bien l'intention de rester avec lui.

***

Quelques mois plus tard : 

_ Hee-chan, cette fois y'en a marre !!

_ Hn. 

_ C'est moi, ou le clebs, tu choisis ! 

_ Hn. 

_ Heero…

_ Il prend moins de place dans le lit. 

_ Argh !!! Comment tu peux oser dire ça ?! Comme si tu pouvais me comparer à cette chose ! Moi ! J'ai rien contre Shad du moment qu'il reste dans le salon ! Tu réalises pas à quel point c'est perturbant de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit avec ce truc sur mon ventre qui grogne jusqu'à ce que je t'ai lâché ?! 

_ Hn. 

_ Non, non, pas de hn qui tienne ! Hn toi-même ! Ça marche plus comme excuse ! T'as intérêt à trouver quelque chose de plus eff…mmm…mmmh…Heero, j'essaye de…mmmh…d'avoir une diiiiiiscus - mm - sion - iiip - sérieuse…..mmm….D'accord, ça va, t'as gagné…

Silence. 

_ Et surtout, que ça t'empêche pas de continuer…

_ Baka. 

***

_ Onna !

_ WuFei ! Je t'ai déjà dit…

_ Je passe te chercher à vingt heures. Pas de retard autorisé. 

_ Eh ben au moins c'est direct…

***

_ Catherine…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_ Quatre et moi sommes fiancés. 

OWARI


End file.
